Caroline's Cousin Sister
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Kol Mikaelson is unpredictable, reckless, careless, irresponsible, dangerous, homicidal and many other things. He is a thousand years old original vampire after all. So, how he is going to handle having a twelve years old soul mate? Not to mention she is Caroline's cousin sister.
1. Chapter 1: Solution Of The Problem

**AN: Okay, I had this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided to write the story. This story is taking place after the other side is destroyed by Markos. And it's not going to follow the show story line. This is a Kol/OC fic. Hope you give it a chance. I am not sure, where this story is going to go. I might not continue it, if I run out of ideas. Please let me know if you like it. Thank you **

**Chapter 1: The Solution Of The Problem  
**

"Kol Mikaelson, welcome back from the dead" an old woman greeted Kol who happened to be a very powerful witch as well

"Hello Gabriella" said Kol with cold tone of voice. There was no playful smirk gracing his lips. The original looked dreadful actually.

"Thank you for coming" said Kol making Gabriella roll her eyes at him

"Don't speak as if I had a choice here" said the witch. Kol didn't response to that and they both settled at a round table across from each other. It's been a few days since the other side got completely destroyed. Kol was supposed to go somewhere unknown along with the other ghosts, most probably to hell considering all the horrible things he has done in his life. But thanks to the little witch Liv, who is unwillingly helping Kol at the moment, the original managed to stay back in the world. However the witch wouldn't be able to hold back Kol for long. Therefore Kol needs to find another way to live in this world. Hence the meeting with the witch Gabriella. Over hundred and twenty years old, Gabriella knew a lot of things. She is probably the only person who could help Kol in this situation. Thankfully she owed Kol a lot and can't say no to him.

"You look exhausted Kol" commented the witch eying the original carefully

"I feel exhausted. The witch keeping me in this world is getting weaker every passing minute" said Kol and he felt sweat appearing on his forehead

"I see. You need another way to stay in this world" stated Gabriella the obvious "Well that's what I am here for"

"You already know of another way, don't you? What is it?" asked Kol impatiently. He is not going to die again or go to hell.

"Patience honey" said the witch with calm tone of voice. Not rushed by the seriousness of the situation at all

"Things like these, take time. Did you bring what I asked for?" asked Gabriella and Kol handed her a bag containing his burnt skull and bones. Thankfully Klaus kept his corpse safe in a coffin and didn't get rid of his remaining after Kol died at the hands of the Gilberts. Kol didn't know why the witch needed something of his body. Guess, he would find out soon. Gabriella pulled the skull and two bones out of the bag and put them on the table.

"Where are your siblings?" asked Gabriella curiously while she checked the skull attentively "I heard the original family moved back here in Mystic Falls once again. I never thought Klaus would leave New Orleans. Not when he got the chance to rule it once again" said Gabriella. She can't say she isn't happy that Klaus or the other originals aren't in New Orleans anymore. She likes her home original free. Gabriella came to Mystic Falls only because of Kol.

"Of course my siblings had to come back to Mystic Falls. They are trying to find a way to kill Markos. You see destroying the other side isn't the only thing Markos intended to do here. He wants to kill every immortal being living in this world which means he wants to rid the world of all vampires" said Kol to answer the question. But there was more. While being dead Kol also found out that it was Markos who tortured their mother on the other side and made her want to kill all her children. Kol kept that information to himself and didn't tell anyone about it.

"Besides, the last doppelgangers live in Mystic Falls and I heard that, they are needed somehow in order to defeat Markos. My siblings have taken it upon themselves to protect the doppelgangers and keep them safe" informed Kol which satisfied the witch's curiosity enough

"That explains why you are on your own to find a way to live again" said Gabriella without any sympathy for Kol

"I have always been on my own" stated Kol which is quite true

"Yes, I know. Well I better start explaining to you how you are going to live. You don't seem to have much time left" said Gabriella and she pulled out a Gilmore from her bag.

"How much do you know about human soul?" asked Gabriella making Kol frown in confusion at her

"Not much. Only that human soul is a very powerful energy" replied Kol wondering what does human soul have to do with his survival

"You are right. And power of a soul is what you need to stay in this world" said Gabriella troubling Kol more with her explanation "Now taking human life is easy. You would know that better than anyone else. You have killed many humans over the time. But taking a human soul. That is going to require very powerful spells"

"I am sure you are powerful enough Gabriella" said Kol. He would hate to search for another witch in such short time

"I am. And performing the spells isn't a problem here" said Gabriella making Kol furrow his brows at her

"Then what is?" asked Kol anxiously

"We need to find your soul first" said the witch with casual tone of voice but it had quite the effect on Kol

"My soul?" said Kol with disbelieve in his voice.

"Well you can't expect to take soul from anyone and have it work. You need to possess your soul" explained Gabriella making Kol more worried

"I thought my soul got destroyed when I was turned into a vampire. Where would I find my soul in present days?" wondered Kol and thankfully the witch already had the answer to that question

"You must know Kol that energy never gets destroyed. It simply changes forms. Soul is an energy. Very powerful energy indeed. When you turned into a vampire, your soul left your body but it never got destroyed. It only changed its form. Meaning, someone else was born with your soul. And when that person died, another person was born with the same soul. So it is very possible that your soul is still existing in this world. Only possessed by another person" explained Gabriella and it started making sense to Kol slowly

"And it's not just your soul. No one's soul gets destroyed after they die. Sometimes while sleeping, we dream of strange things. We see people we have never met or seen before, events that never happened before. Those dreams are actually past visions coming from the soul" said Gabriella and she sounded quite fascinated.

"So, how do we find my soul or the person who is possessing it?" asked Kol and he had a feeling that that's the real problem here. Gabriella sighed out heavily proving Kol right

"Well no witch has ever done it before. There isn't any spell to locate a soul. But I came up with an idea that might help. I can't guarantee it would work though" said Gabriella straight away. Clarifying everything from beforehand so that Kol wouldn't get his hopes up too high.

"What is it?" asked Kol curiously. He hoped that whatever it is, it would work

"Well your soul once resided inside your body. And soul and body always have a strong connection. I am hoping to use that connection and locate your soul. But since your body is in such a good shape, I doubt it would work properly. But it's worth a try. If it doesn't work then I will have to look for another way and mind you, it would take me time which I am afraid, you don't have" said Gabriella. If Kol was hoping for the way to work before, now he is praying for it to work.

"Try your best Gabriella" is the only thing Kol said. The witch opened the Gilmore and turned to a page. There were many spells written on it.

"Give me your hand" said Gabriella. Kol gave her his hand. The witch hold his hand with one hand and put her other hand on the skull. Then she started chanting spells. For a while nothing happened and Kol started to get anxious. What if it doesn't work? He will die again and go to a more miserable place than the other side. No it must work. It has to. Suddenly Kol started seeing visions in his mind. He was seeing a huge mansion. Several expensive cars were parked in the parking lot. A huge lawn in front of the mansion. It felt like seeing things through another person's eyes. Kol then had vision of ascending stairs and entering a bedroom. The bedroom was also very huge. Bigger than the bedrooms Klaus has in his mansion in Mystic Falls. And the architecture of the mansion clearly says it's not in America but somewhere else. Probably somewhere in Europe. The person locked the bedroom door and then walked near the mirror and stood in front of it. Kol was seeing a little girl in the mirror suddenly. Barely twelve years of age. Kol took his hand back from Gabriella immediately which caused him to snap out of the visions. The spell broke right away and Gabriella opened her eyes as well

"This is not possible" said Kol not believing what he saw. Kol should have been happy that whatever Gabriella did, it worked. But the original wasn't happy a bit

"I am afraid it is. A little girl is possessing your soul" said Gabriella confirming Kol's fear

"It means I will have to kill her to get my soul back, doesn't it?" said Kol the obvious. Gabriella sighed out heavily and nodded her head. Kol would definitely feel awful to kill a little girl. But he doesn't have a choice here. He is not going to hell for sure. Within moments Kol made up his mind

"Were you able to locate where this girl is?" asked Kol with emotionless voice

"Prague" replied Gabriella with soft tone of voice. Clearly she didn't want the little girl to die either. But she also knows that Kol would do anything to stay alive.

"Don't leave Mystic Falls until I return with the girl" saying that Kol walked out of the room making Gabriella sigh out heavily with sadness. If she knew a little girl is going to get in danger, Gabriella would have never helped Kol in the first place. But the damage is already done. But perhaps there is a way to save the girl.


	2. Chapter 2: The Abduction

**AN: WOW thanks a lot for the reviews. Here is another chapter. I already wrote it so can't stop myself from posting it. Please read and review **

**Chapter 2: The Abduction**

Shanyra isn't hungry at all. She was only playing with her food at the dinner table. Her mom and her step dad were continuously talking about business deals, profits and parties. It was like she wasn't even in the room with them. It's always like this. That's why Shanyra dreaded staying home. At least in school she gets attention from her friends and especially boys. Shanyra studies at St. George's School in Switzerland. A very expensive boarding school in Europe. Perks of being daughter of a rich business tycoon. Shanyra wishes that the school would stop having vacations so that she wouldn't have to come back home. She feels so lonely here. It felt more like being in a jail than being home.

"I am pregnant" Shanyra said out loud. It immediately stopped the conversation her parents were having. They both looked at her with wide eyes

"What!" her mom Eleanor Forbes exclaimed with shock. Shanyra glanced at her mom and then at her step dad and then smiled a little

"Just joking. Please continue the conversation pretending I don't exist" saying that the little girl went back to playing with her food. Her mom shook her head at her daughter then started talking with her husband once again.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We must attend this party..."

Being a small town girl, Eleanor Forbes always wanted to see the world and live a luxurious life. She is very much unlike her sister Elizabeth Forbes who is happy to live in Mystic Falls her entire life. Eleanor got out of Mystic Falls the first chance she got. She married a college professor after she graduated high school and started living in New York. They were together for four years and then got divorced by the time Eleanor graduated college. Let's say Eleanor was too ambitious to live her entire life as a housewife. After that she met a writer. A young man from Kashmir who traveled to America to visit the place. Eleanor somehow fell in love with him. She wanted to be with him, marry him but he wasn't ready to settled down. After he left Eleanor, she found out she is pregnant with his baby. Shanyra was born. She got the looks of her father. For starter, Shanyra didn't have blonde hair like her mother. Her eyes were light hazel color and not blue. Her skin wasn't pale unlike her mother's but fair enough. Even though there were very drastic differences, there were quite a number of similarities between mother and daughter.

Eleanor traveled to Europe with her infant daughter but she didn't return to Mystic Falls even though her sister asked her to come back home and settled down there with Shanyra. Eleanor got more ambitious than ever and managed to catch eyes of a rich business tycoon in London. Eleanor didn't care that he had three ex-wives, four daughters and three sons. She married him and started living a rich and prosperous life. In the beginning she was doing everything for her only daughter Shanyra and for her well being. But with passing time, everything else became more important to Eleanor than her daughter. Shanyra didn't know parental affection or any kind of any affection for the matter of fact. The only thing Shanyra got from her mom, is her credit card. Never her attention or time.

"I completely forgot to mention honey. Mr. Kol Mikaelson would be joining us tomorrow for lunch. All arrangements must be excellent" said Shanyra's mom's husband. Shanyra dreaded calling him dad.

"Meeting Mr. Mikaelson, I couldn't help but wonder how did he become so rich at such an young age. What a personality he has!" said Eleanor praising this stranger Kol Mikaelson. Probably another money making businessman.

"I am done eating. May I be excused now?" said Shanyra getting up from the table already. She was done enjoying the family time. Neither of her parents responded to Shanyra as if she never spoke

"Good night to you too" saying that sarcastically Shanyra went to her bedroom. One more week. She has to live here seven more days before going back to school. Shanyra wanted to run away from here. But where would she go? One phone call from her step dad and who knows how many people would start looking for her. She will be right back home. And then a lecture from her mom on being a well behaved girl.

"Home sweet home" said Shanyra sarcastically while staring at her bedroom ceiling that is decorated quite elegantly

The following day Eleanor was quite busy ordering around the housemaids and butlers. Mr. Kol Mikaelson would be arriving soon. Everything needs to be perfect for this lunch. Shanyra came downstairs and saw her mom going crazy. It was quite entertaining actually. For a while Eleanor didn't notice her daughter standing nearby. However when she did, she shrieked loudly.

"Shanyra, what is this you are wearing?" asked her mom and walked up to her with fast steps. Shanyra was wearing simple clothes, black trousers and a red baby t-shirt.

"Clothes mom" replied Shanyra with a duh tone. Eleanor narrowed her eyes at her daughter

"Go get changed immediately. Wear one of the designer dresses you have. And don't forget to wear accessories" said Eleanor "We must look very presentable"

"You aren't planning on making him my new dad, are you?" asked Shanyra suspiciously. Yesterday, her mom was admiring this person a lot after all

"Shanyra, stop talking rubbish and do as I say please" said her mom with stern tone of voice. Shanyra knew better than to get into an argument with her mom at the time. She went upstairs again, back to her bedroom. She decided not to come downstairs again unless called. She wasn't hungry anyway. Shanyra did change her clothes and wore an expensive dress and waited for a house maid or a butler to knock on her door. The knock happened half an hour later. Sighing out heavily Shanyra went downstairs again. Time to meet the rich and handsome Kol Mikaelson.

Kol on the other hand was speaking with Eleanor and Thomas who happened to be parents of the little girl possessing his soul. It was quite easy for Kol to find this family considering their status in the society. But it also made it difficult for Kol to simply abduct the girl and take her back to Mystic Falls. He couldn't kidnap her without getting into trouble. None of the family members go anywhere without high security and couple of body guards. And the girl barely gets out of the house. And the mansion also got heavy security. Not that Kol couldn't have handled it but he didn't want unnecessary problems. Hence Kol compelled Eleanor and Thomas to believe that he is a rich businessman at a fancy party they were attending and made them invite him to lunch. Now that Kol is sitting with the parents, soon he will meet the girl. He would probably compel her parents to forget about her. Under any other circumstance, Kol would have simply killed everyone in the house. But he is already weak. He really shouldn't waste his energy doing unnecessary killings. Only Kol knew how many people he had to drain to look normal and not exhausted at the time.

"I really feel, we should do this project together. I promise you, you wouldn't regret doing business with us" said Eleanor in her overly charming tone of voice. Kol was listening to their blabbering for a while now but when his eyes fell on the young girl, he completely stopped listening to what the couple was saying. He stared at her with unblinking eyes. She was so small, so young and so unfortunate. Eleanor noticed Kol looking at Shanyra. She got up from the couch and walked over to her daughter to check her appearance before formally introducing her to Kol

"Shanyra what were you doing in your bedroom? You were supposed to be here to welcome Mr. Mikaelson" said Eleanor in a whisper with pissed tone of voice

"I was trying to commit suicide mom" replied Shanyra with casual tone of voice. Kol heard that quite clearly and couldn't help but smirk to himself

"Oh shush!" scolded Eleanor "I am warning you Shanyra, if you don't behave properly this time, I will ground you for the rest of your vacation. Now walk with me"

"Mr. Mikaelson, this is my daughter Shanyra" saying that Eleanor looked at her daughter and told Shanyra with her eyes to show manners and speak with their honorable guest politely. Shanyra stopped the urge to roll her eyes at her mom and she smiled sweetly at Kol which was quite forced

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Mikaelson" said Shanyra with sarcastic sweet tone of voice that Kol didn't miss to notice.

"Nice to meet you too Shanyra" said Kol to the girl who didn't drop the sweet smile yet "You have a beautiful daughter Eleanor. Now I am having trouble deciding who is more beautiful" said Kol making Eleanor blush brightly.

Shanyra on the other hand had to lower her face to hide her mocking smirk. She thought only her mother was interested in the guy but it seems a two way track. Why else Mr. Mikaelson would openly flirt with her mom? Her step dad laughed at their little flirt and not get bothered at all. To Shanyra Mr. Mikaelson looked as rich as her step dad if not more. He was wearing an expensive suit and looked quite luxury addict. Kol turned his attention back to Shanyra who took a seat beside her mom on the couch

"I have heard that you go to a boarding school. Do you like it there?" asked Kol with his perfect English accent.

"Yes. I have many friends there and the school offers many extra curricular activities" Shanyra said a memorized answer

"She loves sports and belle dancing. She actually got the first prize in several school competitions" quipped in Eleanor like a proud mother. Shanyra couldn't help but lean closer to her mother and whisper to her

"Mom, he is interested in you, not in me. You should probably talk about your high school days" Eleanor pretended as if her daughter never said anything. Kol however shook his head inwardly while remained normal outside as if he never heard anything. Shanyra then looked straight at Kol with the same sweet smile plastered on her lips

"It's so true, like mother like daughter. My mom was head cheerleader in high school. How old are you exactly?" asked Shanyra all on a sudden before her parents could stop her

"I am twenty one darling, why?" asked Kol curiously

"Just wanted to know how many years younger you are than my mom. She is interested in you. You could be my future dad. Who knows?" said Shanyra avoiding her parents' glare at her. She was enjoying intentionally embarrassing her mother. Shanyra found it hilarious.

"I apologize for my daughter Mr. Mikaelson. She has an awful tendency of joking in between conversation" said her step dad giving Shanyra disapproving look. She truly is a pretty little thing with sharp tongue. Thought Kol to himself with a smirk on his lips

"It's quite alright. She has great spirit in her and she is spunky. I admire these qualities" said Kol while glancing at the little girl from the corner of his eyes. And he saw the way, she rolled her eyes as well.

"Not to brag or anything but you should have seen me in high school. I was twice more spunky than my daughter. I was Miss Mystic Falls in my year. It is quite a prestigious title in the town I was born" said Eleanor proudly making Kol quite surprised

"You lived in Mystic Falls" asked Kol clearly he didn't know this

"Yes, I must say I am surprised you know about such a small town Mr. Mikaelson" said Eleanor shocked as well

"I have been there. Are you from the founding families?" asked Kol with more interest

"Yes, I am a Forbes actually. You seem to know a lot about Mystic Falls" said Eleanor more amused

"How are you related to Caroline Forbes?" asked Kol straight away making Eleanor startled now

"She is my niece. I must ask, how do you know her?" asked Eleanor with serious curiosity

"One of my brothers really fancies her" replied Kol truthfully. He also realized that Shanyra is Caroline's cousin sister. This is going to be a little problem

"Oh my, small world I must say" said Eleanor laughing a little and feeling a little awkward as well. She hasn't talked to her sister Elizabeth Forbes in almost four years. Shanyra met her aunt and cousin only once in her life and that is when she was only seven. Kol suddenly suspected that Eleanor knew about vampires. She is from one of the founding families after all. Kol had to confirm his suspicion

"I have met plenty of members from the founding families in Mystic Falls. They fascinate me. Their believe in supernatural beings are quite amusing" said Kol and Eleanor immediately tensed up a little and her heartbeat increased as well proving to Kol that she knew all about vampires, werewolves and witches. Or at least about vampires. Still Eleanor wasn't full of vervain like she was supposed to. Probably Eleanor thought that now that she is far away from Mystic Falls no vampire could get to her and she became careless over the passing time

"Supernatural beings?" asked Shanyra speaking up once again with curiosity

"Yes, they are quite obsessed with hunting down vampires" said Kol with a charming smile. Thomas laughed at that

"Vampires? This is insane" Eleanor however didn't join in the laughter.

"They believe that vampires exist" inquired Shanyra more curiously and with serious tone of voice

"Yes, they do. But you don't, do you?" asked Kol a smirk gracing his lips

"I only believe in things I see with my own eyes. And I have never seen a vampire before" answered Shanyra straight away. Kol couldn't help but smirk devilishly this time. Only if Shanyra knew that she is talking to a vampire now. An original vampire at that. Also Kol is a ghost original vampire. It makes him more especial.

"Then how do you believe in God?" asked Kol

"I don't" replied the little girl making Kol stare at her intensely.

"Shanyra I think you should go upstairs and study" said Eleanor all on a sudden making Shanyra frown at her mother with confusion. Kol understood that Eleanor was suspecting him after the talk about vampires. Shanyra didn't ask anything and stood up to leave. But she could never go back to her bedroom. Kol used his vampire speed and blocked Shanyra's way. Starling the little girl in the process. He looked her in the eye and said

"You are going to fall asleep now" Shanyra immediately felt sleepy and she passed out in Kol's arms. Her parents were shocked to say the least. Eleanor was about to scream but Kol compelled her to stay quiet.

"You are not going to look for Shanyra. And you are going to forget about meeting me" Kol compelled both Thomas and Eleanor. Then he picked up Shanyra in his arms and walked out of the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality Or Fiction

**Chapter 3: Reality Or Fiction **

"Got your message" said Caroline rudely as she entered the Mikaelson mansion and walked up to Klaus. Caroline was pissed off. Extremely. However she didn't know what she was pissed off about. The fact that Klaus came back to Mystic Falls after promising her never to show his face again. Or that fact that Hayley is pregnant with his baby. Caroline would never admit to the later one. Or admit that she is pissed off in the first place. She is simply going to be Caroline Forbes who loathes a certain original hybrid with passion

"Caroline, I was beginning to think you would never come" said Klaus happy to see the blonde beauty

"Well you said it is a matter of life and death" said Caroline sarcastically while rolling her eyes

"And it is indeed" said Klaus with seriousness in his voice "I must show you something first"

Klaus took her to a bedroom. Caroline didn't know who it belonged to. The room wasn't empty though. Someone was inside. Caroline realized that even before entering the room. When she got inside, Caroline found a little girl sleeping comfortably on the bed. And the girl looked very familiar to her. She looked at her more carefully, trying to figure out who the little girl is and where she has seen her before.

"Look familiar?" asked Klaus watching Caroline attentively

"Yes, she is very much like my cousin" said Caroline but she refused to believe that the little girl sleeping on the bed in the mansion of the originals is her cousin sister. That girl lives far away from Mystic Falls. There is no way in hell she could be here.

"She is your sister Caroline" said Klaus to confirm the doubt. Caroline gasped out loud hearing that

"This is impossible" whispered Caroline in fear. She went over to the sleeping girl quickly. Caroline didn't want to believe it but she can't refuse it anymore that this girl is indeed her cousin sister Shanyra. Caroline checked her carefully to see if she was hurt anyhow. Finding her bruise free Caroline sighed in relief. Even though Caroline and her cousin weren't close. Actually they met only once in their lives but that doesn't mean they aren't family. And Caroline Forbes is very protective when it comes to her family and friends. Everybody knows this. Caroline looked at Klaus and glared at him heatedly

"What the hell is this Klaus?" asked Caroline with anger in her voice.

"Believe me love, I have got nothing to do with it" said Klaus raising his hand in surrender and show that he isn't the culprit here

"Then who brought her here" Caroline demanded answer

"That would be me" came Kol's voice. He entered the room gracefully

"You had to tell her, didn't you?" said Kol glaring at his brother Klaus but he didn't bother engaging in a fight with him. Kol walked over to the bed and looked at the little girl. Kol was contemplating waking her up or not. He could kill her in her sleep. It would be painless for the girl. But Kol also wanted the girl to live her last few moments

"Would anyone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" asked Caroline sounding frustrated. She looked at Klaus particularly "Why does Kol have my sister?"

"You better ask him love" Klaus said to Caroline making her glare at him more heatedly. Caroline then looked at Kol who had an unreadable expression on his face

"I am waiting" Caroline said bitterly to Kol as she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look intimidating. Kol rolled his eyes at her. He is going to get back at Klaus for unleashing Caroline on him, at such fragile time.

"She has my soul. I need it back to keep living in this world" Kol shortly explained to Caroline. But it only made her more confused.

"Excuse me? She has your soul. Are you insane?" said Caroline narrowing her eyes at Kol. Klaus understood that Kol isn't going to tolerate this drama anymore. Before any damage is done, Klaus took Caroline out of the bedroom and started explained everything to her somewhere else in the mansion. Kol on the other hand, focused back on the little girl. Gabriella should be here soon. She is going to perform the spells and put a soul inside his body. And in the process kill Shanyra. Against his better judgement Kol decided to wake up the girl.

"Wake up Shanyra" said Kol in her ear softly. Instantly the girl stirred a little in her sleep. A moan of protest escaped her breath. Clearly she didn't want to wake up. Kol couldn't help but caress her soft cheek gently to help her wake up. Shanyra furrowed her brows first then opened her eyes a little forcefully. Sleep was clouding her eyes. She instinctively rubbed her eyes with her fists to ease off the sleep from her eyes. She blinked couple of times before looking straight at Kol and focusing on him. Shanyra furrowed her brows again. She looks very cute when she does that. Kol thought to himself. However along with looking cute, she looked very confused at the moment

"Mr. Mikaelson?" she said with soft and sleepy tone of voice

"You can call me Kol, kid" said Kol smiling at her a little. She didn't response to that and looked around the room

"Where am I?" asked Shanyra sitting up this time. The room was stranger to her and so was the air of the place.

"You are in Mystic Falls where your mom was born" replied Kol while watching Shanyra carefully

"How did I get here?" before Kol could answer that question Caroline barged in the room. And she looked absolutely furious and freaked out as well

"How dare you?" yelled Caroline and she punched Kol in the face. For some reason Kol took the punch and didn't attack her back

"She is just a kid" shouted Caroline at his face

"How could you even think about killing her? This is low even for you" said Caroline while fuming with anger

"Well it's not my fault she has my soul" said Kol with nonchalant tone of voice as if he didn't care about killing a little girl. Caroline glared at Kol hatefully. No one cared about Shanyra that time. It was like she wasn't even there. But Shanyra was used to this, so it didn't seem strange to her. She remained quiet and watched the fight silently

"Listen to me carefully Kol. I will personally kill you and send you to hell if you lay a finger on her" said Caroline threateningly

"I will kill her and I will take my soul back. And you won't do anything because if you stop me, you will never see your mother again" said Kol with very calm tone of voice even though he was threatening her. But unlike Caroline's his threat was real. Caroline panicked immediately hearing that.

"What did you do to my mom?" asked Caroline with rage in her voice

"Nothing yet but you better behave and let me do what I need to do" said Kol and dismissed Caroline with that. Caroline was desperate for a third option. She didn't want any harm come to her mother but she didn't want her sister to die either. She is only a kid.

"Kol please. There must be another way" said Caroline not feeling ashamed to sound so desperate. Kol looked back at her again

"Even if there is, I don't have time to look for another way. This is all your and your friends fault. If you hadn't killed me in the first place-" Caroline interrupted Kol immediately

"You were trying to kill us. There was no other way to stop you"

"Why exactly I was trying to kill you?" snapped Kol angrily

"Because you were-" Caroline stopped herself from saying more. Kol was trying to kill them to stop them from raising Silas. And raising Silas turned out to be a horrible mistake after all.

"Yes, that's right. I was trying to protect everyone from the ultimate danger. Now Markos is after everyone of us. He even destroyed the other side. Now if we die, we are going to go to hell and get tortured who knows how horribly" said Kol getting more determined about not dying

"I know we shouldn't have gone after the cure. I know we should have believed you when you warned us about Silas. But killing a little girl isn't right either" said Caroline with pleading tone of voice. Hoping Kol was a bit human inside

"Believe me darling, I know it's tragic that an innocent little girl is going to pay for your sins. If it was anyone else from your friends, I would have enjoyed killing him. But she is the one, who needs to die here. And I do feel sorry for her" said Kol and he really meant it. He is certainly not going to enjoy killing this little girl. She hasn't even lived yet. And the fact that Henrik died around this age, made it more saddening for the original. Caroline realized that there is no point pleading to Kol. She looked at Klaus helplessly.

"Klaus please stop Kol" Caroline begged

"I am sorry love. I can't help you" said Klaus and he walked away from there

"I am going to let you spend sometime with her" said Kol indirectly to Caroline "And think about your mother before you plan on doing anything funny" said Kol and he also left the room. Caroline sighed out heavily before looking at her sister. Shanyra was staring at her intensely. She had her knees pressed against her chest and arms embraced them rightly. Caroline walked over to her and sat on the bed near her. She must be very confused and scared right now

"Hey, do you remember me? I am Caroline. We met when you were younger" said Caroline feeling a bit awkward. Well a lot awkward. She should be thinking of a way to save her right now. Not sit with the girl and talk

"Yes, I remember you. Vividly. You found all my step brothers very hot. You wanted to marry one of them" Shanyra spoke with nonchalant tone of voice making Caroline blush a little with embarrassment

"That's not what I wanted you to remember" confessed Caroline with a little hesitation

"You haven't changed. You are still into men with an English accent, aren't you?" stated Shanyra without any doubt

"No, I am not" defended Caroline immediately

"She is lying" spoke up someone from the doorway. Both Caroline and Shanyra looked up and found Rebekah standing there. Shanyra didn't know her though

"What do you want Rebekah?" asked Caroline with bitter tone of voice. It confused Shanyra. A lot of things are confusing her since she woke up. At first she found out, she is no longer in Prague but in Mystic Falls and with Kol. Then her cousin is here. God knows what happened to her parents. Then something is going on with her soul. To say that Shanyra was confused at the moment, it would the understatement of the century. But the girl didn't panic. Not that she wasn't feeling tensed up inwardly. But it wasn't in Shanyra's nature to create a scene. She always stays calm and composed no matter how she is feeling inwardly. And the fact that she heard Kol saying that he wants to kill her, it didn't make her feel any better. Shanyra wanted to get out of there but she is smart enough to know that she can't succeed. Kol kidnapped her in Prague and brought her here without her knowing about it. Who knows what else he is capable of doing. And Shanyra had a strong feeling that Kol is not human.

"Personally, I want nothing but Kol wants me to take care of the girl. She must be quite hungry. Aren't you sweetheart?" asked Rebekah directly to Shanyra. The girl looked at Caroline first then slowly nodded her head.

"Come now. I will help you freshen up. You need to change your clothes as well" said Rebekah holding up her hand for Shanyra to take. She again looked at Caroline who nodded to her. Shanyra took Rebekah's hand and walked out of the room with her. Caroline immediately called Stefan.

"Stefan, I need your help"

After freshening up, Shanyra looked quite good. Rebekah took her to the dinning table and made her seat. One of the housemaids served food in front of her. Shanyra was hungry but she didn't feel like eating either. With all the confusions, and questions running through her mind, she didn't really have the appetite at the moment.

"Come on, eat. I know you are starving. Your stomach is making all sort of noises" said Rebekah. She was being very nice with the girl which isn't very usual. But the little girl is going to die soon, probably made Rebekah feel pity

"I have a feeling this is my last meal" said Shanyra more to herself than to Rebekah. It's the first time she spoke actually

"No, it's not" said Caroline as she came there. She took the chair closest to Shanyra

"No one is going to hurt you" Caroline sounded very confident this time.

"You shouldn't give her false hope Caroline. No one can stop Kol from killing her" stated Rebekah in a matter of fact tone of voice

"If you don't remember Rebekah, we were able to kill your brother before. We could do it again. And we will do it if we have to" said Caroline glaring at Rebekah angrily

"Do you really think after what you did, Kol would be foolish enough to underestimate you and your friends again?" asked Rebekah rolling her eyes at Caroline

"Caroline" spoke up another voice that belonged to Stefan. Caroline sighed out in relief to see Stefan.

"Stefan. Thank god you are here" said Caroline and walked up to him with fast steps

"Are you alright?" asked Stefan with concern

"Yes, I am fine. Stefan this is my cousin Shanyra. Kol wants to kill her and he got my mom too" blurted out Caroline at once. Stefan couldn't believe the original was so heartless that he was willing to kill a little girl

"Damon is already looking for your mom. Come with me. We need to talk to Kol" said Stefan and they both started walking together towards the living room where the original brothers were

"May be we should find Elijah. I think he could help us stop Kol" said Caroline

"Elijah is probably with Hayley" said Stefan and hearing the werewolf's name Caroline's face darkened a little. But she covered it up before Stefan could notice it. Elijah has taken Hayley away from Mystic Falls and somewhere safe. Where no one could harm her. Hayley wasn't particularly willing to leave New Orleans and her werewolf family but she had no choice.

"Haven't you talked to Klaus yet?" wondered Stefan. Klaus should want to help Caroline like always.

"I did" said Caroline sighing out heavily "He wouldn't help"

Stefan and Caroline rudely interrupted a conversation Kol and Klaus were having. From the looks of it, it wasn't a friendly conversation. Klaus actually looked quite pissed off. Kol may or may not have spoken some truths to Klaus about sibling loyalty that Klaus did not like at all.

"Ah, so Stefan Salvatore is your knight in shinning armor" said Kol to Caroline with a smirk "Aren't you gonna feel jealous Nik?"

"We need to talk to you" said Stefan ignoring Kol's cheeky remark

"If this is about Shanyra, I suggest you not talk at all" said Kol at once

"Yes, it is about her. You can't kill her" stated Stefan firmly

"Excuse me? You can't order me Salvatore" said Kol arrogantly

"Are you sure? What would happen if your witch Gabriella suddenly drops dead? You would need a powerful witch to perform the spells, wouldn't you?" said Stefan and Kol's face darkened immediately

"What did you do?" asked Kol angrily. His nostrils flaring up with rage

"Nothing yet. But if you don't let Shanyra go, Enzo is ready to kill your witch" said Stefan with a smirk. Thinking that he was winning here. Enzo was willing to help as Caroline's sister is in danger. He wants to be on Caroline's good side of course. Kol glared at Stefan for a while then suddenly he smirked. Making both Caroline and Stefan confused. Has he gone crazy?

"You kill my witch and Markos would know where to find Elena. He will kill her and you wouldn't be able to do anything" said Kol with calm tone of voice

"You are bluffing" said Stefan. This time he is the one getting angry

"He is not" it was Klaus who assured them "You would do yourself a favor if you don't underestimate Kol this time" Caroline felt helpless once again. Is there nothing she could do to save her sister?

"There must be another way. Give us sometime. We will find it for you" said Caroline to Kol in a pleading tone of voice

"That won't be necessary" said a voice belonged to the witch Gabriella. She walked inside the room

"Gabriella, good to see you got yourself out of trouble" said Kol

"Yes, no thanks to you" said Gabriella with sarcastic tone of voice "I have found a way to keep the girl alive"


	4. Chapter 4: Be My Soul Mate

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and for following the story. Honestly I didn't think anyone would like it. This is another chapter. Please read and review. This is only getting started so your opinions would be very helpful. Thanks **

**Chapter 4: Be My Soul Mate**

"Soul mate? Seriously?" Caroline said with distaste and disbelieve in her voice

"That's the only other way. Kol either needs to take the soul completely or share it with her which is going to make them soul mates" said Gabriella who went through a lot of trouble to find this way that is gong to keep the girl alive. Caroline sighed out in frustration. Forgive her for not liking the fact that her sister is going to have an original vampire as her soul mate.

"You said something about consequences" asked Stefan to the witch

"Yes, Kol would need to keep her safe because if she dies, then he would die too. Kol wouldn't be able to stay away from her neither she will be able to stay away from him. There could be other consequences that I am unaware of at the moment" said Gabriella making Caroline more resentful towards this idea

"This is getting better and better" said Caroline bitter sarcastically and she glared at Kol heatedly. Kol glared back at her without any hesitation

"For your kind information, I am not exactly thrilled about having a soul mate either" Kol said to Caroline then he looked at Gabriella "But if a soul mate is what I need to stay alive and avoid killing the little girl, then so be it. I am in"

"Very well" said Gabriella "I must start preparing for the ritual then"

"Hold on. I have a few conditions here" said Caroline making everyone in the room look at her.

"What makes you think I am eager to hear them out?" asked Kol arrogantly

"Well this is my sister we are talking about here. Of course I have the right to have a say in it" said Caroline while she crossed her arms over her chest to look strong and determined. Shanyra was still with Rebekah in another room and thankfully not witnessing the fight and the arguments between them.

"Kol, at least hear her out. She is the girl's sister. Caroline would want the best for her. And her well being should be important to you as well" said Klaus supporting Caroline. Kol thought about it for a moment then said

"Fine. What are your conditions?"

"My first condition is, Shanyra is going to live in Mystic Falls so that I could visit her whenever I want. She is not going to grow up in your company alone. You would be nothing but a bad influence on her" said Caroline and she couldn't help but insult Kol as well. Caroline thought again. Why it had to be Kol and not a vampire like Stefan?

"I don't think so darling. Mystic Falls isn't exactly the most safest place in this world" objected Kol immediately and thankfully he didn't retaliate for the insult

"If my sister stays with you she wouldn't be safe anywhere in this world. At least here, she would have me" Caroline argued back

"Besides, I don't think you are an expert when it comes to taking care of little girls, are you?" Stefan said to support Caroline against Kol. The original glared at both other them

"What is your next condition?" asked Kol after a moment. Not saying out loud that he agreed with the first one but his not denying to it was agreement enough

"Shanyra would continue her studies here in Mystic Falls school" said Caroline and Kol agreed to it rather quickly. He wasn't going to deprive her from education himself

"As Shanyra is going to live in Mystic Falls, my mom or me is going to be her legal guardian, not you. And you will allow Shanyra to meet her parents or talk to them whenever she wants. She is not going to be your prisoner in anyway" said Caroline with strong tone of voice and continued adding more conditions to the list

"Also you are going to let her live a life and not control her every move. And you must never mistreat her or hurt her in anyway" said Caroline and Kol rolled his eyes at her this time

"Anything else barbie" asked Kol sarcastically

"Yes, don't dare call me that" said Caroline and she glared at Kol hatefully

"Gabriella, start the preparations please" ordered Kol ignoring Caroline's hostile eyes on him

"Aren't you going to tell the girl about this?" asked the witch. Not that it is absolutely necessary but she should know.

"Caroline, I think you should tell Shanyra" agreed Stefan with the witch

"Tell me what?" spoke up the very person they were talking about at the moment. Rebekah and Shanyra just entered the room. Rebekah heard parts of the conversation whenever she focused but she was quite busy talking to the little girl. She is quite interesting. Rebekah already told her many things about originals, vampires and other supernatural beings. She also told Shanyra why Kol is saying she got his soul and why he wants it back. Rebekah couldn't help but laugh when Shanyra expressed her feelings about having a second hand soul. The more Shanyra got comfortable with Rebekah the more she behaved normally and not with fear. Shanyra however, was surprised that her head didn't explode with all the information she learned at such a short time. It seems young mind could take a lot after all. Caroline and Stefan looked at each other and Stefan nodded to her vehemently. Caroline bit her lips and looked at her sister. Shanyra was looking at Caroline with wondering eyes. She was still finding it hard to believe that Caroline is a vampire as well. She looks so normal, means human normal.

"Shanyra, there is something I need to tell you" said Caroline with hesitation and sounded anxious as well. Making the little girl worried in the process. Caroline told Shanyra about change of plans and what is going to happen now. She negatively exaggerate about her being Kol's soul mate and also about how her life is going to be after the ritual happens. Shanyra kept staring at Caroline with unblinking eyes after hearing out everything. Caroline feared that the girl might be in too much shock to talk. Others were getting worried too. Kol was intensely looking at the girl while waiting for her reaction.

"Shanyra please say something" said Caroline with worry in her voice.

"You are a drama queen just like my mom Caroline. Must be a genetic thing" said Shanyra with her English accent. Finally showing emotions and she seemed awfully calm about what she just learned. She actually looked happy about it. If becoming Kol's soul mate means, Shanyra doesn't have to go back home then it's the best thing that is ever going to happen to her

"What?" exclaimed Caroline with shock and disbelieve. She couldn't believe her own ears

"What, what? You were speaking as if the world is coming to an end. So what, I am going to have a vampire as my soul mate. Is that a bad thing?" Shanyra genuinely wondered that and didn't understand the objection here. Caroline gaped at her sister with open mouth and wide eyes, as she heard that. The original siblings couldn't help but smirk though. They really didn't expect Shanyra to be okay with this especially Kol.

"Of course, it's a bad thing" blurted out Caroline with frustration in her voice. She can't believe that Shanyra is taking the situation so lightly. Perhaps she isn't completely understanding the problems here. Of course Shanyra doesn't know what kind of monsters the originals are. What they are capable of doing and what they did?

"Kol is not the most friendly vampire Shanyra. He is dangerous. He wanted to kill you just a while ago, remember" said Caroline trying to knock some sense into her sister. Kol wanted to defend himself against Caroline's accusation but remained quiet to hear what Shanyra has to say about that.

"Exactly, he wanted to kill me. But he didn't kill me" wait did Shanyra just defend Kol? The vampire who abducted her from home and wanted to kill her. The girl has serious issues.

"And I have heard that you are madly in love with his brother who has done far more horrible things than Kol. How come that's alright and I am getting a look from you for being okay with this soul mate thing. Especially considering I don't exactly have another choice here" said Shanyra with nonchalant tone of voice. She really wasn't understanding Caroline's point of view here.

"Well said darling" said Kol smirking broadly. Perhaps having her as a soul mate wouldn't be a bad thing after all. Even Klaus and Rebekah found her amusing. Stefan however was stunned at the girl's behavior.

"Thanks" said Shanyra flashing Kol a polite smile for the genuine compliment. Caroline glared at Kol and then narrowed her eyes at Shanyra. She was on the verge of going insane.

"Who told you that about me?" asked Caroline sounding pissed off alright

"Rebekah did" answered Shanyra straight away. Caroline glared at Rebekah who smirked evilly at her. Proving herself guilty

"Listen, Shanyra. Whatever she told you, they are all lies. Don't believe her. Rebekah is not a friend" said Caroline about Rebekah who glared back at her this time

"Enough of this" finally Klaus spoke up. He was done with this argument

"Caroline, your sister is willing to cooperate here. Don't try to complicate the situation unnecessarily" said Klaus and Kol thanked him in his mind. Caroline glared at Klaus but remained quiet. Though Caroline wanted Shanyra to understand the danger of the situation but she also realized that making Shanyra understand isn't going to help her in anyway.

"I am ready" announced Gabriella. Shanyra sighed out heavily hearing that. She was getting tensed up again. They were led to another room. Gabriella had the room decorated with candles and other witchy things.

"Shanyra, are you really okay with this?" asked Stefan for confirmation while they wait for the witch to start the ritual. He was also thinking that Shanyra isn't exactly understanding the seriousness of the situation properly. The young girl could be thinking that she is in a romantic movie. And Kol is going to be a charming lover.

"If you got any other bright idea to keep me alive, then please I am all ears. And I will be okay with that too" said Shanyra and Stefan lowered his head a little, feeling ashamed because he didn't have any other idea. Shanyra leaned closer to Stefan a little and spoke up in low tone of voice even though all the vampires in the room are going to hear her anyway

"By the way, are you Caroline's friend only or friend with benefits?" asked Shanyra with curiosity

"Shanyra" Caroline shrieked at her sister with low volume. Stefan also blushed a little at the question. Feeling embarrassed

"We are just friends" Stefan replied quickly and also wondered how come this little girl knows what a friend with benefits is.

"Probably because you don't have an accent" said Shanyra sympathetically and she looked at Stefan with pity. She earned a glare from Caroline as well.

"I really like her" said Rebekah to Klaus who was smirking as well. Kol even though knew already that Shanyra got quite a blunt mouth, it didn't stop him from getting amused once again.

"Shanyra, I would strangle you if you don't stop embarrassing me" threatened Caroline finally getting enough of her sister's snarky remarks

"What? I was just letting Stefan know the reason, why you are not into him" said Shanyra and she gestured to zip up her lips afterwards as Caroline narrowed her eyes dangerously. Caroline rolled her eyes at Shanyra as she stood still with her head lowered and hands joined behind her back. She focused solely on her feet, with pouting lips and looked like a sulking child who got scolded for eating an extra cookie. Caroline had to admit that Shanyra reminded her of her childhood and human days. She was very much like her but not completely. Caroline sighed out heavily and shook her head to herself and wrapped an arm around Shanyra's little shoulders. Caroline also realized that, it's best Shanyra changes her attitude sooner rather than later. She doesn't want her sister to get on bad side of someone dangerous because of her sharp and blunt commentary.

"Everyone else but Kol and the girl must leave the room now" said Gabriella with deep and heavy tone of voice. Caroline didn't want to leave Shanyra but she had no choice. Others walked out of the room as well and Klaus closed the door behind. Only Kol, Shanyra and the witch remained inside the room.

"Step inside the circle and joint your hands please" commanded Gabriella. Kol stretched his hand towards Shanyra and waited for her to take it. Shanyra inhaled couple of deep breaths before finally holding Kol's hand. She looked at him in the eye and Kol gave her an assured look that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Then both of them entered the circle together. To be bound to each other for eternity.


	5. Chapter 5: Loving The New Life

**Chapter 5: Loving The New Life**

"No" an air piercing scream escaped Shanyra's mouth in her sleep. She must be having a nightmare. The ritual is already done and Kol is her soul mate now. Shanyra didn't wake up since she fell unconscious during the ritual. And it's been over twenty four hours already. Kol rushed to Shanyra and tried to wake her up

"Shanyra wake up" Kol shook her with a little force. He is already very strong. Kol is feeling like an original vampire once again and not weak and exhausted anymore

"Shanyra" Kol called her name once again. Shanyra snapped open her eyes and jolted up in a sitting position. She looked at Kol and after staring at him for a moment with keen eyes, she sighed in relief.

"Thank god, you are still you" said Shanyra sighing out heavily once again. She was breathing heavily for screaming so loudly

"What do you mean?" asked Kol confusedly

"I had a nightmare. You suddenly turned into an angel. You were sparkling and grew feathery white wings on your back. And you were telling me that you are my guardian angel. It was horrible" Shanyra sounded quite disturbed while explaining her nightmare. Kol stared at her with unblinking eyes. Not sure what to say to her or do in that situation

"That all?" Kol asked sarcastically. Feeling quite awkward as well. He wasn't used to dealing with little girls like Shanyra.

"You looked quite girly too" said Shanyra with seriousness and horror. Kol rolled his eyes at her. He had a feeling that this little girl is going to be a pain in his arse.

"Get up. You have slept over twenty four hours already" said Kol getting up from the bed himself

"Well I could rest for a couple of hours more" saying that Shanyra yawned softly and laid back on the bed again and covered herself with the comforter properly. She curled into a ball and sighed deeply with comfort and contentment. Kol kept staring at her with arms crossed over his chest. It didn't make a difference to Shanyra though. She was ready to fall asleep again. Kol wasn't in the mood to play nice with her. He yanked the comforter off her body

"Hey" Shanyra yelled in complain

"I said get up. You are going to school today" said Kol with stern tone of voice that seemed to have no effect on Shanyra either

"School?" asked Shanyra as if she heard the word for the first time in her life. Kol rolled his eyes at her drama

"Yes, school. A place where kids go to learn and get educated. Ringing any bell princess" said Kol sarcastically

"I am not going to school" stated Shanyra sitting up again

"Yes you are. I thought you like going to school" said Kol clearly remembered Shanyra telling him that she loves her school

"I liked not staying home. And school happened to be an excuse for me to escape back then. But everything is changed now. Now I would like to travel around the world. Go to many places and visit all the countries in this world. Not that I haven't traveled before. I have visited a few countries already. But they were all family holidays. And most of the time, I ended up staying in a hotel room. But it's going to be different with you. It would be adventurous and thrilling. I think we should go to Egypt first. I have never seen a pyramid before. Have you been to Egypt before? Of course you must have. Just imagine, the two of us, in a never ending road trip, exploring the wildness of this world. Hey!... What are you doing?" exclaimed Shanyra, startled because Kol has suddenly thrown her over his shoulder and he was taking her somewhere

"Put me down Kol" demanded Shanyra but Kol never heard it. She was so light, Kol didn't feel any weight on his shoulder at all. Not that it would have mattered to Kol, if she was heavy

"I don't appreciate you being so friendly with me. You should fear me kid" said Kol in a matter of fact tone of voice while he walked towards Rebekah's room

"Why?" asked Shanyra curiously. She stopped struggling already and now resting on his shoulder quite comfortably

"Because what your sister said about me is true. I am dangerous" answered Kol making Shanyra roll her eyes to herself

"Well that certainly doesn't explain why should **I** fear you? I know you are never going to hurt me or let anyone else harm me" stated Shanyra the obvious quite frankly and confidently

"Speaking of my sister, where is she?" asked Shanyra. Clearly Caroline wasn't there anymore

"She had to leave. One of her friends got into some kind of trouble, as usual" answered Kol and he entered Rebekah's room. She was reading something in a book. Rebekah glanced at Kol and found Shanyra over his shoulder

"Never heard of knocking before" said Rebekah getting up from the bed. Kol gave Shanyra to Rebekah

"Feed her and get her ready. She is going to school today" said Kol and he started walking out of the room.

"I am not a nanny" yelled Rebekah after Kol "Besides, aren't you the guardian angel? You should know how to look after her yourself"

"Wow you heard that. That's awesome" said Shanyra amused

"Perks of being a vampire love. Let's get you ready first" said Rebekah

"What is it with Kol and taking me to school? He isn't trying to get rid of me, is he?" asked Shanyra suspiciously

"Wow you actually fear that thought. Don't worry, Kol can't get rid of you even if he wants to. He just wants you to get involved with something so that you wouldn't get bored here" replied Rebekah and Shanyra couldn't help but roll her eyes at that

"How thoughtful! But seriously, Kol should take me to shopping instead of taking me to school first. I don't have anything to wear here" complained Shanyra grumpily. It's not that Shanyra didn't like being the new kid at school. She actually enjoys being the center of attention. But the reason Shanyra doesn't want to go to school now is because she was hoping to have adventures in her life finally. She is an original's soul mate now. Is it really necessary for her to do homework, give exams and do everything any other normal kid does? Not in Shanyra's opinion. But clearly Kol thinks otherwise.

"You have everything you might need" said Rebekah and she took Shanyra to another room. There were rows of clothes, shoes and other things occupying the room. And they were all for Shanyra

"I did a little shopping for you while you were sleeping" said Rebekah but the girl looked more upset now

"I wish you had done the shopping while I was wake. I would have gone with you. I want to know how it feels like to shop in America" said Shanyra with sad tone of voice

"Don't be upset. We can always go to another shopping trip" said Rebekah making Shanyra smile a little

"Like right now?" asked Shanyra hopefully giving Rebekah puppy dog eyes

"Kol would kill me if I take you to shopping now" said Rebekah crushing all hope for Shanyra. Her face fell immediately "But we could have a little fun this weekend"

"We better. And you know what the best thing about me is, you don't have to worry about spoiling me. Because I am already quite spoiled" said Shanyra grinning widely making Rebekah smirk at her

"I have realized that already darling" said the original sister "Select a dress now love. Kol is not a patient man. And I would strongly advise you not to piss him off"

After half an hour later Kol and Shanyra were walking towards Kol's car. Shanyra was still trying to persuade Kol, not to take her to school. She is stubborn like that and doesn't know how to give up.

"Come on, you are a walking talking encyclopedia. What could possibly the teachers in Mystic Falls school teach me, that you can't? Going to school is pointless in my opinion" ranted Shanyra quite enthusiastically

"No one asked for your opinion" said Kol with calm tone of voice as he unlocked the car door with his keys. Suddenly Shanyra stopped walking and she stared at the car with fear in her eyes. Kol noticed it and got confused

"What is it?" Kol asked curiously

"I am not getting in that car" stated Shanyra with strong tone of voice while shaking her head vehemently. What suddenly got into her?

"Why not?" asked Kol with more confusion

"I don't like it" said Shanyra giving a straight answer. The car is a latest model shinny black colored Porsche which is obviously very expensive. It's the color that disturbed Shanyra the most. Kol rolled his eyes thinking Shanyra was being difficult on purpose so that he wouldn't take her to school.

"I don't like black cars" repeated Shanyra sounding very serious and a little frightened as well. she stared at the car with great disturbance

"You are getting on my nerve Shanyra. Just get in the car" Kol snapped at her angrily

"I am not getting in that car means I am not getting in that car" said Shanyra stubbornly this time. On the verge of throwing a tantrum. Kol really wished that moment that he had killed her instead of keeping her alive

"Fine. Wait here" said Kol and he went back inside. Kol could have forced Shanyra to get in the car but that would have had many consequences. The last thing Kol wants is to deal with a crying little girl. Thankfully Rebekah gave Kol her car keys. Along with a threat that if she finds a single scratch on the car, she would dagger him and let him rot in a box for couple of years. As Rebekah owned a red colored car, Shanyra had no problem getting in the car this time. Once Kol started driving towards the school, silence consumed them. Shanyra was feeling a little uncomfortable in his presence this time

"Sorry" said Shanyra with low and soft tone of voice after a while. Kol obviously heard that but he didn't say anything and only glanced at her once with the corner of his eyes

"I don't usually misbehave like that" spoke up Shanyra again. This time a little bit louder than previous time

"My mom would have had a heart attack if she heard me back then. She raised me to be very well behaved, you know" said Shanyra speaking normally this time. Kol closed his eyes shut and inhaled a deep breath

"Would you please stay quiet?" said Kol with gritting teeth so that he wouldn't yell at her

"I was just apologizing to you" said Shanyra innocently. Not understanding why Kol was getting mad at her for saying sorry to him

"Did I ask you to apologize?" asked Kol now looking at her with not so friendly gaze. Shanyra shook her head vehemently in reply. She was shrinking in her seat as a result of discomfort

"Don't talk" said Kol rudely and the girl nodded her head in agreement immediately. Kol focused back on driving again. After half a minute later Kol glanced at Shanyra. He saw tears dancing in her big eyes as she stared at her lap. She wasn't making any noise though. Kol immediately felt horrible. As if someone stabbed him with the dagger. What's going on? He shouldn't feel so bad about making the girl cry. But he was feeling bad. Extremely. Could it be one of the side effects of the bond? That's just great. Kol closed his eyes shut tightly and inhaled a deep breath. Not sure what to do, Kol pulled out his handkerchief and held it out to Shanyra. She took it and started wiping the tears from her eyes slowly and quietly. She wanted to thank him but Kol asked her not to talk

"I am sorry" said Kol after a moment, feeling immensely awkward. He usually doesn't apologize, to anyone. No matter what he did. Shanyra stayed quiet though. Not that she was ignoring his apology but she didn't want to talk anymore. The air was thick with tension. Kol didn't like that the girl was sulking but he didn't know what to do to make the situation better again.

"Are you missing your mom and dad?" Kol asked because he didn't have anything else to ask. Shanyra shook her head in reply. Kol rolled his eyes to himself

"You can talk" said Kol making Shanyra looked at him. She obeyed though

"I don't miss them. I never miss them" answered Shanyra "And Thomas isn't my dad. He is my mom's husband" Kol felt relieved that she was talking again

"Why don't you like them?" asked Kol out of curiosity

"No reason. I am never going back to them" said Shanyra more to herself than to Kol. The original stared at her intensely. There must be a reason behind this hatred. Kol wanted to ask but they already arrived at school. Kol pulled over the car. He got out of the car first then opened the door for Shanyra and helped her get out of it. Kol held her hand and started walking towards the admission office. As Shanyra is less than five feet, she looked quite short next to Kol. She actually needs to look up to see his face. Kol knocked on the admission office door

"Come in" a woman's voice came. Kol opened the door and walked inside with Shanyra. A forty year old woman was sitting at the desk

"Good morning. Please have a seat" the woman greeted them. Kol and Shanyra settled on the chairs across the desk, right opposite the woman

"I am Merlin Gomez" introduced the woman and she shook hands with Kol "I am guessing you are here for her admission" said the woman to Kol with friendly tone of voice.

"Yes, she just moved to Mystic Falls" said Kol. The woman then looked at Shanyra

"Well aren't you a beautiful girl. What is your name sweetie?" asked Merlin with a broad smile

"Shanyra Forbes" said Shanyra making Kol look at her. He didn't know her last name is Forbes as well. Clearly she inherited her mother's birth family name.

"Forbes as in Mystic Falls founding family Forbes?" wondered the woman

"Yes" Kol answered that question

"That's wonderful. And you are her-?" inquired the woman

"He is my soul mate" said Shanyra bluntly making both Kol and Merlin look at her with surprise. Afterwards Merlin looked at Kol with suspicious eyes. Could he be a pedophile? Kol forced a smile on his face

"She is kidding" said Kol but Shanyra shook her head at the woman. Kol obviously noticed that and furrowed his brows at her.

"Would you please excuse us?" saying that Kol took Shanyra outside of the office room

"What are you doing?" asked Kol crossing his arms over his chest. Shanyra gave him a clueless look

"What am I doing?" Shanyra asked him instead. Kol narrowed his eyes at her

"You are not supposed to tell anyone about us being soul mates" Kol said to her, getting pissed off again

"You want me to lie to her? Is that what you want me to learn at school? How to lie to people?" asked Shanyra as a smart ass. Kol closed his eyes shut and stopped himself from snapping at her

"It's not lying. Think of it as not telling the truth okay" said Kol with controlled calm tone of voice

"What's the difference between lying and not telling the truth?" asked Shanyra curiously. But she backed down as Kol gave her an angry look

"Fine, but what else am I supposed to say then?" asked Shanyra and Kol thought about it for a moment

"If anyone asks you about me, you are going to tell them that I am your brother okay" said Kol but Shanyra objected immediately

"Brother? Ewww. We might get married one day" said Shanyra nonchalantly and got a stern look from Kol right away

"What? We are soul mates right?" said Shanyra shrugging her shoulders at him "Besides, I have enough brothers already" Kol shook his head to himself when he actually wanted to bang his head against a wall

"Just stay here" saying that Kol walked inside the room again and compelled Shanyra's admission in the school. He should have done that in the first place. Kol didn't know about Shanyra but he felt as if his world is turning upside down slowly. And it's only the beginning. Who knows what he is going to face in the fear future?


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Speaker

**AN: Hey everyone. Here is another chapter for the story. There is a little Elena bashing so anyone Elena fan, sorry about that. Anyway thank you very much for the reviews and your support. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it so far. Please read and let me know your thoughts and opinions, positive or negative. The story continues from here...  
**

**Chapter 6: The Truth Speaker  
**

Caroline's mom Sheriff Forbes wants to meet her niece. Caroline obviously told Liz everything. Shanyra is getting ready at the moment. A meeting with her aunt is scheduled. And Kol is waiting for her to come downstairs. Obviously he wasn't going to let Shanyra go alone with Caroline. He doesn't trust vampire barbie at all. Kol was eavesdropping in Shanyra and Rebekah's conversation as well. Not that he didn't have anything better to do but Shanyra says a lot of things to Rebekah and Kol wants to know everything about her that she might not tell him. It is one of the things Kol discovered lately. He wants to know everything about Shanyra. If Shanyra blinks, Kol wants to know about it.

"I swear if my aunt turns out anything like my mom, I will flip" said Shanyra as Rebekah combed her waist length hair.

"What is it with you and your mom?" asked Rebekah curiously. It was crystal clear that Shanyra had issues with her mom.

"It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it" said Shanyra putting an end to that topic

"Fine. Let's talk about school then. Are you liking it here?" asked Rebekah. She wants to know about this girl too and not just because Kol asked her to find out as many things as possible about Shanyra but Rebekah wants to know about Shanyra herself. The girl seems to have a secret that she can't share with anyone. Or don't want to tell anyone.

"It's different here. There is a lot to adjust for me" answered Shanyra truthfully

"I am sure you will get used to of everything in no time" said Rebekah confidently

"The most popular girl in my class, Alison. I am making her so insecure and I am not even trying anything" said Shanyra shaking her head to herself. She hasn't made any friends yet. And Shanyra is quite okay with it. To say that Shanyra is choosy about who she befriends, would be a big understatement.

"You know Rebekah, back at my old school. I had very few friends of my own age. Most of my friends were older than me. I even had a few twelve graders in my friends list. It's fun to hang out with older people" said Shanyra and Rebekah listened to her carefully

"Probably that's why you know more than you should" said Rebekah the obvious

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Shanyra genuinely wondering about it while looking at Rebekah with keen eyes. The original didn't know what to say to that. Should she encourage this or not?

"Not really but you should have more friends of your own age" said Rebekah. That's the safest answer she could come up with. Shanyra thought about it for a moment then turned to look at herself in the mirror again to see if everything is okay.

"I don't know about friends but I am going to face serious problems getting a boyfriend here. I haven't found a single boy at school fitting my type or worth my attention. Not even in higher grades" said Shanyra and she looked troubled and worried about it. Rebekah raised her eye brows at Shanyra hearing that

"You have a type?" asked Rebekah thinking how come she has a type so young. Kid these days.

"Of course I have a type. Don't you?" asked Shanyra with serious curiosity

"No she doesn't" spoke up Caroline as she entered the room. She just arrived at the mansion "Rebekah here sleeps with everyone who makes eye contact with her" said Caroline not caring she is saying that in front of her twelve year old sister. Rebekah glared at Caroline heatedly and retorted back right away

"Don't make me tell Shanyra how desperate you are when it comes to sleeping with men" Rebekah verbally attacked Caroline making the younger vampire glare at the original

"Excuse me. Unlike you I have standards Rebekah and I don't sleep with everyone I come across" Caroline retorted back. If she is so desperate, Klaus wouldn't have to try so hard to be with her just for once. Shanyra watched the girls with interest while enjoying the girl fight. Thankfully Kol arrived there to stop the cat fight before it can get too nasty. He surely didn't want Shanyra to hear more things from the girls. It might have a bad influence on her.

"Would you two stop?" snapped Kol at Caroline and Rebekah, making them shut up successfully.

"Your mom must be waiting Caroline. We should leave now" said Kol to Caroline. Both the girls took in deep breaths. Caroline looked at Shanyra

"Are you ready?" she asked and Shanyra nodded her head

"How do I look?" she asked Caroline

"Beautiful" said Caroline really meaning it "Lets go, shall we?"

Shanyra waved bye at Rebekah and started walking with Caroline. Kol followed them behind. Even though he is going but Kol wouldn't be crowding the family meeting. He would just watch Shanyra from distance so that he would know she is safe. Besides, he doesn't like having Shanyra out of his sight. Another side effect of the soul mate bond. Kol does this when she is at school as well. He watches her from distance. Shanyra doesn't know about it though. But it probably wouldn't matter to her if she finds out. An adult would have freaked out with this kind of behavior but not Shanyra, cause she is just a kid and she takes everything serious quite lightly. And Kol actually appreciates it very much. Kol would be going through a lot of trouble if Shanyra didn't want to be with him or stay with him. If she hated him, Kol couldn't have dealt with it. Thankfully Shanyra is easy going in that matter. She actually doesn't want to leave him, ever. Which is nice but suspicious as well. What kind of kid likes staying with strangers more than her family?

Downstairs, Klaus entered the mansion with Elijah. The oldest brother has returned to Mystic Falls to see if he could help the messed up situation of Stefan and Elena and of course Damon included. With Markos lurking around Mystic Falls, they can't afford their own conflicts. Elijah didn't know anything about Shanyra though. Klaus hasn't told him about that yet. He would let Kol do the explaining. As Elijah didn't know anything, he got confused and surprised when he came across Caroline and Shanyra. Not even knowing her name at the time. And what is Kol doing with them?

"Hello brother" said Kol seeing Elijah there. Kol failed to notice the stunned look on Shanyra's face that time

"Who is she?" asked Elijah about the little girl straight away

"Her name is Shanyra. She is my cousin sister" answered Caroline. She didn't know if Elijah knew about the soul mate thing or not.

"Hello there" said Elijah smiling at Shanyra who was still looking at him with wide eyes

"This is going to sound like I am hitting on you. But I have seen you in my dreams" blurted out Shanyra before she could stop herself. Elijah looked at her with raised eye brows. He got confused as well.

"You have seen me in your dreams?" repeated Elijah as a question. Shanyra nodded her head vehemently

"Yes, couple of times actually. I swear. I don't exactly remember what you were doing but I remember seeing your face" said Shanyra without any hesitation. She was having a hard time believing her own eyes. It felt like she dreamed about someone and that person just walked out of her dreams. Hearing that Caroline looked at Kol. Hoping for an answer

"It's just the soul showing her my past memories in her dreams. It is nothing to worry about" explained Kol to Caroline that obviously everyone heard and Elijah got even more confused

"What are you talking about Kol?" asked Elijah demanding answers now

"You have missed a lot of things big brother" said Klaus smirking. He can't wait to hear what Elijah would say about Kol having a soul mate who happens to be a twelve year old girl

"Elijah, I will explain everything to you later. But right now, I need to go with them" said Kol and Elijah was ready to stop him but right then Rebekah walked in the room. She obviously heard Elijah and came to meet him

"Elijah. Glad you are back" said Rebekah to Elijah and then she looked at Kol

"I can go with Shanyra if you want. Elijah needs to know what is going on" said Rebekah as she offered her help to Kol. But Kol wasn't going to take it

"I would rather have you explain everything to Elijah if you really want to help. I am going with them" stated Kol strongly and no one dared to say otherwise

"Let's go" said Kol to Caroline and the three of them started walking again. Shanyra couldn't help but keep staring at Elijah as long as she could. And Elijah also kept looking at her. Elijah then looked at Rebekah. Expecting her to explain everything to him.

"What's going on Rebekah?"

Kol, Caroline, and Shanyra entered the Grill. Sheriff Forbes was already waiting for them at a table. Kol separated from the sisters and walked over to the bar. Matt was working there. He immediately got tensed up. Whenever Kol is around, he somehow ends up getting hurt. The only reason he kept standing there is because Tyler was there. Drinking at the bar as usual. If Kol attacks Matt for no reason at all, Tyler should be able to save him or at least try. Kol smirked seeing the former quarter back of Mystic Falls high, getting tensed up at his arrival. He loves having such effect on people. But not on Shanyra. He doesn't want her to fear him anymore. Not that Shanyra was scared of him in the first place. But before Kol wanted her to fear him, at least a bit. But not anymore. Though Kol would never admit to it out loud. He ordered drinks and settled on a stool at the bar. Kol noticed that, the vampire named Enzo is at the Grill as well. Rumor has it that he and Caroline are having some sort of chemistry between them. Well that's what Kol heard anyway. It's only a matter of time before Enzo gets into trouble with Klaus as well just like Tyler did. Because Klaus doesn't like competition. He rooted off Tyler from Caroline's life. It would be easier to beat Enzo. As for Kol, he is going to stay as far away as possible from this drama.

On the other hand, Shanyra, Caroline and Liz were having a great conversation. Liz was quite concerned for the girl. It surprised Shanyra because she wasn't expecting that. But she appreciated it nonetheeless. It didn't take long for Shanyra to realize that her aunt is very different from her mom. Lucky Caroline. Aunt Liz asked her questions about what she likes and what she doesn't like. How was her life before? How is it now? How is she feeling about her new life? If she is really alright? Most importantly if Kol is treating her alright. Shanyra was touched by her aunt's concern. After Liz left to go to work, Shanyra got into deep thinking suddenly

"What's wrong Shanyra? Didn't you like my mom?" asked Caroline. Shanyra shook her vehemently right away

"No, she is great. It's just. I wish my mom was like her. They are sisters after all. But my mom is so different" said Shanyra more to herself than to Caroline

"Well aunt Eleanor has always been different than mom. Well that's what I heard. I never really got to know her personally or spent time with her" said Caroline truthfully

"Neither did I" said Shanyra with heavy tone of voice. Caroline thought she should cheer Shanyra up as her sister looked a bit upset that moment

"You know my mom wasn't always like this. There was a time, when I thought she didn't care about me. Mom was always so busy with work. She never had time for me. And I was bitchy as well. We grew apart but then I turned into a vampire. It changed me and somehow it changed our relation as well. I am very close to my mom now" said Caroline and Shanyra listened to her quietly and didn't say anything in return

"I am sure one day you will realize it too that your mom may not be able to spend time with you but she cares about you the most. You just need to give her a chance and change yourself as well. She can't get to you if you push her away. I learned from my mistakes but you could avoid making any mistake in the first place. Have you talked to your mom, since you got here?" asked Caroline and Shanyra shook her head in an emotionless way

"Well I think you really should Shanyra. She must be worried about you. Kol has compelled her otherwise she would be here already" said Caroline confidently trying to make her sister understand that her mom cares about her even though she might not show it openly. Shanyra then suddenly looked straight into Caroline's eyes

"Then I pray, the compulsion never wears off" said Shanyra making Caroline sigh out heavily. Shanyra is quite stubborn for sure. She isn't going to change her mind about her parents in one day. But Caroline would keep trying

"Anyway, lets talk about something else then" said Caroline changing the topic "How is school?" What is it with everyone asking her about school. Shanyra thought that to herself

"It's like school" answered Shanyra trying to pull herself out of the gloomy mood and be spunky once again. Caroline and Shanyra talked some more about random unimportant things. Then their conversation was interrupted because Elena and Bonnie entered the Grill and walked up to them. Damon and Stefan also came but they went to the bar instead. Suddenly the air of the room became quite thick. If they weren't under a truce, Kol would have attacked Elena or Damon already. But they settled on glaring at each other only.

"Hey Caroline" said Bonnie. She and Elena settled at the table.

"Hey" said Caroline to both of them

"Is she her?" asked Bonnie looking at Shanyra with interest

"Yes, she is my sister" said Caroline to her friends "Shanyra, they are my best friends Bonnie and Elena"

"Elena?" Shanyra repeated the name with surprised expression which confused the three girls.

"I have heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you" said Shanyra suddenly feeling excited about meeting Elena. Elena was surprised a little to hear that along with Bonnie and Caroline but smiled at Shanyra anyway

"Hi, nice to meet you too Shanyra" said Elena finding the girl's excitement quite amusing and confusing

"What exactly did you hear about Elena? Because I didn't tell you anything about her" said Caroline realizing that something is wrong here

"Well I heard, she can make any man fall for her. The universe revolves around her. Everyone practically worships her including you Caroline. And I also heard something about switching Salvatores on a weekly basis. I am not quite sure what that means though. Rebekah didn't explain that to me yet. Anyway, you must give me some tips about men. I want number of men swooning over me too when I am more grown up" said Shanyra quite excitedly and enthusiastically. Even though the words were inappropriate but her expression was genuine. She was really interested in knowing about how Elena does, what she does. Caroline grew immensely uncomfortable. Elena didn't feel more embarrassed in her life and Bonnie was simply gaping at Shanyra. No one ever said those things so bluntly to Elena. And the fact that a little girl is saying these things, made the situation more embarrassing for Elena. Because it seemed she really believed her to be like that. On the other hand, Kol was trying hard not to laugh out loud and a huge smirk was playing on his lips. Stefan was shaking his head to himself while Damon couldn't help but glare at Shanyra. And Enzo and Tyler were simply amused. Matt couldn't hear the conversation unfortunately for being a human

"I am sorry Elena. Rebekah has filled her head with horrible things about us" apologized Caroline quickly, making Shanyra frown at her with confusion

"Then you better undo whatever Rebekah put in that little head Blondie" said Damon walking over to the girls. Kol immediate got alert.

"Her name is Caroline" said Shanyra without any hesitation, realizing it wasn't an affectionate nick name or anything like that. Damon narrowed his eyes at the little girl.

"Damon, please. You don't have to butt in it" said Caroline making Damon look away from her sister. She didn't want Damon anywhere near Shanyra.

"So you are Damon? The one-" Shanyra never got the chance to say more. Because Caroline put a hand on her mouth and prevented her from talking further. Kol walked over to them right away

"I think it's time for Shanyra to leave" said Kol and Caroline nodded her head without any objection.

"Come on" said Kol to his soul mate. Shanyra nodded obediently and started walking with Kol. Caroline sighed out in relief once they left. She really needs to do something about Shanyra's bluntness. And tell her the truth about everything and not let her believe whatever Rebekah is saying to her. On the other hand Kol got into his new car which is silver in color this time. He started driving towards the mansion.

"You were awesome back there" said Kol who couldn't help but praise Shanyra. The girl however frowned at him with confusion

"But I didn't do anything" said Shanyra really wondering about what she did that is making Kol praise her

"You have no idea what you did" said Kol smirking more

"Did I do anything wrong?" asked Shanyra worriedly

"According to your sister, yes. But according to me, no" answered Kol honestly

"Why the difference?" wondered Shanyra curiously

"You enthusiastically insulted Elena even though unintentionally I suppose. She happens to be your sister's best friend. So obviously Caroline wouldn't appreciate what you did" said Kol which confused Shanyra more

"How did I insult Elena? Is everything I said about Elena not true?" asked Shanyra more curiously

"Oh they are darling. But truth can be very insulting sometimes. And people don't like to hear them" said Kol making Shanyra understand it a little bit. The way Rebekah talked about Elena, Shanyra thought, really thought that Elena feels proud of everything she does. Especially playing with two brothers at once and having everyone worship her. Well the damage is already done. There is nothing she could do now. But Shanyra would apologize later. If she really known that Elena would feel insulted instead of pleased, she wouldn't have said those things to her

"You don't like Elena, do you?" asked Shanyra to Kol. He remained quiet for a moment. Thinking about whether he should tell her or not

"Well, I can't exactly like the person who killed me" said Kol making Shanyra gasp at that

"Elena is the one who killed you" Shanyra only knew that one of Caroline's friends killed Kol but she didn't know who exactly

"Rebekah didn't tell you this, did she?" said Kol knowing Rebekah wouldn't talk about his death, not to Shanyra. Not to anyone. Shanyra shook her head to that. No apologizing Elena now. How could she kill him? Wondered Shanyra in her mind

"I don't understand, my sister and her friends, why they hate you so much? What did you do to them?" asked Shanyra looking straight at Kol with furrowed brows

"I tried to stop them from unleashing hell on earth. Got killed doing so. I did try to kill them but never succeeded because they got to me first. I didn't do anything else. I promise. But they consider me the bad guy. So they will always hate me. No matter what. I will always be a monster to them" said Kol not knowing why he was sharing this with Shanyra. But now that he did. Kol felt quite good about it. What Shanyra said next, really surprised Kol though

"They wouldn't have thought you are a monster if they had met a real monster" said Shanyra more to herself than to Kol.

"What do you mean?" asked Kol curiously and confusedly. But Shanyra shook her head in reply

"Nothing" she said softly and remained quiet after that. Kol didn't push her to talk but his feelings got stronger that Shanyra is hiding something from him and everyone else. Probably from herself too. What could it possibly be?


	7. Chapter 7: Have A Happy Period

**AN: Idea of this chapter just came into my mind and I wrote it but now I am feeling a bit nervous about it because I have never wrote anything like this before. I don't know if you are going to like it or not. Hope you do. And if you don't like it, let me know and I will delete this chap and write something else to continue the story. **

**Chapter 7: Have A Happy Period **

Shanyra woke up from her deep slumber. She yawned softly and then stretched her hands and body. It was already a bright and sunny day. Shanyra wished she didn't have to go to school today but Kol wouldn't let her miss her school. He is so serious about her education and almost everything else. It's annoying really. Rebekah said to Shanyra once that Kol is actually the fun brother. He is a bad boy as well. Shanyra couldn't help but scoff to herself at the thought. Kol doesn't even let her have fun, let alone have fun himself. At least Shanyra didn't see Kol doing anything that would count as having fun. And it's been a month already since Shanyra is living with Kol and the rest of the originals. Perhaps whatever fun Kol has, he gets it while not hanging around Shanyra. And a bad boy? Where did that come from? Kol is strict and not overly friendly, but he doesn't show any quality of being a 'bad boy'. Shanyra gets really confused sometimes because of what she hears from people about Kol and what she sees herself.

Shanyra threw the comforter off her body as she got ready to get out of bed at last. Just as she did that a gasp escaped her mouth immediately. Because there was blood on her bed sheet. It wasn't a lot of blood and it wasn't a mess but where did that blood come from. Shanyra doesn't remember getting hurt. She still checked her hands and legs and even neck to see if there is any wound on her body. And just as she expected there wasn't even a small paper cut. Shanyra glanced at her pajamas and found out where the blood is coming from. Realization hit her and a gasp escaped her mouth again. This time louder. She understood what is going on. And Shanyra felt greatly troubled about it. Not to mention embarrassed. Shanyra wasn't mentally prepared for her period. And the fact that she is living in a mansion with vampires, didn't help Shanyra calm down a bit. That particular realization horrified Shanyra even more. They will obviously smell the blood on her and find out what is going on right away. This is so embarrassing. Shanyra felt like crying at the moment. Rebekah could have helped her but unfortunately she wasn't home. The original sister has gone to visit Hayley and wouldn't be returning until the day after tomorrow. And there is no way in hell, Shanyra is going to Kol with this problem. She may talk all sorts of nonsense and rubbish things with Kol most of the time but this is something way too personal.

Shanyra grabbed her phone and called Caroline because she is the only other girl close to her. Even though Shanyra wouldn't feel extremely comfortable talking with Caroline about this as well but there is no other option at the moment. Thankfully Caroline picked up quickly. Right after the first ring.

_"Hey Shanyra what's up?" _asked Caroline with a bit concern in her voice because Shanyra never calls her so early in the morning

"Caroline, can you come over to the mansion please? It's an emergency" said Shanyra sounding very uncomfortable and tensed up

"_What's wrong Shanyra? Are you in trouble? Where is Kol?" _asked Caroline getting worried now

"I am... Something happened... Just come over please" said Shanyra with pleading tone of voice

_"Shanyra I am out of town right now. Tell me what's going on?" _insisted Caroline.

"I am. It's... never mind. Bye" said Shanyra and she hung up even though Caroline was still talking. Caroline can't come to help her immediately. Therefore Shanyra didn't find any point telling her about her period. This matter is not up for gossip. Now what she is going to do? Shanyra felt tears gathering in her eyes. Feeling helpless. She can't get out of the room without cleaning up first and use one of the things girls use during period which she doesn't have at the moment. Shanyra was thinking about what to do when the door knob turned and Kol opened the door of the room. He came there to wake up Shanyra not knowing she is already up and in deep trouble.

"Don't come inside" yelled Shanyra right away after letting out a sharp shriek. Kol can't be here right now. He can't. Shanyra quickly wrapped the comforter around her again and covered herself properly. She hid the blood stain on the bed sheet as well with the cover.

"Oh, what is going on?" asked Kol surprised because Shanyra doesn't talk to him like that or react like that. He was still standing at the doorway and thankfully didn't enter the room.

"Nothing, just go away" snapped Shanyra getting more uncomfortable. Kol obviously didn't go away. Instead he narrowed his eyes at her curiously.

"What got into you?" asked Kol furrowing his brows and walking further inside the room

"Don't come any closer" said Shanyra with firm tone of voice and anger as well this time

"Just leave. Please" the girl said a bit rudely, getting more and more uneasy with each passing second. Shanyra should have known that Kol is extremely stubborn and he doesn't give up easily. Actually he doesn't know how to give up. And her behavior encouraged Kol more to find out about what is going on with her

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on" said Kol and he walked up to Shanyra and stood very close to her bed. Suddenly Kol smelled something. Blood. The original instantly tensed up. He looked at Shanyra with worry

"Are you hurt?" asked Kol anxiously and looked at Shanyra closely to find any wound on her

"No" said Shanyra with awkwardness this time and she lowered her head feeling immensely embarrassed as well

"Don't lie to me Shanyra. I can smell blood on you" said Kol and he crossed his arms over his chest. Waiting for Shanyra to tell him what happened exactly.

"I am fine. Just leave me alone" said Shanyra feeling humiliated now. Tears started to roll down her face already. Kol immediately softened. He sat on the bed so that he could look at her face properly.

"Hey, it's okay. I can help you. Just tell me where are you hurt? I can heal you with my blood if you want" said Kol speaking softly with the crying girl. He was feeling bad that Shanyra got hurt somehow and he wasn't there to help her. Who knows for how long she has been in pain. How did she get hurt anyway? And why is she hiding it from him? Is she thinking that Kol would scold her for getting hurt? Kol wondered those things in his mind. Well he would find out about that later. For now, Kol simply wants to help Shanyra. And he would help her whether she wants it or not.

"I am not hurt. I am..." Shanyra stopped herself from saying more "Please just go away Kol. You can't help me"

Hearing that Kol looked at Shanyra with confused eyes at first but then he realized what is really going on with Shanyra. Kol has been a vampire for a long time. He almost forgot about these human things. But he understood at last. And now that Kol understood the problem here and why Shanyra looked so embarrassed, he couldn't help but smirk at her

"Are you?" said Kol making Shanyra look at him. She understood that Kol realized what is going on.

"Don't say it" warned Shanyra and she flushed terribly. Kol full on grinned this time at her embarrassment. He found it so amusing

"Aww, little Shanyra became a woman today. Congratulations darling" Kol smirked more after saying that and Shanyra gaped at him with open mouth and wide eyes. She turned completely red like ripe tomato. Shanyra finally understood, how Kol has fun. It's by tormenting other people. And unfortunately she is the victim this time.

"Aarghhh! Get out of my room Kol" Shanyra screamed with embarrassment and she hit Kol with a pillow. It only made Kol laugh more

"Oh and she is cranky today. This is amazing" said Kol ruffling her hair a little knowing Shanyra absolutely hates that. The girl started crying out loud this time. She slapped Kol's hand away from her angrily

"You are so mean Kol. I will never talk to you again" said Shanyra pouting and sobbing and glaring at Kol angrily

"Fine by me princess. Lets see how you get out of this mess without my help since Rebekah isn't here right now" saying that Kol got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. Out of all the times Shanyra wished to see Kol's bad side, her wish had to come true today. Just when she is in such an embarrassing mess.

"Stop" said Shanyra before Kol could walk out of her room completely

"I need your help" whispered Shanyra with low tone of voice. It was almost inaudible. Feeling more humiliated than before. Kol turned around to look at her again

"Excuse me. Did you say anything? I guess not. You said you are never going to talk to me. I must be hearing things in my ears" Kol said the last part to himself. Playing mean with Shanyra on purpose. He is really being a sly devil today. Probably because he is in a good mood for no reason at all. Shanyra glared at him heatedly. It is the first time Shanyra glared at Kol like that. Her sister often does that. Shanyra however looked more furious than Caroline ever did while glaring at Kol

"I said, you are a jerk Kol" said Shanyra fuming with anger. She was turning her embarrassment into rage and targeted Kol with it

"Now now, princess. That attitude isn't going to get you anywhere with me. Ask me nicely and I will help you. I promise" said Kol smirking evilly at Shanyra. Hands crossed over his chest. The girl stared at Kol with hypersensitive eyes for a moment. Then she swallowed her pride and anger and spoke up again

"I need your help" said Shanyra loudly this time but still rudely. Kol raised his eye brows at her

"I said nicely" said Kol not going soft this time. Shanyra pouted her lips more

"Help me please" said Shanyra not even looking at Kol this time. Either she was too angry or too embarrassed or both

"That's better" said Kol walking up to Shanyra again "Now, I believe you don't have anything you need right now"

"No" said Shanyra in response. She had her head completely lowered this time. Her chin was pressed against her collar bones actually

"Kids" said Kol shaking his head to himself "Come on, lets get you cleaned up first"

Kol removed the covers from her. Making Shanyra go stiff immediately with discomfort. Kol made her get out of the bed. There was more blood on the sheets than before. And Shanyra's pajamas had blood on them as well that she tried to hide from Kol as much as possible though there was nothing she could do really. Kol didn't show any sign of disgust or discomfort at all which kind of surprised the girl. How can Kol be so okay with it? Shanyra entered the bathroom to have a shower and get cleaned up. Meanwhile Kol arranged for everything Shanyra would need. The water wasn't running anymore indicating Shanyra already finished cleaning up and having a shower. But she didn't come out. Kol sighed out heavily and knocked on the bathroom door. Shanyra opened the door slightly and looked at Kol. The original smirked and held a pack of pads in front of her

"Have a happy period" said Kol grinning broadly. Shanyra immediately turning red, snatched the packet from Kol and shut the door quickly

"Don't forget to read the instructions first" said Kol loud enough so that Shanyra would hear him

"Unless you want to leak in public" Kol said that with lower volume and more to himself. Kol didn't buy the goods himself. He compelled a woman at the store to buy those for him. Not that Kol would have felt embarrassed buying feminine products but because he had no idea what to buy or which ones are good. Almost two hours later, Kol is driving Shanyra to Caroline's house. No way Shanyra is going to stay in the mansion while on her period. It was bad enough that Kol found out. She doesn't want Elijah and Klaus to know about it too. She would die from embarrassment. As long as she is bleeding, Shanyra is going to stay with Caroline and Aunt Liz. And hopefully Kol would stay away from her as well for these days. However, Shanyra has to admit that she is feeling a lot more comfortable around Kol now than earlier when Kol just realized what happened to her.

"I think we should celebrate" said Kol breaking the silence and making Shanyra glare at him

"Shut up Kol" said Shanyra turning red once again

"Come on you finally entered womanhood. Aren't you happy about it?" asked Kol curiously

"Yes, I am feeling overjoyed right now. Thank you for asking" said Shanyra sarcastically while rolling her eyes to herself

"You always make it seem like you want to grow up fast" said Kol speaking seriously this time

"I wanted that. But not anymore. It seems though that I am never going to get what I want. When I wanted to grow up fast, I wasn't growing up and now that I don't want to grow up so fast, I am growing up. It's unfair and messed up really" said Shanyra, clearly not being happy about the changes happening to her

"What changed your mind?" asked Kol wondering about it

"You" answered Shanyra straight away

"Me?" asked Kol surprised

"Yes you. With you, I am finally enjoying my childhood and I don't want it over anytime soon" said Shanyra honestly. Kol only nodded his head to that. Silence fell over them once again

"For someone as blunt as you, I never thought you would be embarrassed about anything or hesitate to talk about anything. I see I was wrong" said Kol truthfully breaking the silence once again

"Why did you think that I am a blunt person?" asked Shanyra looking at Kol, confusedly

"Well for starter, you hit on me without any hesitation" said Kol smirking a little. Shanyra frowned angrily at him

"I never hit on you" defended Shanyra right away

"Oh yeah, who said, I am the hottest soul mate just two days ago" said Kol making Shanyra roll her eyes at him

"That was a compliment. There is a difference between hitting on someone and complimenting a person. Don't speak as if you weren't flattered. And by the way, you don't always act the way I expect you to either" said Shanyra making Kol more interested about what she has to say

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought earlier when you realized what is going on, you would be grossed and you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me during this time. But here you are. Thinking about celebrating this" said Shanyra shaking her head to herself

"I am not a fourteen year old teenager boy darling. And if you have forgotten it, I survive on blood" said Kol rolling his eyes at her

"Right, thanks for reminding me about that" said Shanyra sarcastically while rolling her eyes as well

"You shouldn't hide anything from me Shanyra. Not even something personal. Secrets are poisonous. Who knows, we might get married one day. There shouldn't be any secret between us" said Kol smirking and making Shanyra glare at him with annoyance.

"Don't use my own words against me Kol" said Shanyra threateningly

"What? We are soul mates right?" said Kol mimicking Shanyra's attitude. Shanyra hit Kol on his arm playfully and smiled a little afterwards. But then Shanyra suddenly got lost in deep thoughts. She was thinking of something and Kol really wished he could know what she is thinking in her pretty little head. Kol hoped that after today, they would become closer than before and at one point Shanyra would share everything with him. No matter how personal or embarrassing or secretive it is.


	8. Chapter 8: Exchange Personalities

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, my wonderful readers. This is another chappie. Hope you like it. Please read and review. This story is depending on your responses. **

**Chapter 8: Exchange Personalities  
**

Even though Shanyra still wants to travel, she is growing fond of Mystic Falls and getting attached with people. Shanyra is eventually changing, personality wise and also in other different ways. Some changes are good and some changes are not so good. But no one really noticed it except for Kol who obviously watches her every move very keenly and carefully. He could tell even a slight difference in Shanyra's behavior. Kol himself was experiencing changes in his personality. And the original is quite troubled about it. Perhaps it's because of the soul, but Kol doesn't enjoy unnecessary killing humans anymore. He doesn't know it for sure though. For past few days, every time Kol fed from someone, he let them go, let them live and compelled them to forget about everything. Yes, he is the same Kol Mikaelson who used to leave trails of bodies just for the fun of it and always itched to kill something. Kol feared turning back human but no, he still got fangs and he still craves blood. But it seems that his emotions are turning on slowly. Kol avoided humanity for a very long time. So now that he is having feelings once again, human feelings, Kol is inwardly freaking out. He wouldn't show it or admit to it but the changes in him are so obvious that almost everyone was noticing them. And everyone means everyone

"Are you alright?" Shanyra asked Kol with concern in her voice. She looked at him with curious eyes. Kol has just pulled over in the school parking lot. He is dropping off Shanyra at school, as usual

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" Kol questioned in return

"You look, troubled. Something is bothering you for couple of days now. I have noticed it. Is it because of me? Am I doing anything wrong?" asked Shanyra with serious tone of voice. She looked worried too. For Kol

"No" said Kol quickly "You are not doing anything wrong. And I am fine. There is nothing to worry about" an awkward moment passed between them after that

"You are going to tell me if anything is happening with you, right?" asked Shanyra for confirmation. Kol shares a lot of things with her if not everything. She is the only person Kol opens up to actually.

"Of course. And I assure you nothing is going on. Everything is alright" said Kol but Shanyra gave him a look

"I don't care about everything. I am only concerned about you" said Shanyra being very straight forward

"I am fine. I promise" said Kol sounding convincing enough "You should go now. Wouldn't want to be late for the class, would you?" Shanyra shook her head, agreeing with Kol. She opened the car door at her side. Shanyra was about to get out of the car but stopped herself. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Kol and gave him a tight hug. It made Kol rigid at first because Shanyra never did this before. But then he relaxed a bit and embraced her back.

"Okay, right...this is, great" said Kol incoherently. He obviously isn't used to of getting hugs. And it made him uncomfortable. He pushed Shanyra away from him slowly and flashed her a tight smile

"Off you go now. I will come to pick you up" said Kol. This time Shanyra got out of the car and after waving at him, she ran inside the school building. Kol sighed out heavily. He wasn't feeling strange at all. Sarcasm inserted. It's a wonder how a little girl is making him feel things, Kol refused to feel for centuries. Concern, love, affection, and many other emotions were surfacing up eventually. Kol sighed out heavily and started the car again. He is going to speak with Gabriella today. See if she found out anything else about this soul mate bond. Whatever is going on with him, is it because of this bond or is it something else? Kol has asked Gabriella to come to Mystic Falls once again. The witch couldn't refuse obviously. Kol hoped that she has already arrived at the motel room where the meeting is suppose to take place. Thankfully when Kol arrived there, he found the witch waiting for him.

"Gabriella, nice to see you again" said Kol with a smile that confused the witch a bit because it was a genuine smile and not a smirk that usually plays on Kol's lips

"Hello to you too Kol. How are you doing?" asked Gabriella

"Great. I am strong again. And I am still here" said Kol and they both walked over to the couch and settled there across from each other.

"And how is your soul mate doing? Is she still okay with living with you?" asked Gabriella curiously. The mention of Shanyra broadened the smile on Kol's lips

"She is more than okay actually. I know it's going to sound unreal but I think she wouldn't leave me even if I ever ask her to, which I never will of course" said Kol speaking fondly about Shanyra.

"I see you are getting quite attached with her. And it seems the other way around too" said Gabriella from what she was observing and hearing

"I guess, I am. Have you found out anything else about this bond? Anything you didn't know before" asked Kol quite politely which surprised Gabriella but she didn't make it obvious to Kol

"No, nothing new. This kind of bond was never created before Kol. An ancient witch thought about doing it but she never done it after creating the spells for it. No one knows of the consequences of this bond. Frankly speaking I am actually hoping to learn from you and your soul mate what happens after this bond is created" said Gabriella honestly

"Is anything going on with you or her?" asked Gabriella

"Nothing much going on with Shanyra but I am feeling strange lately. I am feeling again. Emotions, I haven't left for centuries. My humanity is coming back" said Kol sounding very troubled. He has been a killer for a thousand years including all those years, Klaus kept him locked up in a coffin. And now suddenly, he doesn't enjoy taking lives anymore. It's not comfortable at all. These feelings aren't comfortable at all. Kol is supposed to enjoy, ripping off throats and drain people dry.

"I think I know why" said Gabriella. She got up from the sofa and started to pace a little in slow motion

"You were soulless since you turned into a vampire. Moreover you had your humanity turned off. Obviously you didn't care about killing before. But now you are sharing soul with a human who clearly got feelings, emotions and humanity. I believe you are becoming like the little girl with passing time because of this bond. It seems you are harboring her feelings and emotions inside you. With this bond between you two, it seems quite possible now that I am thinking about it" said Gabriella more to herself than to Kol and then she got worried suddenly

"What is it?" asked Kol with anxiousness as he realized that the witch realized something probably very important and it's not good

"If you are experiencing her feelings and emotions, then I have a feeling that she might be becoming like you as well. It's quite possible if my theory is correct. And we both know it's not a good thing" said Gabriella sounding quite worried about it

"But I wasn't used to feel anything" said Kol. He couldn't grasp the idea that Shanyra might turn into him, personality wise.

"You enjoyed going on a killing spree. That was one kind of feeling too Kol" said Gabriella. So now what, Shanyra would want to go on a killing spree too. That is not going to happen. Well Kol is definitely changing. He is going soft, he is being a human again even though slowly. So it might be possible that Shanyra starts being rude, arrogant, unpredictable, full on crazy sometimes and be more like him with passing time. It troubled Kol to no limit. He certainly doesn't want Shanyra to be anything similar to a monster AKA Kol Mikaelson. It's hypocritical actually. Considering Kol is a monster himself, he shouldn't be against someone becoming a monster. Well he was a monster at least if not anymore. Before Gabriell and Kol could continue the conversation, the original got a call from Caroline

"You are interrupting a very important conversation Caroline. Say quickly whatever you have to say" said Kol sounding annoyed because whenever Caroline calls, it's usually to interrogate him about Shanyra and Kol wasn't in the mood that time to answer her ridiculous questions

_"Fine. Mom got a call from Shanyra's school. I am going over there right now. Mind telling me what the hell happened?" _asked Caroline rudely. She is obviously still not friendly with Kol

"I don't know" said Kol honestly and getting worried as well. He usually sticks around the campus but today he had to meet Gabriella. Kol immediately started regretting leaving the school

_"Well then, I am sure you would like to find out. Get back to the school as fast as you can" _saying that Caroline hung up the call. Kol looked at Gabriella

"I have to go. Don't leave. Please" said Kol. Please? He is definitely screwed. Thought Gabriella to herself. Kol dashed out of the room in vampire speed. Kol reached the school very fast. He saw Caroline getting out of her car. He walked over to her. She looked worried and it got Kol more tensed up.

"Did you find out anything?" asked Kol nicely

"Nope, I just got here. The principle called mom and asked her to come to school immediately. Something about Shanyra. She didn't explain anything to mom, so I have no idea what happened" said Caroline. Did Shanyra get hurt? What must have happened? Caroline and Kol started walking towards the principle's office together. Once they got there, Caroline knocked on the door. The principle permitted them to enter. After the casual formalities, the principle got to the point

"Shanyra, is your cousin Ms. Caroline right?" asked the principle and Caroline nodded her head

"Yes, ma'am"

"And I found out that, she moved to Mystic Falls not long ago" the principle inquired for confirmation

"Yes, that's correct. She lived in Prague before" said Caroline

"How well do you know her Ms. Caroline?" asked the principle curiously. Caroline looked at Kol who lightly shrugged his shoulders at her

"I, actually, we are still getting to know each other" said Caroline with hesitation

"I see. Have you noticed any strange behavior in her? Something troubling" asked the principle with calm tone of voice. Kol couldn't take the anticipation anymore

"Would you just tell us what happened?" snapped Kol angrily as he was getting very worried. Caroline kicked him under the table for that behavior

"Very well Mr. Mikaelson, Shanyra got into a fight with one of her classmates today. Do you want to see what she did to that poor girl?" saying that the principle asked her assistant to bring in Alison. A moment later a girl of Shanyra's age walked inside the office room. She was badly beaten and her hair was completely ruined. Someone cut her hair so messily that it's looked like the girl had her hair stuck in a machine or something. Her skull was showing in places. The girl wouldn't have any other option but to become completely bald. And Shanyra is apparently the culprit here. Caroline's eyes widened immediately and a small gasp escaped her lips. She turned to face the principle again

"Shanyra did this?" Caroline asked with disbelieve in her voice. Kol was equally shocked. He never saw Shanyra going violent before

"Yes, and in the classroom, in front of all the students and the teacher" said the principle with both anger and concern

"Did she tell you anything about why she did this?" asked Caroline still feeling very shocked

"I would like to know that too Ms. Caroline. She refused to answer any of our questions. You must find out what is going on with her. I mean, don't take it personally but if she has any mental-" Kol cut off the principle immediately

"She is perfectly fine. This will never happen again" said Kol with assured tone of voice

"What he means, is that we will find out what is going on with her and fix everything" said Caroline not letting the principle react to Kol

"Well you better Ms. Caroline. We won't tolerate this behavior again in this school and would be force to expel her"

After a while Shanyra was sitting on the couch in the mansion. Head lowered, hands joint together and resting on her lap. Kol was sitting on the couch right opposite her while Caroline was pacing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. Rebekah and Klaus both were present in the room, watching the drama and getting entertained. Klaus was full on smirking at the situation. Shanyra even though had her head lowered but she wasn't being apologetic about what she did.

"You are going to apologize to that girl Shanyra. Do you understand me?" said Caroline with stern tone of voice. Ever since she heard from Kol that he and Shanyra might be exchanging personalities, Caroline is freaking out. Who wouldn't? Kol is worried himself about this changes. Shanyra didn't response to Caroline and remained quiet. Clearly not willing to do what she was saying.

"Why did she pick up a fight with someone in the first place?" asked Klaus who wasn't present in the room from the beginning of the interrogation session

"Alison put chewing gum in my hair" answered Shanyra speaking up after a while "I had to cut off a lock of my hair because of her"

"But that doesn't mean you needed to turn her into a horror movie character" said Caroline in a scolding manner but it made Shanyra smirk.

"Don't smile" snapped Caroline getting frustrated with her sister. Shanyra again lowered her face. Not because she felt ashamed but to hide her smirk

"Come on love" said Klaus to Caroline "No need to be so harsh with her. I am sure little Shanyra here, wouldn't do anything like that again"

"Right?" Klaus asked Shanyra and she nodded her head vehemently

"I wouldn't do that again" said Shanyra and she really meant it

"Next time, I will rip her head off, if she messes with me again" said Shanyra and she meant that too

"That's enough" it was Kol who spoke up this time. He wasn't saying anything so far but he can't stay quiet anymore. Kol got up from the couch and walked over to Shanyra

"This is it, you are not staying with me anymore" said Kol making everyone surprised

"Rebekah, pack a bag for her. Only the necessaries" said Kol to Rebekah who was too stunned and confused to response to her brother "I am taking her back home" said Kol to himself. Everyone else was looking at everyone. Not understanding what suddenly got into Kol. Shanyra on the other hand started freaking out. She got closer to Kol

"You are bluffing. We are soul mates. You can't live without me" said Shanyra to Kol sounding scared now and her fear was quite visible in her eyes

"We will see. I will dagger myself if I have to but you are not staying with me anymore" said Kol with serious and stern tone of voice

"Rebekah, would you hurry up please?" said Kol rushing his sister while running a hand through his hair. Shanyra was staring at Kol with disbelieve in her eyes.

"I am not going anywhere" said Shanyra with strong tone of voice after she snapped out of her shocked state. Kol didn't response to her. Caroline didn't know what to do or say anymore. Rebekah came back with a small bag and handed it to Kol. She was shocked as well like others. Kol grabbed the bag, then grabbed Shanyra's hand and started dragging her towards the main door. Shanyra immediately started struggling against Kol

"Kol, let go of me. I am not going back" yelled Shanyra but Kol didn't say a word. He turned around and picked up Shanyra. Holding her tightly. So her struggling didn't help her a bit

"Kol" shouted Shanyra, already starting to cry. She looked at her sister

"Caroline" vampire barbie decided to stop Kol but Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and silently told her to not interfere. Kol walked out of the mansion and reached his car. All the way, Shanyra screaming at Kol to stop and let her go. Kol forced Shanyra into the car and got in himself then he started driving towards airport. No one else but Kol knew what he was trying to do or planning to do. Is he really going to take Shanyra back home? Or is he just trying to scare her so that she wouldn't repeat her violent action again?


	9. Chapter 9: A Horrible Truth

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews for the previous chapter. They are very motivating for me. And thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and following it. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please let me know. Don't hesitate to review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Chapter 9: A Horrible Truth**

Shanyra was sitting quietly in the car as Kol drove towards the airport at a fast speed. Shanyra was done throwing an anger tantrum because clearly it wasn't having any effect on the original. She even agreed to apologize to Alison, just so that Kol wouldn't take her back. But the original didn't listen to any of that. Kol was looking straight and focused on the road only. He didn't even glance at Shanyra once since they got into the car. Kol thought whatever he is doing, it's for the best for Shanyra. The longer she is going to stay with him, the more she will be like him. Kol was thinking that perhaps by making her stay away from him, he would prevent that from happening or at least slower the process of their personality swapping until Kol could find a way to stop it from happening. Shanyra's eyes were red and fluffy from crying hard. Her lips were dry and her face was emotionless at the moment. Even though it was killing Kol inwardly to see her like that but he didn't let himself go soft this time. For the greater good. Kol thought to himself. Shanyra glanced at Kol once before looking away again. A drop of tear escaped her eye and rolled down her reddened cheek. Shanyra sniffed a little as she wiped the tear away from her face. After a moment of silence once again, Shanyra spoke up. And it sounded like she was talking to herself and not to Kol as she was still looking away from him.

"I was seven years old. Mom and I started living with my step dad in his mansion" Shanyra was saying something but Kol pretended that he wasn't hearing her. He didn't show any interest in listening to what Shanyra has to say but actually Kol was listening to her very carefully. And his coldness was just a pretense.

"He used to visit us very often, my step dad's best friend and business partner" said Shanyra with slow and distinctive voice. Her throat seemed dry as well

"He used to love me, a lot. He would buy me dolls and chocolates. He would take me to children's parks and the zoo. Mom never had any time for me, so I liked going out with him" Shanyra took a deep breath before speaking up again

"One day, he came home and asked mom, if he could take me out for a long drive. In his new black Mercedes... Mom as usual let me go with him and I was excited as well. He told me he is going to take me to a place, I have never gone to before" Kol was still pretending to avoid Shanyra but he was getting more and more interested in the story.

"He took me far away from the town. In an isolated place. No one was around for miles. Then he suddenly stopped the car. He told me that, he has been driving for a while now and needs to take a break. He gave me a nicely wrapped gift. I excitedly started unwrapping it when he started caressing my cheek. I didn't think anything of that because he always did that. But then after a moment, he started to touch me in other places" Hearing that Kol stomped on the brake hard. Luckily the car didn't flip over or crash anywhere. Kol looked at Shanyra with shocked eyes. He couldn't believe his own ears because Kol just realized where this story was going. The little girl however was still looking away from Kol. She kept speaking though as if she didn't know how to stop talking now

"I didn't like what he was doing to me but I didn't know how to stop him either. He started kissing my face and neck and then he made me sit on his lap" tears started to leak Shanyra's eyes once again at the memory of it

"It hurt me so much that I screamed out loud. Again and Again. But no one was there to hear me. No one came to save me" Shanyra sniffed a little before continuing

"I didn't know at that time, what he was doing to me. I only knew the pain and wanted him to stop. But he kept going, ignoring my screams. _'My baby doll, I love you soooo much. My beautiful angel. There there, just one more time. You are the most beautiful girl in this world. My little barbie'... 'Ssshhh...ssshhh... don't tell anyone about this, okay. I love you so much, my little doll" _Shanyra wrapped her arms around her small frame as if to keep herself from falling apart. Her heart was beating so fast, Kol feared it might explode in her chest.

"After that he took me back home. I was so confused and scared. I didn't even know what to tell to let someone know what happened to me. He came to visit me again and then again and again. It seemed that he would never stop coming back. He would never stop hurting me" Shanyra couldn't help but shake a little as she spoke of the unspeakable

"One day, I couldn't take it anymore. I told mom everything. I told her what he was doing to me" a soft sob escaped Shanyra's lips this time "Mom said, _Shanyra never tell anybody about this. Do you understand me? No one must know_" the little girl paused a little to swallow the lump in her throat

"I didn't tell anyone. After that mom sent me to the boarding school. He never got to touch me like that again but whenever I went back home in holidays, he came to visit me bearing expensive gifts and chocolates. He never let me forget. No matter how much I hated doing it, I had to be polite with him, show him proper respect... Let him caress my cheeks and hear him saying that he loves me. Even mom never stopped being friendly with him. She would laugh at his jokes. Work with him on projects. Invite him to dinners and parties. It pleased her husband a lot that she is being so warm towards his good friend"

"At first I thought may be it's normal. May be whatever happened to me, isn't a big deal. But then while studying at school, I learned what happened with me, is not only wrong but a crime as well. I also realized that my mother is either a coward or a horrible person who couldn't careless about that fact that her daughter was molested and raped for days" Shanyra spoke quite bitterly this time. And she had every right to.

"Ever since I realized it, I lost all the love and respect I had for my mother. She was suppose to protect me, keep me safe. Not play the roll of a perfect wife for her rich husband. How could she even look at that monster let alone be friendly with him, is out of my understanding. But one thing I understood clearly is that, if I want to escape him and everyone else, I have to do it on my own. No one is going to help me with that. I was so desperate to grow up because of this" said Shanyra but she wasn't done talking yet

"Then you came into my life and turned everything upside down. You got me out of that hell in a blink of an eye. Gave me hope that I never have to go back to them. My nightmare was over. And I really lived for the first time" saying that Shanyra looked at Kol who was staring at her with unreadable unblinking eyes

"Thank you, for letting me know what it feels like to live in no fear, what it feels like to feel safe, to have someone who cares about me more than anything else. I will never forget the time I spent with you. I will always remember you Kol. Always" saying that Shanyra averted her eyes from Kol and closed them shut while she inhaled a deep breath. Shanyra wished to fall asleep. The mere thought of going back to hell and meet those people again, was driving her insane. She didn't want to think about it therefore wished to fall sleep. Kol kept staring at Shanyra. He never thought he would hear something like this. Shanyra had such a miserable life and kept such a horrific truth hidden from everyone. How could someone deal with something like that? And at her age. There was nothing to think about anymore. Kol started the car again and did a U turn in the middle of the road, not caring about breaking rules. He started driving towards Mystic Falls this time. When Shanyra realized that they are not going towards airport anymore, she got confused and looked at Kol with questioning eyes

"Where are we going?" asked Shanyra curiously

"Home. Our home" said Kol surprising his soul mate with that answer

"I won't be able to live with myself if I take you back to that place after learning about what happened to you there" said Kol focusing on the road and he looked damn serious at that time. A moment passed between them and then Shanyra hugged Kol tightly. She wanted to thank him for changing his mind about taking her back to her parents but she remained quiet and simply enjoyed embracing the original vampire. Kol also wrapped an arm around Shanyra and pulled her closer to him. And kept his other hand on the steering wheel. To hell with the personality exchange. Kol would never think about pushing Shanyra away from him ever again, no matter what. Whatever happens, they are going to deal with it together. Kol promised to himself that he will always protect this girl. Not just because of the soul anymore but Kol genuinely cares about her now.

Shanyra fell sleep while still hugging Kol. He pulled over the car in the mansion parking lot. Kol didn't wake Shanyra up and gathered her in his arms. He carried her inside the mansion. Caroline was still there. She looked shocked and confused when Kol walked in the room with a sleeping Shanyra in his arms. Caroline opened her mouth to ask Kol about what happened but Kol never gave her the chance to speak and went straight to Shanyra's bedroom. He gently put her in bed and covered her up with the soft blanket. Shanyra stirred a little in her sleep. She didn't like the lack of warmth that was coming from Kol earlier. The original planted a soft kiss on Shanyra's forehead and walked out of the bedroom with fast steps. As soon as Kol had Shanyra out of his sight, he started feeling furious. He needed to take out his anger on something before he explodes. The only reason Kol stayed calm this entire time is because Shanyra was embracing him and he didn't want to accidentally hurt her or scare her off with his anger and rage. Kol needed a drink. He needed blood. Kol Mikaelson was very much thirsty for a particular someone's blood at the moment. When Kol came back to the hall again, Caroline walked up to him with a determined look on her face. Klaus and Rebekah were there as well and they were equally confused about what was going on

"Kol what the hell is going on?" asked Caroline demanding a proper answer immediately. Kol however didn't answer that question and said

"I need you to look after Shanyra for a couple of days. All of you" said Kol more to Rebekah and Caroline

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Rebekah understanding that Kol is planning on going somewhere

"Someone needs to die and I am going to kill him" said Kol with dangerous tone of voice. His siblings don't remember when did they heard Kol so mad before. Without saying another word or answering another question Kol walked out of the mansion again.

In the parking lot, Kol noticed his previous black colored car. He decided to take out his rage on it. There was a small-medium sized water fountain nearby, made of marble stone. Kol picked that up, uprooting it from the ground and he threw it at his car with vampire strength. The car was totaled completely. Hearing the noise Klaus came out and saw Kol destroying the black car like a maniac. Klaus knew that something happened. Something very serious. And he wanted to know what. It was obvious that Kol isn't going to tell him anything. Well, Klaus could always stalk his little brother and find out what is going on. Kol on the other hand, was determined to find that monster in disguise of a human who hurt Shanyra and kill him in the most brutal way. He might teach Shanyra's mother a lesson as well. With those thoughts, Kol got into his new car and started driving towards airport again. Not realizing his brother Klaus might be keeping a very close eye on him.


	10. Chapter 10: 50 Shades Of Grey

**Chapter 10: 50 Shades Of Grey  
**

It's been a while since Kol learned about Shanyra's horrible past. Kol found out the culprit quite easily. He was going to kill him brutally but his brother Klaus came up with a more fascinating idea. Of course Klaus found out about Shanyra as well and he wanted the monster punished too. Not that Klaus loved the little girl a lot but it is true that he could relate to Shanyra in that matter more than Kol. Because unlike Kol, the hybrid got first hand experience of how it feels like to be abused by family. Even though Klaus was never molested like Shanyra but Mikael used to beat him quite brutally on a regular basis while he was still human. And to be honest, Klaus felt sorry for Shanyra and wanted the guilty punished very cruelly. The perpetrator is now living a life as a walking talking blood bag for New Orleans vampires. Vampires feed off him everyday but they don't kill him. It is definitely better punishment than death. Kol also compelled Eleanor to leave her husband and live a life without all the luxuries, she is used to of. Even though Kol really wanted to kill Eleanor but Shanyra wouldn't want her mother dead no matter how much she hates her.

After Kol returned to Mystic Falls, a couple of days went by quite awkwardly. Caroline and everyone else obviously learned about the truth as well. Caroline was greatly ashamed of her aunt. She couldn't believe Shanyra has experienced such horrible things in her life. Caroline became more protective of her sister which was expected of the vampire barbie. However the person who was making everything awkward was neither Kol nor Caroline but Shanyra herself. She was quite changed after telling Kol something she never told anyone before. And Shanyra would have never told Kol anything either if he wasn't going to take her back to them. Shanyra was very embarrassed. As if whatever happened to her was her fault. Shanyra hardly talked to anyone those days. Kol was obviously getting desperate to make her normal again. To make things better, he took Shanyra to Disneyland. Kol drove there from Mystic Falls. It was a very long journey indeed. Shanyra was uncomfortable at first but then she started opening up again and pretty soon, she was enjoying the road trip very much. Kol was relieved to see her smiling again. Shanyra came back to Mystic Falls with her lost spirit and spunk. She was actually much better than the first time she came to Mystic Falls. And sometimes it seemed to be a bit problematic as well.

A gasp escaped Shanyra's breath. She quickly put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from making anymore noise. Her eyes were wide open with shock

_"__We're going to have fun, with food._

_Very slowly, he peels off the lid of the tub and dips the spoon in __"Hmm . . . it's still quite hard"_

_Holy cow. It's cold, it's hot, it's tantalizing, but he doesn't stop. He trails the ice cream further down my body, into my pubic hair, on to my clitoris"_

"Yuck, gross" Shanyra said before she could stop herself. Who knew ice cream could be enjoyed like that. Well Shanyra obviously didn't know this before. And now that she knows, the girl doubted she will ever be able to eat ice cream again and not feel disgusted. Shanyra couldn't stop herself from turning the page though. The curiosity of knowing what else is written further, was way too much for Shanyra to close the book without finishing it.

'50 Shades Of Grey' totally inappropriate book for Shanyra to read. And quite frankly she didn't understand most of the things said in the novel. And how she came across this erotic book, well that's an entirely different story. What matters is that, Shanyra got the book and she is reading it, at three am in the morning. Obviously she can't read this book in front of everyone. Shanyra knew that much. That's why she ate dinner quite early last night and went to bed before her usual time. Shanyra had the lights in her bedroom turned off but she kept a small flashlight with her. Once Shanyra realized that the originals have retreated to their bedrooms as well, she covered herself up with the blanket completely, then turned on the flashlight and started reading the book with overwhelming excitement.

_"Turning to face him, I'm shocked to find he has his erection firmly in his grasp. My mouth drops open._

_ "I want you to become well acquainted, on first name terms if you will, with my favorite and most cherished part of my body."_

"I am gonna be sick" said Shanyra in a low whisper to herself. Not realizing that someone heard her say that quite clearly. Kol turned the doorknob, ready to enter Shanyra's bedroom. He has been hearing noises coming from her bedroom for quite sometime now. What the hell is going on in there? At first Kol thought, Shanyra must be having a nightmare or a dream or something like that. But when he approached her room, Kol heard Shanyra talking very clearly. The original was pretty sure that there is no one else in the room with her. Is she talking to herself? Isn't that the first sign of craziness? Getting worried Kol entered the room.

"Shanyra" Kol called her name. A gasp escaped Shanyra's breath immediately. She quickly turned off the flashlight that Kol already noticed and pushed the book under her pillow. Kol turned on the lights knowing Shanyra is still wide wake.

"Shanyra, why aren't you sleeping yet? I thought you were too sleepy to properly have dinner last night" said Kol as he walked over to Shanyra. His soul mate however, didn't move a single muscle and remained hidden under the cover as if deeply sleeping. Kol sighed out heavily and pulled the cover off her to reveal her pretty face. Shanyra had her eyes forcefully closed

"Come on, I know you are not sleeping" said Kol and waited for Shanyra to open her eyes and look at him.

"I am sleeping" said Shanyra and she shifted on the bed so that her back was facing Kol. The original shook his head to himself.

"Fine. Just remember that I am not gonna let you miss school tomorrow" said Kol and he walked out of the room, turning off the lights again and closing the door behind him. Shanyra sighed out in relief. Only if she knew that Kol wasn't ready to let her be so easily. Shanyra knew it was great risk but she couldn't stop herself from turning on the flashlight again and start reading from where she left off.

_"I'm going to fuck you now, Miss Steele," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. "Hard"_

Shanyra couldn't help but picture everything in her head. As if she couldn't stop herself from doing it. Though Shanyra was utterly grossed but yet she felt a strange sensation in between her legs as she thought about the sex scene in her mind. Something she never felt before. And why is her pants getting wet? Did she pissed in her pants? No, it's not like that. And what the hell is this feeling? She is feeling something in her stomach as well. Strange. Shanyra was freaking out, honestly. Because even though everything happening to her is quite confusing but Shanyra in a way liked it. She liked the sensation.

"You should know that you are not as smart as you think you are Shanyra" someone suddenly spoke up from beside Shanyra making her jump up and scream in fright. Shanyra threw the blanket away and got out of the bed right away. The lights turned on again and Shanyra found Kol lying on her bed. It didn't make her relax in anyway. If possible, seeing Kol in her room, it only scared her more. Shanyra felt completely out of breath at the moment. Kol on the other hand, picked up the book lying on the bed and turned it around to see the title.

"50 Shades of Grey" said Kol out loud and he looked at Shanyra with piercing gaze. Shanyra turned red immediately and she lowered her face and eyes due to embarrassment. Kol got up from the bed and stood right in front of her. He crossed his arms over his chest to look more intimidating.

"The things I have heard about this book, you shouldn't be anywhere near it. But here you are, reading this forbidden book, at four am in the morning" said Kol in a scolding manner. He was acting like the responsible guardian he is. Kol narrowed his eyes at Shanyra when she didn't even bother to apologize for this misdeed neither looked sorry about it. Shanyra was simply embarrassed because she got caught but she didn't look ashamed of herself for reading such an inappropriate book. And Kol wouldn't tolerate that. Shanyra should know that what she did is wrong. She should have that realization. Like smoking, doing drugs, drinking alcohol is wrong. Reading '50 shades of grey' at the age of twelve is more wrong. It's only for adults for a reason. Kol sighed out his anger before speaking up again

"You are grounded Ms. Shanyra Forbes" said Kol with stern tone of voice making Shanyra snap her head up to look at Kol. She furrowed her brows at him

"Grounded?" asked Shanyra with disbelieve in her voice

"Yes, for a month" said Kol with colder tone of voice. Shanyra couldn't help but gap at him.

"I object" said Shanyra immediately and received a deadly glare from Kol that shut her up instantly. Kol sighed out heavily again to calm himself down

"Now tell me where did you get this?" asked Kol thinking he would strangle the person who gave Shanyra this book. Shanyra however refused to answer

"I asked you a question Shanyra" said Kol with the same stern tone of voice. Shanyra got visibly uncomfortable

"I well, actually I found this" said Shanyra turning a bit red. Kol rolled his eyes at her

"Where?" asked Kol with force

"Um... in your bedroom" saying that Shanyra couldn't help but smirk a little but felt guilty as well and she looked anywhere else but Kol. Guilty because Shanyra is not really allowed to go inside Kol's bedroom. Probably that's why she goes there at every chance she gets. The original on the other hand grew immensely uncomfortable immediately and it was his turn to flush. Of course Kol read this erotic novel already. He is allowed to read unlike Shanyra. And may be he had this book in his bedroom. But Kol didn't know Shanyra would find it and read it, who knows how much.

"Just go to bed. You have school in less than four hours" said Kol and he started walking towards the door

"Kol" called Shanyra stopping him in his track. The original looked back at her

"You don't... I mean are you into... Do you do the things Christian Grey does in the book?" asked Shanyra with a coy smirk playing on her lips. It was hilarious seeing the original embarrassed. Kol stared at Shanyra for a moment before saying

"Go to bed" Kol turned around to leave as fast as possible without using vampire speed

"And take a shower before you go to bed" Shanyra heard Kol saying just before he closed the door of her bedroom. Kol had obviously noticed the wetness in her pants. Shanyra turned red like a ripe tomato immediately and it wiped out the grin, she had on her face as well. Shanyra went to the bathroom to take a shower as told. This morning is bound to be very awkward for both Kol and Shanyra. But nonetheless Shanyra is looking forward to enjoy another wonderful day with her soul mate.

**AN: Review Review Review. Please read and review and let me know how the story is going. **

***ellolloo: Hi, sorry I couldn't send you a PM. And for your question, yes of course you can translate the story and post it in another site if you want. I don't have any problem with it. Glad you liked the story that much.**

**Love, hugs and kisses everyone. Don't forget to review. **


	11. Chapter 11: Oops! Peanut

**Chapter 11: Oops! Peanut**

Shanyra walked out of her room, feeling a little tired. She has been studying for two hours straight now. She needs a little break from all the maths. Not to mention Shanyra was starving as if she hasn't eaten anything in two days. The girl made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kol wasn't home that time. He went out saying he got work to do. Shanyra didn't need to ask anything as she already knew that the work is related to drinking blood off innocent humans. Elijah or Rebekah weren't home as well. When Shanyra reached the kitchen, she found Klaus there. He was eating ice-cream and seemed to be lost in deep thoughts.

"What got you so upset?" asked Shanyra as she walked up the aisle of the kitchen

"I am not upset" said Klaus replying to Shanyra "I am just a little worried, that's all"

"About what?" asked Shanyra curiously

"Hayley is going to give birth to the baby any day now. It's going to change a lot of things" Klaus didn't know why he was telling this to Shanyra. Probably because he really wanted to talk to someone at that moment and Shanyra is the only person who would listen to him without throwing any kind of any degrading comment at him.

"Of course it will. You are going to be a father" stated Shanyra in a matter of fact tone of voice

"Well that's what I am worried about" said Klaus making Shanyra frown in confusion at him "What if she wants Elijah as her father?"

"Oh" was the only sound Shanyra made and felt a little uneasy as well. What else could she possibly say to Klaus about such matter? She wasn't old enough to understand that kind of complication yet. Klaus went back to eating his ice cream scoop. He wasn't really hungry but the hybrid got nothing better to do at the time.

"Do you have more of that?" asked Shanyra about the ice cream. It looked quite delicious to her

"In the refrigerator" said Klaus and he pointed at the fridge in the kitchen. Shanyra got herself a bowl and a spoon. She opened the fridge which is stuffed with goods as always. Shanyra found the ice cream bucket and walked over to the aisle again. She started talking while she helped herself with the ice cream

"So, I really need to ask you a question" began Shanyra getting Klaus's attention once again. She spoke quite seriously

"What is it?" asked Klaus casually and not too curiously

"Would you compel my mathematics teacher to give me an A+ because I am quite sure I am going to fail in the exam tomorrow?" said Shanyra hopefully and looked at Klaus with puppy dog eyes.

"No" Klaus said at once just like Shanyra expected. She just had to try for self satisfaction. The girl shook her head to herself

"You know I already feel really sorry for your unborn daughter. She is going to have one big righteous family hovering over her head. Poor soul" said Shanyra with pity in her voice. Klaus ignored commenting on that. Shanyra ate a little ice cream off the spoon and moaned a little with satisfaction.

"This is really good" said Shanyra and she shoved spoonful into her mouth

"Did Hayley got her baby shower already?" asked Shanyra curiously

"No" replied Klaus shortly

"Why not?" Shanyra asked curiously and suddenly a small cough escaped her mouth but she ignored it

"Because this isn't a normal pregnancy and the circumstances aren't normal" said Klaus with emotionless tone of voice but Shanyra failed to understand why that is a reason for not having a baby shower. They should do everything since it's their first born and probably the only born.

"Exactly why Hayley and you should do something normal. It will be good for your memories. Both you and Hayley need something good to remember about" said Shanyra and she coughed again and felt a little uncomfortable as well.

"I will ask Hayley about that" said Klaus. Shanyra cleared her throat as she suddenly started feeling tightness in it. Her throat was itching from inside for no reason at all. She felt uncomfortable breathing as well. To make the itchiness go away she ate another spoonful of ice cream

"What do you think, how Caroline would react to the baby?" asked Klaus curiously after a moment of silence. That's another thing he is worried about

"She will probably not react at-" Shanyra couldn't speak anymore as she violently started coughing this time. Klaus frowned at her

"Shanyra, are you-" Klaus couldn't finish his sentence because Shanyra suddenly started having problems with her breathing. She was feeling dizzy in her head. Klaus quickly got over to her in vampire speed. Shanyra seemed to be in pain and she slowly started to collapse in his arms. For a moment Klaus felt lost about what to do. Not to mention, he had no idea why Shanyra suddenly got sick. Did someone put a spell on her? It was the first question that came into Klaus's mind. But there was no time debating on what caused the sudden reaction. Shanyra almost lost her consciousness. Klaus quickly bit onto his wrist and made her drink his blood. But it didn't help much because Shanyra already passed out. Klaus dashed out of the mansion with Shanyra in his arms. He quickly got into the car and reached the hospital as fast as he could. Klaus got Shanyra into the emergency room. Seeing Klaus at the hospital, Meredith Fell walked up to him to find out what is going on.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" asked Meredith with an unfriendly tone of voice but when she looked at his face, she softened because the hybrid looked quite worried and there was fear in his eyes

"Dr. Fell, something happened to her" said Klaus motioning towards Shanyra. Meredith immediately averted her attention to the girl. She examined her for a minute. Even though the situation was very serious but Meredith remained calm. Years of training and practice.

"I can't say anything for sure right now but this appears to be an allergic reaction. Like anaphylaxis. Is she allergic to peanut or any other kind of nuts?" asked Meredith to Klaus who had no answer to that question

"I don't know doctor" said Klaus honestly. Then he remembered something

"She did eat peanut butter ice cream just a while ago" hearing that Meredith sighed out heavily

"Please wait outside" saying that to Klaus, Meredith and other doctors started to do everything they needed to do to save Shanyra.

"It's a severe attack of anaphylaxis. Prepare the injection now" ordered one doctor to another. Klaus walked outside the emergency room. He quickly pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Caroline"

Kol pulled away all on a sudden from his hot making out session with the stranger woman lying underneath him. He had initially planned on just feeding from her but then things got a little hot and heavy. It's been a while since Kol slept with a woman. And as a man who happens to be an original as well, Kol still has those physical needs and he must take care of them if he wants to function properly.

"What's wrong babe?" asked the nameless faceless woman with seductive tone of voice.

"Nothing" said Kol lying smoothly because he was feeling quite uncomfortable all on a sudden. The woman pulled Kol down on her lips again and started kissing him lustfully. Kol tried to kiss her back and give into the temptation but somehow he couldn't do it. His dead heart was arching in a very strange way. Kol pulled away from the woman once again and this time he also got out of the bed as well.

"What the hell?" asked the woman clearly annoyed. Kol looked back at her

"Forget everything about me" Kol compelled the woman, got dressed in vampire speed and walked out of the motel room. On his way out of the motel, Kol called Rebekah. He was having a very bad feeling but couldn't point out the reason. Rebekah picked up his call immediately

"Kol" came her voice. Rebekah sounded kind of worried

"Bekah, is everything alright?" asked Kol anxiously. He met with silence which confirmed Kol's suspicion that something wrong happened. No one informed him about Shanyra for a reason. Knowing how Kol would react, everyone decided not to tell him anything until Shanyra is out of danger at least.

"Rebekah, what is it?" asked Kol with force in his voice

"Kol, it's Shanyra" the original didn't need to hear anything else. Kol reached his car in vampire speed, not caring if anyone saw him on the way. He drove his car as fast as the thing could go. Thankfully Rebekah sent him a text, telling him to come straight to Mystic Falls hospital otherwise Kol would have gone to the mansion first. Once Kol reached the hospital, he saw Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline and Stefan there. Caroline was looking very worried. Stefan was holding her hand to support her

"What the hell happened?" asked Kol to no one particularly

"Well apparently, none of us knew that Shanyra is allergic to peanuts and she gets severe attack upon eating them" said Rebekah explaining to Kol what has happened. Kol also didn't know that little but important info about Shanyra.

"Where is she now?" asked Kol anxiously. He wanted to see her right away

"She is in the emergency room" replied Rebekah. Before Kol could go inside, Meredith Fell came outside. Caroline got over-anxious in a blink of an eye

"Doctor?"

"She is out of danger now. Thankfully she got vampire blood in her system, otherwise she couldn't have made it. And please be careful from now on" said Meredith speaking like the professional doctor she is.

"Thank you Meredith" said Stefan. Kol on the other hand was already inside the emergency room to see his soul mate. The nurse tried to stop him but Kol compelled her to shut up and get out of there. The original walked over to Shanyra. She was sleeping peacefully. The girl looked so fragile at the moment that Kol didn't dare to touch her in fear that he might break her. A heavy sigh escaped his breath. To say that Kol was feeling guilty for not being there with Shanyra when she needed him the most, would be the understatement for the century. He should have been there. He should have stopped this from happening. However something told Kol that he couldn't have stopped it from happening even if he was there with her because he didn't know it either that Shanyra is allergic to peanuts. Kol hated himself for not knowing that because he should have known. He should know every single thing about Shanyra. If Kol was determined to know everything about Shanyra before, he is ferociously determined now. And also he owes Klaus big times.

On the other hand, Caroline asked Stefan to give her a moment alone with Klaus. She wants to thank him for what he did. Stefan took Rebekah away with him. Caroline walked closer to Klaus feeling a little uneasy or shy is the better word to describe Caroline's feeling at the moment. She cleared her throat unnecessarily

"Thank you for saving my sister Klaus" said Caroline softly, really meaning it from the bottom of her heart

"You are welcome love" said Klaus smiling

"And I also want to apologize to you for being so rude with you all the time, even unnecessarily sometimes" said Caroline feeling more awkward after the confession

"Well, I can't exactly say, I don't love your snarky remarks but I would like to have us friendly conversations once in a while as well" said Klaus grinning broadly this time. Caroline couldn't help but smile as well

"I think we could do that, once in a while" said Caroline and she blushed a little as well

"Have a drink with me" offered Klaus. Caroline objected though

"I shouldn't, Shanyra-" Caroline started saying but Klaus interrupted her

"Kol is here. He would take care of her. And I really think, you could use a drink right now" insisted Klaus and Caroline couldn't say no this time. The couple walked away from the emergency room entrance. Not knowing this might be a new start of an old friendship.

Shanyra opened her eyes slowly. Just like she wanted, Kol is the first person she saw. Kol was sitting beside her bed, on a chair but leaning close to her. Shanyra didn't think she would survive the attack. How could she forget that she is allergic to peanuts. Well Shanyra didn't exactly read the flavor label on the ice cream bucket as well. Otherwise she would have never eaten it. Kol was holding her right hand with both his hands very gently and had his forehead pressed against it. It seemed as if Kol was pleading Shanyra to wake up and get better. He looked positively miserable. Kol had his eyes closed so he didn't notice Shanyra staring at him. A drop of tear escaped the corner of Kol's eye and it rolled down his breathtaking face. Shanyra felt horrible seeing that. She felt tears gathering in her own eyes.

"Kol" Shanyra said softly. Kol immediately snapped open his eyes and looked at his soul mate with worry

"Shanyra" said Kol. Shanyra never saw Kol so anxious before. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Kol, I am so sorry for what happened. Please don't be mad at me. I don't know how I forgot about peanut" said Shanyra with weak tone of voice and she sighed out heavily afterwards

"I am really sorry"

"You are not the one who needs to apologize here. But why haven't you told me before that you are allergic to peanuts?" asked Kol with very soft and gentle voice

"The first and last attack I had from eating peanuts was when I was only four years old. Since then, I have never come close to anything that got peanut in it. I guess, somehow because of the lack of accidents, I became careless about it and completely forgot to tell you" confessed Shanyra truthfully. Her throat still hurt a little and she found it difficult to talk. Her voice was quite hoarse as well

"I am sorry" Shanyra apologized once again

"Ssshhh" Kol shushed her by putting a finger on her lips "No more apologizes"

"Besides, I am the one who should apologize. I should have been there for you" said Kol really feeling regretful

"You are here now" said Shanyra as strongly as she could say it. Kol stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again

"Why did you think I would be mad at you?" asked Kol curioulsy

"I almost got you killed today. Unintentionally but you could have died because of my stupidity. So obviously I thought you would be furious at me" said Shanyra truthfully. A surprised look suddenly flashed over Kol's face. Not because of what Shanyra just said but because Kol just realized that this entire time, Kol haven't thought about himself for a single second. It seemed as if Kol didn't even remember the fact that Shanyra and he are connected and her death would be the end of him as well. Kol only thought about Shanyra and her survival. Truth to be told, he could die to save Shanyra or keep her alive. Kol snapped out of his thoughts before it could get any wilder.

"Are you?" asked Shanyra for confirmation. Kol shook his head

"No, I am not mad. Relax darling" said Kol cheekily while trying to cover up his soft side quickly

"I should call the doctor" said Kol as he got up from the chair. Shanyra immediately closed her fingers around Kol's hand and refused to let him go

"No, don't go" said Shanyra desperately "Please stay"

Kol sighed out heavily and gave into the request. Shanyra scoot over on the bed and made room for Kol. Even though it was a small bed but Kol adjusted. He took off his jacket and lay beside Shanyra and stared at her beautiful but tired looking face intensely. Shanyra didn't waste any time to wrap her arms around Kol and put her head on his chest. Kol also held her closely. The top of her head, tucked under his chin comfortably. Pretty soon Shanyra was completely lying on top of Kol. She felt extremely comfortable that way and a sigh of contentment escaped her breath. Shanyra was on the verge of falling asleep again. Kol had his one arm wrapped around Shanyra's fragile little frame and with other hand, he combed her hair gently again and again. Knowing that Shanyra is still awake Kol spoke up and broke the silence in the process

"We are going to make a list of all the things you have problems with as soon as you get better" said Kol with serious tone of voice

"I am only allergic to peanuts" said Shanyra with sleepiness

"And I found out today that I am allergic to your tears as well" Shanyra said that with causal tone of voice but a little more clearly. However, it made the original a little uneasy. She saw him cry. Not good. Not good at all.

"You can't help but hit on me at every chance you get, can you?" said Kol to ease off his own discomfort. Even though he knew that Shanyra is being serious about it. Hearing Kol say that Shanyra raised her head up a little and looked at him with furrowed brows and an annoyed expression on her face.

"I am serious Kol. I didn't like it a bit when I saw you cry just a while ago" said Shanyra enthusiastically

"Shut up, I wasn't crying" said Kol with playful anger and tried to hide his embarrassment. Shanyra put her head down again

"There is nothing wrong with crying you know. Look at me, I cry all the time" said Shanyra and she yawned softly afterwards

"Yeah, I know that" said Kol and he decided to end the discussion there and hoped that Shanyra wouldn't remember seeing him cry tomorrow in the morning.

"You know Kol, I am very happy" said Shanyra, her eyes were already closed

"For what? Landing in the hospital?" asked Kol sarcastically

"Yes. Now I won't have to give the math test tomorrow" said Shanyra in a whisper as she went out like a light bulb and fell asleep finally. Kol shook his head to himself. But then a smile appeared on his lips and he kissed Shanyra on top of her head. Kol also closed his eyes and decided to sleep for a while. Because he too was feeling quite comfortable and content at the moment.

**AN: This is it for now. Was it good? Bad? Please let me know. Love you all**


	12. Chapter 12: Unlucky Thirteen

**Chapter 12: Unlucky Thirteen**

"Thirteen"

"Isn't it an unlucky number?"

"Well in Italy 13 is considered lucky"

"But the problem is I don't live in Italy"

"I can't believe I am starting my teenager life today"

"Am I really going to act differently now? Be more difficult and more dramatic"

"Would I complicate the most simplest thing?"

"But how would I realize that I am changing?"

"Well my body is definitely changing. Why the hell girls need to grow breasts?"

"And most important question, now that I am finally thirteen, am I allowed to have a boyfriend now? Or is it still too soon?"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" said Kol as he leaned against the door frame of Shanyra's room.

"Or sign of imminent genius" said Shanyra looking at Kol with a sweet and proud smile

"I see. So genius, would you give me an approximate time of when you are going to come downstairs. The guests have already arrived" informed Kol as he walked inside the room. As it is Shanyra's birthday today, the originals and Caroline have thrown a huge party at the mansion.

"First tell me how do I look?" asked Shanyra posing in front of Kol stylishly. She was wearing a beautiful off white dress. Her hair styled beautifully thanks to Caroline and Rebekah. Shanyra was wearing light make ups as well. She looked perfect. Just like a fairy princess. Kol checked her from head to toe. She truly looked beautiful. But the original wasn't going to admit that.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, I will give you... 4" said Kol thoughtfully and with serious tone of voice. Shanyra's jaw dropped as she gaped at Kol with disbelieve in her eyes

"What?"

"But since it's your birthday and since I am a generous person, I would give you 5, okay 5.5. But that's the highest I could give you" said Kol quite enthusiastically

"You are the most horrible judge ever Kol" said Shanyra and she looked at herself in the mirror again

"I think I am 10 on 10" said Shanyra while looking at herself quite fondly. Kol shook his head to himself.

"You know you can stare at yourself all you want after the party is over" said Kol. A smirk gracing his lips playfully

"I can't help it Kol. Oh lord! Why am I so beautiful?" said Shanyra dramatically and afterwards she sent herself a flying kiss in the mirror. A light chuckle escaped Kol's breath

"How can you be so narcissist at such a young age?" asked Kol walking closer to Shanyra. The girl shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at Kol

"Is it really my fault? I live with you remember. Not to mention I consider you my idol" said Shanyra grinning at Kol who glared playfully at her in return

"I am not a narcissist" Kol defended himself

"Say that to yourself" Shanyra retorted back immediately. After living eight months with Kol Mikaelson, Shanyra would believe about anything but the fact that Kol is not a narcissist. The original rolled his eyes at Shanyra

"Come on, chip chop, people are waiting for you" said Kol but when Shanyra made no move to leave the room, he wrapped an arm around Shanyra's shoulders and started to walk her towards the hall where everyone was gathering and waiting for the birthday girl to arrive. Shanyra has grown a little taller in these months, so now she reaches Kol's shoulder, barely though. Shanyra inhaled a deep breath and a smirk appeared on her lips

"Wow, someone is wearing my favorite cologne today, nice" said Shanyra without any hesitation and Kol didn't bother to deny it

"Well it's your big day today after all darling" Kol and Shanyra walked down the corridor. They could already hear the music and people chattering from downstairs.

"The answer is yes" said Shanyra all on a sudden making Kol confused

"Of which question?" asked Kol in return

"Well, in case you are planning on proposing me to be your girlfriend tonight. I just don't want you to be nervous about it" said Shanyra smirking as she looked straight into Kol's eyes. The original couldn't help but laugh at that and shook his head to himself

"Well sorry to disappoint you love but I am not going to propose you. You are not my type" said Kol smirking and Shanyra hit his shoulder playfully while smiling herself

"Liar. Admit it, I am very much your type. Besides, you don't have any other option but me" said Shanyra confidently but Kol scoffed at that

"You have any idea how many ladies checked me out in this party alone" said Kol proudly making Shanyra roll her eyes at him

"What were you saying about not being a narcissist again?" said Shanyra making Kol smirk broadly. They finally reached the hall. Everyone started wishing Shanyra. People of all ages were there. Kids from Shanyra's school and their parents. Caroline invited her friends as well. That means Elena, Bonnie and even Damon was there. Hayley is also attending the party with her baby girl. Shanyra adores the baby very much. The little Mikaelson is the most important person in the family. Unfortunately, her life is always in danger. One person or another is always threatening to kill her. That is so not fair.

"Shanyra, you look beautiful honey" said aunt Liz as she kissed the birthday girl

"Thank you aunt Liz" saying that Shanyra hugged her aunt. Liz is not only her aunt anymore but like a mother to Shanyra now.

"Shanyra, time to cut the cake" said Caroline and she took Shanyra to the table where a huge birthday cake was waiting for her. Shanyra stood in front of it and Rebekah lit the candles. Exactly thirteen of them

"Come on Shanyra, make a wish" someone from the crowd yelled. A blush appeared on the birthday girl's cheeks. She closed her eyes and made a wish. Kol couldn't help but wonder what is she wishing for. Shanyra opened her eyes again and blew the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered for her. She then cut the cake as everyone sang 'happy birthday'. The party went on hours after that. The DJ played the musics and everyone danced especially the kids. The adults enjoyed themselves as well. When everyone went home, it was away past twelve o'clock. Shanyra didn't want to sleep even though she was feeling quite exhausted. She stood at the balcony and stared at the stars in the night sky. A heavy sigh escaped her breath. Shanyra didn't know why but she was suddenly feeling as if her life is too good, too perfect to be true. And one day she is going to wake up and realize that all of this, everything was just a dream. Shanyra hoped that that day never comes to pass. She already dreaded it. Shanyra was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Kol standing there and watching her intensely.

Kol wanted to talk to Shanyra. He was about to call her name but stopped himself. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Kol's face. He walked closer to Shanyra in stealthy steps and suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind. Shanyra jumped up and yelped loudly. Her heartbeat increased instantly as well. Kol started laughing at Shanyra's facial expression. She actually turned pale in a matter of seconds. After Shanyra calmed down enough, she glared at Kol heatedly. She pushed him away from her angrily

"This is really mature Kol. You almost gave me a heart attack" complained Shanyra, hands on her hips as she watched Kol with narrowed eyes. The original pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing more but small chuckles escaped his breath anyway.

"You should have seen your face. It was hilarious" said Kol making Shanyra roll her eyes at him. The birthday girl turned away from Kol, feeling touchy and showing fake anger. Shanyra had her arms crossed over her chest as well. Kol sighed out and proceeded to apologize knowing Shanyra wouldn't talk to him until he apologizes

"I am sorry darling. I couldn't resist it" said Kol truthfully. Shanyra turned to face him again but she still looked pissed off

"Why do you vampires love sneaking up on people so much? Is it like a disease or something like that?" asked Shanyra with annoyance in her voice

"May be" replied Kol with a smirk, making Shanyra roll her eyes to herself

"Between the two of us, I am the one thirteen here Kol" said Shanyra making a point here

"So?" asked Kol. Shanyra opened her mouth to give him a proper answer to that but then she changed her mind suddenly

"Whatever" said Shanyra and thankfully she dropped the topic there "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for you" replied Kol with seriousness this time

"Well you found me. Now what?" asked Shanyra curiously

"I haven't given you a birthday present yet" said Kol and Shanyra immediately got excited. Even though Shanyra got many presents today but obviously she cared about Kol's gift the most and couldn't wait to find out what is it. It's not really about getting a present. It's about getting a present from Kol Mikaelson. Her soul mate. The most important person in her life.

"Where is it?" asked Shanyra excitedly. She could barely stop herself from jumping up and down.

"Patience is a virtue darling" said Kol smiling and not understanding that Shanyra was dying from anticipation. Kol reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Nicely wrapped and a bow on the top. Kol gave it to Shanyra and watched her excitedly unwrap the gift. Once Shanyra opened the box, she found nothing inside. It was completely empty. She frown in confusion at first but then realization got to her and she glared at Kol

"Another prank. Seriously Kol" Shanyra angrily shoved the box back in Kol's hand and started to walk away from him with a big pout on her lips. But Kol didn't let her walk away. He blocked her way in vampire speed.

"This isn't a prank Shanyra" said Kol with seriousness

"This is my way of telling you that I have nothing that I could give you" said Kol making Shanyra frown in confusion at him

"What do you mean?" Shanyra asked with soft and confused tone of voice

"Shanyra, you are keeping me alive. You have given me a friend. But what could I possibly do for you? There is nothing I can give you or do for you that would be enough to return the favors" said Kol and he really meant that and believed that. Shanyra stared at Kol with unblinking eyes as Kol kept talking

"I will always be in your debt Shanyra. Always. And all I could do is thank you for everything" said Kol very seriously

"I have never thanked anyone before. Not even you, until now. But you already know that. My gratitude is my present to you Shanyra. Happy birthday" said Kol and he kissed Shanyra's forehead. Kol waited for Shanyra to say something in return. He thought for a second that whatever he said is too heavy for Shanyra to understand. But Shanyra perfectly understood what Kol was saying to her. But she didn't know how to react to that. What should she say in this situation? Kol was looking at her expectantly. Waiting for her response

"What can I say to this Kol?" asked Shanyra quite frankly

"You don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I feel very grateful for everything you did for me. And I will always try to keep you happy and safe. I promise" said Kol enthusiastically as he caressed Shanyra's face lightly. Shanyra remained quite for a moment before she spoke up again

"Well if you ask me, you don't need to feel grateful at all. It is me who should feel grateful to you. Kol you have gotten me out of hell, gave me a better life. You take care of me, keep me safe. My own father doesn't even know I exist and my mother, well you know all about her. Like them, you could have ignored me or not care about me. Hell, you could have even kept me locked up in a dungeon instead of providing me comfort. You could have chosen to be harsh with me instead of being my friend. So yeah, I don't really see any reason for YOU to be thankful to me"

"I thought you turned thirteen today. How come you are acting like a twenty five year old?" asked Kol with amusement in his voice

"I can be mature when I want to" stated Shanyra as a matter of fact

"So why don't you 'want' to be mature all the time?" asked Kol with mirthful voice. Shanyra shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at Kol

"Because there is no fun in that" was Shanyra's straight answer. Kol shook his head to himself.

"Now as you haven't given me a real gift, you need to do something for me" said Shanyra in a demanding tone of voice. Kol rolled his eyes to himself but agreed anyway

"What do I need to do?" a smile spread across Shanyra's lips and her eyes sparkled with excitement

"Dance with me"

Kol sighed out heavily but a smile appeared on his lips as well. He offered his hand to Shanyra which she took eagerly and excitedly. Kol swirled her once before pulling Shanyra close to him. Kol danced and Shanyra followed his lead. Rebekah has taught her a few simple dance steps already but the thirteen year old isn't an expert yet. Shanyra giggled as Kol swirled her again. May be thirteen isn't going to be unlucky for Shanyra. May be it's going to be a good year for her. Shanyra would find that out with passing time. But for now, she simply enjoyed dancing with her soul mate.


	13. Chapter 13: Just Another Mystery

**Chapter 13: Just Another Mystery **

**In the middle of nowhere  
**

Damon Salvatore likes to get people out of trouble, not get into trouble himself. He can't believe he was foolish enough to let his guards down. Now Damon is playing hostage with Markos and his slaves, well followers what he calls them. Markos had no personal business with Damon but he knew it very well that the elder Salvatore brother could bring him both the doppelgangers aka Elena and Stefan at once and together. They would risk their own lives to save him. And it was pissing off Damon to no limit. Would it kill them, not to come and save his ass and in the process get killed themselves? Damon knew there is no point in wishing for Stefan or Elena not to come in order to rescue him. They are probably already on move.

"Getting the doppelgangers is proving to be a difficult task this time when I thought it would be very easy like last time. I must admit, I am impressed. And I apologize for underestimating you lot" said Markos with calm tone of voice

"Apology accepted and just for the record, you are never getting them. Not again" said Damon with a sneer

"I doubt that very much" said Markos with a smirk that looked quite evil

"Neither Stefan nor Elena would let you die. I don't need to chase them anymore. They are going to come to me now"

"They are not stupid. They wouldn't walk into your trap without a plan" said Damon confidently. He was just trying to get under Markos's skin so that he would make a wrong move

"Well, we shall see that" said Markos with the same calmness in his voice. Damon tried to tear off the vervain ropes from his hands but it was a futile attempt

"Just being curious here, why are you so hell bent on killing all the vampires. Vampires were created after your time. You can't have any personal issues with them" said Damon trying to understand Markos's real motive here. When Esther wanted to kill all her children, she simply wanted her punishments to stop. Esther created the originals therefore she had motives to rid the world from them. But Markos? Why he is holding a grudge against vampires?

"You are right, I don't have any personal issues with vampires. Neither I want to do the world a favor" confessed Markos quite bluntly

"Then why?" asked Damon forcefully

"Vampires are immortal beings, therefore a great threat to the travelers. I would like to eliminate all the threats against the travelers before taking over the world. I don't want anyone challenging me when I rule" said Markos ambitiously however Damon rolled his eyes to himself. Why all the bad guys want to rule over the world?

"And as you must know the blood of the doppelgangers is the only thing that could undo a witch's spell. I need Stefan and Elena's blood to undo vampirism" said Markos more to himself than to Damon

"And here I thought, you are done with the doppelgangers when you broke the curse on the travelers" said Damon with grumpy tone of voice

"You almost killed them last time" accused Damon without any hesitation

"They will probably die this time" said Markos with casual tone of voice.

"You know even if you drain Stefan and Elena dry, you won't have enough blood to turn all the vampires back to human again" stated Damon as a matter of fact

"Who told you I am going to feed every vampire in this world doppelganger blood and turn them back to human again. I just need to undo the originals. The rest of the vampires would automatically die" said Markos as if that's not a big deal at all

"That's awesome" said Damon sarcastically

"Speaking of the originals, I have heard that one original stayed back in the world of living when he was supposed to leave along with other dead supernatural beings. He doesn't have magic, so what is keeping him here?" asked Markos curiously. Damon didn't think anything about it and told Markos about Kol and Shanyra being soul mates and sharing a soul together. Markos however couldn't help but be astonished. How come he didn't hear about this before? Perhaps Markos was too busy settling down the travelers and chase the doppelgangers.

"This is an ancient magic you are speaking about. A very old spell. Is that spell really working?" asked Markos with serious interest. Damon suddenly started to have a bad feeling about it

"Well Kol is still here unfortunately, so I would say, yes. Whatever spell it is, its working just fine" said Damon wondering why Markos suddenly got so interested about it

"This is phenomenal" said Markos more to himself than to Damon

"What is phenomenal?" asked Damon confusedly. Markos avoided answering his question and looked at one of his followers.

"Bring me the girl" ordered Markos about Shanyra with strong tone of voice "Now"

"Whoa! Dude. What the hell just happened?" asked Damon with confused tone of voice. He was obviously clueless about why Markos suddenly wants Shanyra. Markos looked at Damon with a strange gleam in his eyes

"If what you are saying is true, then this girl or her soul is no ordinary soul" said Markos sounding kind of excited actually

"What do you mean?" asked Damon getting more confused. Markos didn't answer Damon. He only smirked at him and walked out of the place. Damon couldn't help but wonder, did he just get Shanyra into trouble? Kol is so going to kill him.

**At the school **

"I want to be a writer" said one of Shanyra's friends named Emily.

Shanyra Forbes got many friends at school. Just like her sister Caroline, she is quite famous after all. Shanyra however thinks of everyone as her follower more than her friend. Because none of these so called friends would do her any real favor if ever needed. They stick around her only because of her fame and for the fact that staying on Shanyra's good side is quite beneficial. Kol, Caroline, Rebekah, now they are her real friends. Shanyra made friends at school just so that she wouldn't have to sit in the cafeteria all alone in lunch breaks everyday. But she is not emotionally attached with anyone at school.

"Well I have no other choice but to be a doctor" said Maggie. It is their lunch break and the group is talking about their career and what they want to be in the future. This topic started out of nowhere but everyone is talking about it quite seriously

"What do you want to be Shanyra?" asked Emily curiously

"Hollywood celebrity" said Tania teasing Shanyra to which everyone laughed. Even Shanyra smiled at that.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet" said Shanyra truthfully

"Well you should think about it" said Emily quite seriously. Among others Shanyra likes Emily more. The girl is quite simple. And Shanyra likes her simplicity

"Hey look" said Bria getting everyone's attention at the table to her. She however was looking at the entrance door of the cafeteria

"Here comes the hottie with his buddies" Shanyra looked at the entrance of the cafeteria as well along with others. She saw Kevin walking in with his friends. Kevin is one grade senior than her. The boy got a serious crush on Shanyra and never misses a chance to flirt with her. Shanyra however doesn't give a damn about Kevin and wishes he would stay away from her.

"Kevin? You think he is hot?" asked Shanyra to Bria with disbelieve in her voice

"And you don't?" asked Bria with raised eye brows at Shanyra

"Obviously she doesn't" said Tania rolling her eyes at Bria and then she mocked Shanyra about it "No one here is good enough for Shanyra Forbes"

"I don't believe this. I mean look at him. Kevin is he hottest guy at school and probably in Mystic Falls as well" said Bria sighing out dreamily. It's no secret that Bria got a huge crush on Kevin. That's why she is quite jealous of Shanyra.

"In school may be, in Mystic Falls no. You have met Kol and his brothers at my birthday party, haven't you? No one in this town is as good looking as them. And Kol is by far the most handsome man I have ever come across" said Shanyra with strong tone of voice. She compared Kol and Kevin in her mind and as expected Kevin is nowhere near Kol. Kevin could never have the grace, or the experience of life that Kol has.

"Yes, I have seen your precious Kol and yes he is very handsome but he is too old for girls of our age to fantasize about. He is probably ten years older than us or more" said Bria making a point here

"Eight" said Shanyra correcting Bria right away "Kol is eight years older than me"

"So? It's still too old" said Bria. Well unlike Shanyra, her friends didn't know that Kol stopped aging thousand years ago and it's only a matter of time before Shanyra is going to catch up with him.

"You do know that Kevin is quite interested in you, don't you?" said Maggie "He is looking at you right now"

"I don't care" said Shanyra without any care

"I would have if I were you" said Bria but she is glad that Shanyra isn't interested in Kevin at all. One day, she might catch his eyes as well.

"Shanyra" Emily called her name making Shanyra look at her. Emily is suddenly giving her suspicious looks

"You don't have that kind of feelings for Kol, do you?"

Shanyra couldn't say no immediately. She was confused. Very confused. Something is happening to her. Lately Shanyra started feeling things concerning Kol that she never felt before. She doesn't know what these feelings are but they are there. Lately Shanyra would stare at Kol whenever she thinks he isn't noticing her. Or steal glances now and then. She feels strange in the pit of her stomach nowadays whenever Kol holds her hand or caresses her face or embraces her. She didn't feel them before. And last night Shanyra even fantasized kissing Kol. On his lips. The thought of their lips touching each other sent a shiver down Shanyra's spine instantly. And it felt so strange. Shanyra can't explain the feeling with words.

"Shanyra?" Emily called her name out loud to snap Shanyra out of her confusing thoughts

"No" said Shanyra at once "I mean I don't know"

"You don't know what? Whether you have feelings for Kol or not?" said Maggie shaking her head to herself

"Let me check... yep. You do girl" said Tania confidently "It's written all over your face"

"Shanyra, he is your guardian. You shouldn't have romantic feelings for him" said Bria and it seemed that she was kind of grossed about it

"Besides, he would never look at you that way unless he is a pedophile" stated Maggie with assured tone of voice. Shanyra realized that Maggie is probably right. Kol would never see her as anything else but a friend if not a little sister. And the thought really damaged Shanyra's mood right away.

"Can we please talk about something else?" said Shanyra. She doesn't want to talk about Kol with anyone especially with her school friends.

"Okay" said Emily understanding Shanyra's dilemma. But before they could start another topic, an older girl came over to their table

"Shanyra Forbes" the girl asked

"That's me" Shanyra responded

"Your sister is waiting outside for you" the girl informed Shanyra making her confused in the process. What is Caroline doing at her school at this hour? And when did she come back to Mystic Falls? She was at her college last night. Did something bad happen? Probably. Shanyra got immediately worried.

"Excuse me" said Shanyra to her friends and she walked out of the cafeteria with the older girl. The girl led Shanyra out of the school building

"Where is she?" asked Shanyra curiously

"In the parking lot" answered the girl without looking at Shanyra. When they reached there, Shanyra didn't see Caroline anywhere

"Where is she?" asked Shanyra once again. This time the older girl turned around to face Shanyra. Suddenly her eyes turned pitch black. A gasp escaped Shanyra's lips immediately because she knew what exactly it means. She is trapped

"Travelers" a fearful whisper escaped Shanyra's mouth. She attempted to run away but someone grabbed her from behind. Before Shanyra could scream for help or do anything, someone hit her head and knocked her out. When Shanyra is going to wake up again, everything is going to change for her. And probably not for the good.


	14. Chapter 14: Mother Of Travelers

**AN: Here is another chapter to the story. Thanks Dancergirlxo for your review. And thanks to everyone who added the story to their favorite list. This chapter is a bit crazy and full of information but I hope you like it and doesn't feel puzzling. Please let me know what you think. Thanks**

**Chapter 14: Mother Of Travelers**

_"Over five thousand years ago... when practicing magic or witchcraft was like a religion to witches, there lived a witch named Zuriel. _

_Zuriel was a very powerful witch however different from other witches. In ancient time witches only performed magic either to please mother nature or to do good for the humankind. But Zuriel practiced magic to explore her own powers and strengthened them more. She enjoyed creating different and new spells everyday. In the beginning, no one really gave importance to Zuriel's excessive curiosity to know the unknown and achieve the unachievable regarding magic. But very soon her work started to draw attention from people. The results of her spells were unquestionable but her methods were unacceptable, as it included sacrifices of living beings and rather unholy artifacts. _

_Cast out by her own people, Zuriel decided to travel elsewhere far away from her homeland. A couple of witches followed her into the unknown. They were too astonished by Zuriel's powers to leave her. They become the first travelers and Zuriel named herself the mother of travelers. _

_As time passed by more and more people started to join the traveler group. And it happened because of their different ways of practicing magic and being able to do things other witches couldn't even imagine to do. The travelers were becoming powerful very fast. However it wasn't enough for Zuriel. She wanted to know more, do more and be unique. By that time the mother of travelers wished to achieve immortality. Something that mankind always desired but didn't know how to get that. However Zuriel knew that magic could give her the immortality that no one in the world had at that time. But creating an immortality spell proved to be very difficult. And the difficulty made Zuriel obsessed with finding a way to become immortal. And she succeeded. She did find a way. However Zuriel could never become immortal because before she had the chance to perform the spells, the witches got to her. _

_According to the witches, becoming immortal meant violating the basic rule of nature that all living things must die. They couldn't let it happen. Killing Zuriel wasn't enough. They imprisoned the mother of travelers into the darkness. A place created by the witches where Zuriel got trapped after her death instead of moving on to afterlife. A place existing within the world but still completely detached from it. A place where one could only know darkness and nothingness" _

_"_Is it like the other side?" asked one of the travelers named Jared to Markos

"No, the darkness is far worse. When I was on the other side, I could see everything that was going on in this world. I was still here. Only people couldn't see me. But the darkness is a prison rather than a supernatural limbo" explained Markos

"And the mother of travelers is still trapped in there?" asked Jared with great curiosity

"Yes" replied Markos "And I believe that after I destroyed the other side all the dead supernatural beings went there"

"Someone sucked them in. And if I am not wrong, it's Zuriel. She must have found a way to do it though I have no idea why or for what"

"What are you planning on doing Markos?" asked the traveler with a frown on his face

"I am going to bring our mother back to the world of living. She was the most powerful traveler. During her time, travelers were most powerful. She could make us great once again. Not to mention, she could give us the immortality that we still don't have" said Markos with a gleam of greed into this eyes

"But we already know the immortality spell. Why aren't we using that?" asked Jared with confusion

"The spell we know is the one Qetsiyah and Silas created for immortality. Not only it got us cursed for centuries but it has many flaws. We would need to drink blood. Not to mention we would loose our magic. But the immortality spell Zuriel created, it could make us immortals without those flaws. Nothing would be able to stop us from ruling over the world, nothing"

At that time another traveler came and informed Markos that the little girl is waking up. Markos and Jared started to walk towards the place where the girl and the Salvatore vampire are tied up. Jared was still full of questions and he couldn't help but ask Markos about the girl. Markos didn't really tell anyone yet, why he brought her here. The girl must be important but how and why?

"Why we have this girl here?" asked Jared with mild interest even though he was very curious to know

"Because her soul, the one she is sharing with the original vampire, it was once Zuriel's soul as well" said Markos which shocked Jared to no limit

"What? How do you know that?" asked Jared with disbelieve in his voice

"When I was on the other side, I was able to talk with other travelers who knew a lot about Zuriel. The mother of travelers wanted to become immortal but she wanted the immortality just for herself. She made sure that no one else could get it without her consent. Now unlike Qetsiyah whose immortality spell required feeding on blood, Zuriel was going to harness immortality from souls. She figured that if she combined enough souls with her own, it would provide her so much energy that she would never get old or die. Now like I said, Zuriel wanted the immortality only for herself, she made sure that the spells she created for immortality or combining the souls would only work with her soul and her soul alone"

"If this girl was possessing any other ordinary human soul, she would have never survived the spells" Markos explained to Jared how he figured it out that the girl and the original are actually sharing the soul of the mother of travelers

"But this girl is sharing her soul with someone, not taking souls from another humans. Isn't it a different thing?" pointed Jared and Markos already had the answer to that question

"The witch who performed the spells on the girl, she only used the reverse spells of the combining spells. And if the soul wasn't Zuriel's than that wouldn't have worked either. I am absolutely positive that the girl is possessing Zuriel's soul" said Markos with confident.

"Now what?" asked Jared curiously

"Now we need to undo this soul sharing spell so that the soul would only be owned by this girl. It is essential for my plan to have this soul intact and not divided between two people" said Markos with firm tone of voice

"Markos, you said yourself that Zuriel wanted the immortality only for herself. If you can bring her back, what makes you so sure that she would help us or make us immortals. She could be a problem for us instead" said Jared trying to understand what Markos is thinking. The leader of travelers must know what he is doing here.

"Well that's why we need the girl" said Markos making Jared more confused

"What do you mean?"

"We will give Zuriel her soul back in exchange of immortality. She can't stay in the world of living without her soul. And I am very sure that once Zuriel is here, she wouldn't want to go back into the darkness" Markos stopped in front of the door of the room where the hostages are. He looked at Jared before opening the door

"Until I could bring back Zuriel from the darkness, the girl must not come to any harm. If something happens to her, we will loose the soul and it would be next to impossible to find it again" said Markos and Jared nodded his head understanding that they need to keep the girl safe at any cost. Markos opened the door and entered the room.

**Third Person's POV **

Shanyra groaned a little in pain. She is waking up slowly. Someone had knocked her out while she was at school. Shanyra remembered that a girl had walked up to her in the cafeteria and told her that her sister Caroline is waiting for her outside. Not sensing any danger Shanyra went outside to meet Caroline. She didn't find her sister but travelers circled her. One of them attacked her from behind and knocked her unconscious. Shanyra slowly opened her eyes a little. Her vision was blurry and her head was hurting terribly. Shanyra realized after a while that she was lying on the cold concrete floor. She tried to sit up but found her hands and legs tied up with thick ropes. Her lips were sealed with duct tape as well. Shanyra immediately started to struggle and make noises. What the hell is going on?

"Stop struggling" spoke up a voice "It will only make you exhausted"

Shanyra stopped moving and looked around for the man who just spoke up. The voice was quite familiar. Shanyra rolled over her chest and found Damon Salvatore sitting there, not so far away from her. He was tied up too. It increased Shanyra's confusion even more. What in god's name happening here? Shanyra looked at Damon with questioning eyes, wanting to know what is going on here. Even though Shanyra couldn't speak that time but Damon understood what the girl wanted to know

"It's Markos" said Damon without any worry in his voice

"He got me to lure Stefan and Elena out" said Damon with annoyance. However it was unclear to Shanyra why Damon seemed annoyed. She started making muffled noises again. Shanyra wanted to know why she is here.

"What?" asked Damon frowning at Shanyra with confusion. Shanyra tried to make some sensible noises that would let Damon know what she was asking. It took Damon a while but he got it in the end

"Oh, you want to know why you are here?" asked Damon for confirmation. Shanyra nodded her head vehemently

"I don't know. I have no idea why Markos suddenly got interested in you" answered Damon truthfully. However he didn't tell Shanyra that it was him who told Markos about her in the first place. Otherwise Markos probably wouldn't have known about her existence. The lack of information didn't help Shanyra a bit. It made her more scared. Why Markos got her here? What is he going to do to her? Kol must be already looking for her. Shanyra hoped that he finds her soon. Hopefully before Markos kills her. Shanyra moved a little and it caused her pain both in her head and in her body. The fact that her hands were tied behind her back quite tightly didn't make Shanyra feel comfortable at all. She wanted to go home. Right away.

"Hey" Damon called her making Shanyra look at him once again

"Don't worry. I am sure Kol is on his way to save you" said Damon with assured tone of voice. And hopefully that dick would get him out of here as well. Damon thought to himself but he wouldn't count on it. Shanyra nodded her head to that. Right then a bunch of people entered the place, followed by Markos. The leader of the travelers looked at a member and he walked up to Shanyra. Shanyra immediately started moving away but she couldn't get anywhere. The man sat near her

"Don't scream if you know what is good for you" saying that the man removed the duct tape. Shanyra flinched a little at the pain. Her lips looked all red and swollen. Just as told, Shanyra didn't make a single sound. After the man untied her hands and feet. Damon watched everything with questioning eyes. What are they going to do with her? Wondered Damon in his mind. He didn't really care about this girl but she is a little girl after all and shouldn't suffer from anything horrible. Shanyra glanced at Damon. Her eyes possessed the same confused look as his along with fear.

"Step away from her" said Markos to that man who obeyed the order immediately. Markos himself then walked up to Shanyra. She was still sitting on the floor. Markos kneel in front of her and lowered to her level

"Such a pretty little girl you are" said Markos with friendly tone of voice. But it didn't lessen Shanyra's fear.

"Your name is Shanyra, am I right?" asked Markos and Shanyra nodded her head to that

"Do you know who I am?" asked Markos and Shanyra nodded again.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" asked Markos and this time Shanyra shook her head

"Do you want to know?" asked Markos and Shanyra nodded her head without wasting a second.

"Then take my hand and come with me" said Markos but Damon immediately objected

"No, Shanyra. Don't go anywhere with him. He is the bad guy remember" Damon warned her and forced Shanyra to rethink her decision. One of the travelers punched Damon to keep him quiet. Markos held his hand in front of Shanyra but she didn't take it. Shanyra has already changed her mind about going with him. Markos sighed out heavily.

"Alright, I think speaking here wouldn't be a problem either" said Markos staying calm and composed like usual. He caressed Shanyra's cheek softly.

"I have heard you are keeping an original alive by sharing your soul with him" Markos started speaking as he looked into Shanyra's eyes. He didn't wait for the girl's response as Markos knew the information to be true.

"I must admit I was surprised when I heard about it. Quite an ancient magic this is. No one has ever attempted to perform the spell before. And even if someone did, he didn't succeed. That is of course until now" said Markos and it scared Shanyra more which resulted her heart to beat faster. She was having a really bad feeling about everything going on

"You are an innocent human Shanyra, very innocent" said Markos which crept out Shanyra even more "But you are committing a sin by keeping an original vampire alive"

"That's why I brought you here. I would break this bond and free you from the burden of sharing your soul with a monster" Shanyra's eyes widened immediately as she heard Markos say that. She knew it very well that if this soul mate bond breaks anyhow, Kol would die. And she can't let this happen. Kol can't die.

"No" said Shanyra at once

"No?" repeated Markos in a questioning manner

"You can't break this bond. I won't let you" said Shanyra with strong tone of voice

"Oh but I can and I will. I would have appreciated it if you had cooperated with me but anyway" saying that Markos put two fingers on both sides of Shanyra's head

"This is going to hurt a little"

With that warning, Markos started to chant spells. Shanyra immediately felt terrible pain in her head. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Not knowing that somewhere else an original was suffering just as much as her.


	15. Chapter 15: Better Left Unknown

**Chapter 15: Somethings Are Better Left Unknown **

The travelers have already fled from the place where Shanyra and Damon were tied up. Kol, Klaus, Caroline, Stefan and Elena attacked the travelers. They managed to kill a few but most of them got away. Shanyra was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall like a zombie. Markos couldn't break the bond. It appeared that he needed Shanyra's consent to break the bond just like Gabriella needed her consent to create the bond. Technically the soul belongs to Shanyra as she is the last person possessing it. And whatever happens with the soul must happen according to her wish, not forcefully. After Markos failed to break the bond with spells, he tried different methods but nothing worked. Shanyra refused to let the bond break. However those methods left her exhausted and shocked.

"Shanyra" Kol and Caroline immediately got to her to take care of her while Stefan and Elena untied Damon.

"What happened here?" asked Klaus to Damon with forceful tone of voice

"Markos tried to break the soul mate bond. I don't know why. He didn't succeed though" answered Damon as he got up on his feet

"Why would Markos want to break this bond?" asked Caroline with confusion. It didn't make any sense to her

"Probably to kill me" said Kol as he gathered Shanyra in his arms

"But he could kill you in other ways. Why abduct Shanyra?" Caroline had a feeling that there was an ulterior motive behind this action

"We can find that out later. Let's get out of here first" said Klaus and Kol was already on his way out with Shanyra in his arms. Kol held onto Shanyra tightly and Shanyra also clung onto Kol as if her life is depending on him. During the time Markos tried to break the bond, Kol was suffering along with her. He felt everything Shanyra felt. Kol was pretty vulnerable at that time. He can't imagine what Shanyra must have been like considering she is just a human, a fragile one at that.

"You guys should know that Markos was very interested in Shanyra's soul. I don't know why but I think he is going to try and break the bond again" informed Damon. He watched everything that Markos did with Shanyra. Damon didn't like witnessing the poor girl suffer but he couldn't do anything to help her either.

"How did Markos learn about Shanyra in the first place? I thought he was too busy hunting down the doppelgangers" said Caroline more to herself than to others. Damon remained silent and noticed Stefan looking at him. Stefan couldn't know it was him, could he? Even if he did, Stefan remained quiet. When everyone got to Mystic Falls, the original brothers parted from the Salvatore brothers. Elena went with the Salvatores of course.

"Damon" Stefan called after a while "You are not hiding anything from us, are you?"

"Nope" said Damon at once. Elena was looking between the Salvatore brothers with confusion

"Damon, I know you too well to know when you are lying to me" stated Stefan with confidence. Damon stopped in his way and sighed out heavily. There is no point lying to Stefan.

"I told Markos about Shanyra" confessed Damon

"What?" Elena exclaimed with shock "Why would you do that?"

"Look, Markos asked me about Kol and how he is still here. I told him about the soul mate thing and suddenly Markos got interested in Shanyra. I had no idea, he was going to kidnap her and torture her" Damon defended himself against the accusations right away

"Kol can't find out about this" stated Stefan the obvious "He would kill you"

"I know. That's why I need you two to keep it a secret" said Damon hoping not to have Kol on his back because of this

"I think we should also find out why Markos suddenly got interested in Shanyra. It must be something other than killing Kol" said Elena suspecting another reason like Caroline behind this sudden interest in Shanyra and her soul

"I am sure the originals would turn over every stone to find out the truth. We don't need to worry about that" said Damon with careless tone of voice

"On the contrary, we do need to worry about it Damon. It's your fault Markos learned about Shanyra. The least we could do is find out Markos's real intentions with her" said Stefan quite determinedly. Elena remained quiet which meant she supported Stefan on this. Damon rolled his eyes at them

"Fine, we will look into it"

On the other hand, in the Mikaelson mansion, Kol is still holding Shanyra close to him. The girl has fallen asleep. Hopefully, she will be normal again after she wakes up. Kol tried not to think about Markos at that time because he knew his blood would start boiling immediately and Kol wouldn't be able to stop himself from going after Markos. But at the moment he needs to stay with Shanyra.

"Kol, you can let her go. She is safe now" said Rebekah with soft tone of voice

"No" said Kol at once. Rebekah and Caroline looked at each other

"Kol, you need to feed" said Caroline but Kol gave her a stern look

"I am fine" said Kol with strong tone of voice "Just leave me alone" Caroline was about to protest but Rebekah put her hand on Caroline's shoulder and stopped her from saying anything. They both walked out of the room without saying another word. Kol closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again. He looked at Shanyra's pretty little face. The original was feeling extremely angry, not only at the world but himself as well. Where was he when the travelers got to Shanyra? Why couldn't he find her earlier? Kol caressed Shanyra's face softly and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I am sorry" said Kol with emotional voice as he hugged Shanyra more closely "I am sorry I failed to keep you safe" a drop of tear rolled down Kol's face and landed on Shanyra's cheek. Her brows furrowed a little. Her eye lids fluttered a little and Shanyra slowly opened her eyes after a moment. For sometime she felt lost and had no idea what is going on. Shanyra moved a little, making Kol realize that she woke up already. Kol immediately got anxious. He cupped her face gently and made Shanyra look at him in the eye.

"Shanyra" Kol said her name with worry and waited for her to say something in return. But Shanyra remained silent. Instead of saying something, she frowned at Kol with confusion at first, as if she didn't know him. Then her eyes widened and Shanyra suddenly moved away from Kol as if scared of him. The action confused Kol to no limit. Why Shanyra be scared of him? Is she hallucinating? She is still probably in a shock.

"Shanyra?" Kol said her name in a questioning manner this time and tried to get close to her but Shanyra moved away from him instantly

"Shanyra, it's me Kol. You are safe now. You are home" said Kol with soft tone of voice. He desperately tried to reach her but Shanyra didn't want to be anywhere near him. The behavior hurt Kol to no limit but he ignored that. Kol was under the impression that Shanyra is still in shock and failed to realize that she is safe now. He didn't want to believe that Shanyra is actually scared of him. It didn't make any sense at all.

"Is everything alright in here?" Caroline came back into the room. She obviously heard Kol talking and came to see what is going on in there. Shanyra looked at Caroline and immediately ran to her. She hugged her tightly and hid her face so that Kol wouldn't see her or she wouldn't see Kol. It made both Kol and Caroline confused.

"Shanyra, what's wrong?" asked Caroline with concern

"I don't want to be here" said Shanyra with low and shaking voice

"Why? Shanyra talk to me. What happened?" Caroline questioned but Shanyra didn't answer her, instead she ran out of the room. Caroline and Kol followed her. Shanyra ran straight out of the mansion. Caroline used her vampire speed and caught up with her in a blink of an eye.

"Shanyra, stop. Tell me what's going on" Caroline demanded answer this time. Shanyra looked at her sister

"Take me away from here first" pleaded the girl. Caroline looked at Kol who was standing not far away from the sisters. He nodded to Caroline

"Fine. Let's go to my house" said Caroline and the sisters got into Caroline's car then drove away from the Mikaelson mansion. Kol on the other hand was more confused than hurt. What did Markos do to her? Kol must find out what is going on with Shanyra if he doesn't wish to go insane. A few hours later in the Forbes house, Shanyra was sitting on Caroline's bed. She didn't know that Kol was sitting on the porch of the house. He looked quite sad and helpless at the moment.

"You could come inside" said Caroline from the doorway

"Thanks but I am fine here" said Kol with unemotional tone of voice. Caroline sighed out heavily. She knew that Kol is feeling hurt at the moment

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything" said Caroline and she turned away to get back inside

"Caroline" Kol called her back. Caroline turned to look at him and their eyes met

"Find out what is wrong with her. Please" Kol requested Caroline and it was a first. Caroline nodded her head modestly

"I will try my best"

Caroline went upstairs. Shanyra was sitting quietly on the bed. Caroline walked up to Shanyra and dropped herself on the bed as well.

"Hmm, a sisters' night. So what do you want to do? Watch movies, play games, or we could do each others hairs and nails" Caroline spoke excitedly to cheer Shanyra up but the girl remained silent. Caroline sighed out a little at the lack of response

"You know what, forget all that. Let's talk about boys. I used to love talk about boys at your age" said Caroline but again she met with silence

"I guess you are too tired. We should just go to sleep" said Caroline feeling a little awkward this time and worried as well

"Caroline" finally Shanyra spoke up

"Yes Shanyra?" Caroline responded eagerly. Shanyra looked at Caroline in the eye

"How many people have you killed?" asked Shanyra without any hesitation but Caroline was taken aback. She immediately got uncomfortable

"What?" asked Caroline as if she didn't get the question

"Did you enjoy killing them?" asked Shanyra again

"Shanyra, why are you asking me these questions?" Caroline questioned her in return. Shanyra remained quiet for a moment

"He showed me how Kol kill people" said Shanyra shocking Caroline by saying that "Markos showed me how much Kol enjoys shredding blood of innocent people"

"Markos showed you?" asked Caroline with confusion

"Yes, he was trying to make me understand what kind of monster Kol is, so that I would give him permission to break the soul sharing bond" explained Shanyra which stunned Caroline more

"Markos needs your permission?" asked Caroline for confirmation and Shanyra nodded her head to that. A moment of silence passed between them

"Shanyra, I know you are scared now. But you already knew that Kol is an original vampire and he... kills people" Caroline hesitated to say the last part

"That's the problem Caroline. I only knew that he kills people but I have never seen him doing anything with my own eyes. And there is a difference between knowing something and witnessing that. It wasn't just visions that Markos showed me. It was like everything was happening right in front of my eyes. As if I was right there. I watched Kol, ripping people's heads off and things I have never imagined he is capable of doing"

"Shanyra-" Caroline was going to say whatever Markos showed her, are lies but she stopped herself because both the sisters knew that Kol did use to kill people and he enjoyed doing it very much. So instead Caroline said

"Look, I admit that Kol used to be like that. He enjoyed killing people. But believe me, he is changed now. A lot" said Caroline with confidence but Shanyra shook her head. Not agreeing with her sister

"The day before yesterday, Kol walked into the house with blood all over his shirt. He still kills people or at least hurts them" said Shanyra, shutting Caroline up in the process. The older sister sighed out heavily

"I am not saying Kol is like Stefan now. What I am saying is that he doesn't enjoy taking lives anymore and avoids killing as much as he could. And I know this for sure" said Caroline which made Shanyra raise her eye brows at her sister

"Are you really defending Kol? What got into you today?" asked Shanyra worriedly. Usually it's her who defends Kol and Caroline accuses the original at every chance she gets. Today is a really weird day. Caroline had nothing to say to that so she remained quiet.

"You know while I was watching those visions, or whatever it was, I realized something" said Shanyra making Caroline more interested

"What?" asked the vampire curiously

"I realized that if Kol ever finds a way to survive without sharing the soul with me and if I suddenly become useless to him... Kol would kill me" said Shanyra fearfully because she really believed it

"What? No" said Caroline shaking her head vehemently

"Kol would never kill you Shanyra"

"Why not Caroline?" questioned the younger sister "He has done it before"

"Kol has killed countless witches, and vampires and humans even werewolves throughout the centuries, just because he was done using them. Why would he make an exception for me? And you can't deny the fact that Kol initially started to care about me because I am useful to him. Otherwise, he could have ripped my heart out without thinking about it for a second. And he can still do it, that is if I am no longer useful to him. I can't help but be scared of him now Caroline. I-" suddenly both sisters heard something break downstairs. Shanyra looked at Caroline

"What is that?" questioned Shanyra. Caroline hesitated for a moment

"That is Kol" hearing that Shanyra's eyes widened immediately

"He is here?" Caroline nodded her head guiltily. Shanyra can't believe her sister. Kol wasn't supposed to hear anything she just said. God knows what is going to happen now. Shanyra and Caroline ran downstairs immediately, only to find the place empty. They found a broken table there but no Kol. This is not good. Not good at all.

"Awesome" Shanyra muttered under her breath sarcastically.

**Mystic Grill **

About an hour later, Kol found himself in the bar of Mystic Grill. Getting drunk was the best way for Kol to deal with his emotions at the moment. Kol wanted to forget everything he just heard Shanyra say. But unfortunately each and every word that came out of her mouth was nailed into Kol's head and he would never forget them, ever. No one ever hurt Kol so much before. His dead heart was bleeding from inside. After all the time they spent together, how could Shanyra even think that Kol would kill her if she is no longer useful to him. Useful? So Kol is using her now. Yesterday, they were sharing a special bond with each other and today it's something entirely different. Damn Markos for screwing things up between them.

"You know there are more people in this bar who would love to enjoy a drink too" said a female voice from beside Kol. The original didn't bother to look at her

"Thanks for informing me that" said Kol sarcastically

"Seriously are you planning on drinking through the entire supply of booze here?" questioned the lady with interest. Kol had to look at her this time. He found a young looking woman with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, pink full lips and a very gorgeous looking body. She looked very innocent and also concerned. And the concern is for Kol. Well the way he was drinking, anyone would get worried seeing him.

"Don't worry I will spare a drink for you" said Kol and he went back to finishing his current drink

"Girlfriend drama?" inquired the stranger girl curiously as she took a seat next to Kol and ordered a drink for herself

"No" said Kol and he looked at her again "Lack of girlfriend drama"

"My date didn't show up as well" said the girl and she laughed at little at her misfortune

"Well I am sure he is going to regret that" said Kol slowly engaging himself into the conversation because it was helping him forget about what Shanyra said

"I hope so" said the stranger girl "I am Violet by the way"

"Kol Mikaelson" Kol introduced himself. He quickly took her hand and planted a kiss at the back of her palm

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling" Violet blushed brightly at the gesture. A moment of silence passed by between them and Violet finished her drink then she spoke up again

"I should leave. It's getting late" said Violet feeling a little shy and uneasy around Kol all on a sudden. Kol nodded his head. Violet got up and left. Then Kol thought of something and walked out of the Grill too. He found Violet in the parking lot. Kol appeared in front of her out of nowhere which startled the girl

"Kol, you startled me" complained Violet

"Sorry love. I just thought, I should make sure you arrive home safely. May I accompany you?" offered Kol. Violet thought about it for a moment then nodded to Kol. Sometime later, Kol and Violet entered Violet's bedroom while kissing each other aggressively. They both were desperate and it was pretty clear the way they were touching each other. Kol ripped her shirt off and took off his own clothes. They both fell on the bed while continued making out with each other. During the same time, in the Forbes residence a thirteen year old girl was going crazy thinking about what she has done and how she is going to fix things now. Damn Markos for messing with the soul mates. Damn him!

**AN: This is it for now. Please read and review. Love you all :)**


	16. Chapter 16: OMG! An Accident

**AN: Thank you very much for the reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 16: OMG! An Accident  
**

Kol got dressed up in vampire speed. He is still at Violet's house. Last night was quite satisfying for Kol. Violet appreciated his skills in bed very much and Kol got to drink very sweet blood. Kol didn't kill Violet but compelled her to not tell anyone about him being a vampire and not be scared of him as well. Violet was still sleeping peacefully. She looked quite beautiful. Perhaps Violet isn't going to be another one night stand for Kol. Perhaps he would visit her again. And again. Violet is the kind of girl who could keep Kol interested for sometime. And Violet is obviously very interested in Kol. Otherwise she wouldn't have jumped into bed with him in their first meeting. Anyway, after thinking about it for a while, Kol decided to go to Caroline's house to check up on Shanyra. Even though he is still hurt about everything Shanyra said but Kol isn't going to compromise with her safety. He needs to make sure Shanyra is safe. And Kol can only be sure about that when he sees it with his own eyes. However Kol probably wouldn't talk to her. And he doubts that Shanyra would talk to him.

"You are leaving" Violet spoke up with soft and sleepy tone of voice. Kol didn't even realize when she woke up. He was about to open the door and get out of the bedroom but stopped in his way

"Yes. I need to be somewhere" said Kol realizing that Violet was kind of hoping he would cuddle with her in the morning and sweet talk with her. Well he can't help with that. Kol isn't the romantic type. Especially when it comes to girls he just met. Violet got out of bed and walked up to Kol. She stood very close to him

"Will I see you again?" asked Violet hopefully while she put her hand on Kol's chest and rubbed it slowly. Kol smirk at Violet and leaned in closer to her, invading her personal space in the process.

"May be" said Kol playfully and he leaned away from Violet. The simple gesture left Violet breathless. Kol stepped forward to leave but Violet called him back

"Kol" the original stopped again. Violet quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down her phone number in it

"Call me" Violet said in a seductive tone of voice and handed Kol the paper. Kol smirked at her more and took it from her hand. Also he stole a kiss from her before Violet could realize anything. Kol got out of the house in vampire speed. He didn't have his car with him therefore Kol started running towards Mystic Grill first. Once Kol got to his car, he reached Caroline's house as fast as he could. Kol had no idea what kind of situation he is going to face there but he didn't expect anything good. For all he knows Shanyra could still be scared of him and think so low of him. Kol got out of the car and walked up to the porch of the house. The original was surprised to see Shanyra sitting there, on the steps. Caroline was sitting with her. Both sisters have fallen asleep while holding each other. What are they doing outside? It seemed that they have fallen sleep while waiting for someone. Kol at first looked at Shanyra carefully. Even though asleep but her face seemed very pallid and she looked very sad. What Kol didn't know is that Shanyra stopped crying only when she fell asleep on the porch. Kol shook Caroline lightly to wake her up. Vampire barbie practically jumped up startled but relaxed when she saw Kol. But then she started hyperventilating once again.

"Kol, where the hell have you been?" asked Caroline with low but pissed off tone of voice. She certainly didn't want to wake Shanyra up.

"Away" replied Kol shortly "What are you two doing here?" questioned Kol wondering about it

"Obviously waiting for you" Caroline snapped at Kol angrily as she rolled her eyes at him "You have any idea what you put Shanyra through. You almost drove her to insanity by leaving like that yesterday" Shanyra moved a little as Caroline's voice accidentally raised a little

"If I remember correctly she _wanted_ to stay away from me and wanted me to stay away from her" said Kol bluntly. Not hesitating to show his own anger. Caroline rolled her eyes at him

"Kol, after getting tortured by Markos anyone could loose their sanity for sometime and Shanyra is just a thirteen year old kid. Whatever she said yesterday, it wasn't her rational mind speak and you know it" said Caroline defending her sister

"What I know is that she really believes that I can kill her" said Kol with anger in his voice. Caroline sighed out heavily in hopelessness

"For god's sake Kol, stop being so immature. Shanyra didn't mean them. She loves you" said Caroline but Kol looked away from her, gesturing that he isn't convinced

"Markos couldn't break your bond with her for a reason Kol. You must have heard it that Markos needed Shanyra's permission to undo the spell. Markos tried everything but Shanyra didn't give into it. She can never let you die. If Shanyra really didn't care about you, she couldn't have cared less about your death" said Caroline being very pissed off at the youngest original brother. Kol didn't say anything this time. However Caroline's stern voice woke up Shanyra. She snapped open her eyes and looked at Kol at first. For a moment, she doubted Kol is really there. Perhaps she is dreaming.

"Kol?" said Shanyra with soft and confused tone of voice. Thankfully Caroline spoke up and confirmed Shanyra that Kol is really there. Shanyra didn't waste any time to throw herself at Kol and hug him tightly. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Kol suddenly started feeling very uncomfortable. How could he stay mad at someone who is embracing him so dearly? And how could he simply forget everything that Shanyra said? The dilemma got Kol confused about what he should do at the moment, hug Shanyra back or move her away from him so that he could show her how upset and angry he is with her. Kol ended up staying still. He never felt so awkward and confused before

"Thanks to you, she was an emotional mess the entire night" complained Caroline crossing her arms over her chest. Kol didn't say anything against that and he finally decided to hug Shanyra back. However when Kol's skin came in touch with Shanyra's skin, the original got alert. The girl is burning with high temperature. She obviously got a high fever. Kol pressed the back of his hand against Shanyra's forehead for confirmation

"She is burning with fever" said Kol out loud and worriedly but Caroline didn't get surprised to hear that

"Again, thanks to you. Now would you please do me a favor and bring her inside. She needs to take rest" saying that Caroline walked inside the house to give them some privacy. They should make up sooner rather than later. Shanyra is still holding onto Kol tightly as if her life is depending on him. Kol didn't want to feel guilty but he did anyway. Perhaps he overreacted. Perhaps he could have dealt with the situation more maturely. But then again, all the things Shanyra said, it really hurt Kol. She should know that he can never hurt her let alone kill her. Kol pulled away from Shanyra so that he could look at her face

"What I am gonna do with you?" asked Kol to himself as he shook his head at Shanyra. Her eyes were flooded with tears

"I am sorry Kol. I don't know what got into me. I take back everything I said yesterday. Please don't be mad at me. Please. I am really sorry" Shanyra desperately apologized. She can't stand Kol be mad at her. Kol sighed out heavily

"I am not mad at you" said Kol which wasn't a complete lie because his anger was slowly going away actually

"But you are hurt" stated Shanyra knowing it to be true and Kol also didn't say no to that. If Shanyra felt miserable before she downright started feeling horrible this time. Shanyra lowered her face as tears rolled down her cheeks continuously. She couldn't look at Kol anymore for feeling so ashamed of herself. Now that's a sight Kol dreaded very much. It hurt him more than what Shanyra said yesterday

"Shanyra, please stop crying" requested Kol as he made her look at him. He wiped her tears with his thumbs as he cupped her face gently

"I won't lie to you. Everything you said yesterday, it hurt me. But right now, you are hurting me more" said Kol while caressing her face affectionately "No more tears if you want to stop hurting me"

"I am sorry for hurting you Kol. I wish I could compel you to forget about everything I said yesterday" said Shanyra really wishing that she could do it

"Here is the thing Shanyra, everything you said, they are true. I did kill people. I started slaughtering men since the day I turned and I enjoyed doing it. I still hurt people" Kol paused for a moment "But when it comes to you, you should know that I can never hurt you. And trust me, it has nothing to do with us being soul mates or my life relying on this bond. You are my only friend. You-"

"You are the only person I can die for" hearing that Shanyra wanted to say many things but she could only say

"I know"

Her voice was heavy and very emotional. It was Kol's way of saying how much he loves her. Shanyra raised her hand and touched Kol's face affectionately. No word could express how Shanyra was feeling that moment. She was very overwhelmed with her emotions. Shanyra stood on her toe nails so that she could reach Kol's face. Kol also leaned forward a little. Shanyra kissed Kol's cheek softly. It is something she did countless times. But what happened afterwards, is something that never happened before. Kol and Shanyra were looking into each others eyes after the kiss and before Shanyra knew what she was doing, she leaned in again and pressed her lips against Kol's. However she pulled away in a blink of an eye. Shocked at her own action, Shanyra stepped away from Kol right away. Kol was shocked too at what just happened. Neither Shanyra nor Kol expected the kiss to happen. It wasn't even a kiss according to the definition of kiss. Shanyra immediately burned and turned completely red. What the hell did she just do? What is she supposed to do now? The soul mates were too shocked to do or say anything. Thankfully Caroline came out at that moment and rescued Kol and Shanyra from awkwardness.

"Shanyra, breakfast is ready. Come inside already" said Caroline. She tried to sound normal but she sounded shocked anyway. Obviously Caroline saw what just happened. Without sparing a glance at Kol, the thirteen year old ran inside the house. Caroline looked at Kol who shrugged his shoulders at her. Shaking her head to herself, Caroline stepped inside the house and closed the door behind her. She looked at Shanyra who is still looking red

"Shanyra Forbes did you just kiss Kol Mikaelson?" asked Caroline shocked but also giving Shanyra a look. Caroline looked like an overprotective mother that time

"I did" said Shanyra and suddenly she looked quite bothered "Damn it! What have I done? Being around Kol would be so awkward now"

"Shanyra, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Caroline gaping at her sister.

"I don't know" answered Shanyra truthfully "The kiss should have happened two years later" said Shanyra to herself and she sounded regretful as well. The girl sighed out heavily and shook her head to herself.

"Now I really wish I could compel Kol"


	17. Chapter 17: Twist In The Story

**AN: OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews darlings. I am glad that you liked it. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it too. Please read and don't hesitate to review :) Love you all**

**Chapter 17: Twist In The Story**

Kol pulled over the car in the parking lot of Shanyra's school. Caroline has left for college therefore Shanyra moved back to the Mikaelson mansion. Kol is dropping Shanyra off to school as usual. However the air was thick with tension and uneasiness the entire way. Shanyra didn't see Kol for couple of days after the kiss or whatever it was that happened. Kol used to check up on Shanyra whenever she was sleeping those few days because apparently it was too difficult for Kol to face her right away. The way Caroline looks at Kol now, as if what happened is his fault. Therefore Kol pretty much avoided both Forbes sisters since that infamous kiss happened. And even when Shanyra got back to the mansion, Kol didn't bring that event up, not even by mistake. The original was pretending as if nothing ever happened. Shanyra thought Kol would say something on the way to school. As they are alone now. But Kol remained quiet. There was obviously a lot of awkwardness between them and Shanyra knew that this uneasiness wouldn't go away unless they talk about what happened. But Kol isn't bringing up the kiss anytime soon and Shanyra doesn't want to start the conversation out of shyness. But then Shanyra thought that perhaps it's best if she speaks up first. After all it's her who kissed Kol.

"Kol-" Shanyra just began but Kol cut her off immediately

"Look at the time Shanyra. You are getting late for class. Come on hurry up" said Kol rushing Shanyra to get out of the car however ended up making Shanyra check her wrist watch instead

"I still got fifteen minutes" said Shanyra and she looked at Kol with narrowed eyes. The original got more uncomfortable and rigid than before

"I know but you would want to chat with your friends before the class starts, wouldn't you? Off you go now" said Kol nicely but clearly wanting Shanyra to leave. It seemed that he didn't want to be alone with Shanyra. What the hell is wrong with him? Shanyra thought to herself. After all she is the girl here, not Kol. Shanyra furrowed her brows at the original. She had enough of Kol acting so weird around her. Shanyra can be very stubborn when she wants to and she wants to talk to Kol about what happened. There is no way, she is getting out of the car before the conversation is over.

"I am not going anywhere until we talk" stated Shanyra at once. She even crossed her arms over her chest to look strong and stubborn. Kol sighed out heavily and after a moment, he is the one who got out of the car instead of Shanyra. There is no way in hell Kol is going to talk about that accidental kiss with her. An original vampire like Kol, and he was kissed by a thirteen year old child. It even sounds wrong, actually awful. Kol had decided to pretend it never happened and forget about it eventually. But clearly Shanyra wants otherwise. She wants to talk about it. What is there to talk about? Kol certainly didn't know. Shanyra rolled her eyes and sighed out heavily before getting out of the car as well.

"Kol would you please stop acting like I took advantage of you. It was just a kiss. And not even a french one" said Shanyra bluntly and Kol closed his eyes shut tightly. She just had to say it. Not to mention out loud. Kol exhaled heavily before looking at Shanyra. He can't even be in denial now. And french kiss. Where the hell did that come from?

"Yes, I got that. It was just a kiss. Would you please forget that it ever happened and never ever bring it up again so that I can forget about it too" said Kol almost pleadingly but with stern tone of voice. Shanyra however failed to understand why Kol is so on the edge about it. Is it because she is only thirteen or is it because he is eight years older than her. May be it's both.

"Look, I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have kissed you until I am at least fifteen" said Shanyra making Kol roll his eyes at her. It pissed off Shanyra immediately because Kol wasn't giving importance to her genuine apology.

"Actually it's all your fault" Shanyra blamed Kol quite smoothly. The original looked at Shanyra in a snap. He was completely taken aback by hearing that

"What? My fault?" said Kol with disbelieve in his voice

"Yes" said Shanyra with strong tone of voice "You are the one who overwhelmed me with all that 'I can die for you' talk"

"Okay, fine. It was my fault. Now please do me a favor and go to your class. Please" shaking her head at Kol, Shanyra took her bag and started walking away with angry strides. She is thirteen but Kol is the one being immature here. Kol on the other hand looked at Shanyra's way and shook his head to himself

"Teenagers" said Kol to himself. The original was about to get in the car again when another car pulled over in the parking lot and the girl Violet stepped out of it. Kol was surprised to see her there. Violet's eyes fell on Kol as well and she got surprised too. After thinking about it for a moment, Kol walked up to her. They didn't meet again after that first night. Neither Kol gave her any call.

"Hey" said Violet as Kol approached her

"What are you doing here?" Violet asked curiously. Kol was going to say, he came to drop off Shanyra or his sister but instead he said

"I came here to see you" Violet got more surprised

"You came here to see me?" Violet repeated that with disbelieve in her voice "But how did you know I am a teacher here? You weren't stalking me, were you?" questioned Violet however she wasn't freaked out because Kol had compelled her not to be scared of him. Kol on the other hand had no idea that Violet is a teacher at the school. But he wasn't going to say that to her

"May be" said Kol smirking at her devilishly. Violet smiled at him in return. She likes the bad boy nature of Kol. And the fact that he is indeed dangerous is thrilling for her

"So, why did you want to see me? I thought you forgot about me" said Violet in a flirting way. Kol leaned in closer to her invading her personal space

"It's hard to forget such a pretty face darling" said Kol as he caressed her face softly "I came here to see if you are available tonight"

"Not really. I have a date tonight. But-" Violet smiled a little mischievously this time "I can cancel that... for you" Kol smirked at her and leaned in more so that he could whisper in her ear. The closeness threatened to drive Violet crazy

"I will thank you tonight for the favor. Wear something sexy for me" said Kol with husky tone of voice. He pulled away a little and captured Violet's lips with his and gave her a short but strong kiss. After that Kol walked away from her, not knowing that someone saw that happening. And it's going to get him into huge trouble.

**Inside The Classroom **

"You kissed Kol. I mean you actually kissed him" said Emily with disbelieve in her voice

"It was an accident okay" said Shanyra grumpily. Kol's behavior already got her upset and now Emily is driving her crazy. She shouldn't have told her about the kiss. But Shanyra really wanted to speak with someone about it.

"And that's suppose to make everything alright" Emily rolled her eyes saying that "Shanyra, Kol could get into trouble because of this"

"Why would Kol get into trouble?" asked Shanyra with confusion

"You are a minor Shanyra and Kol is an adult. If this gets out, everyone would blame him, not you. People would think he is taking advantage of you. Kol could get arrested because of this" said Emily quite seriously but Shanyra rolled her eyes hearing that. Only if Emily knew that Kol is actually an original vampire.

"You don't know Kol. He can't get into troubles like that. What I am worried about is the way Kol is behaving nowadays. He feels so uncomfortable around me now" said Shanyra with upset tone of voice

"Well duh, obviously he is going to feel uncomfortable around you. Shanyra a guy like Kol prefers girls of his age or at least an adult. Someone who got a lot of experience" said Emily wisely but Shanyra got confused again

"Experience of what?" Shanyra asked with great curiosity

"Experience of making out and-" Emily looked around a little and leaned closer to Shanyra to whisper to her

"And sex" Emily blushed immediately afterwards. Shanyra's eyes widened hearing that.

"Are you sure? How do you know that?" asked Shanyra with interest and anxiousness as well. Is it possible that Kol likes experienced girls as well? Then he would never like her because obviously Shanyra got zero percent experience with making out and sex. She hasn't even got her proper first kiss yet.

"Yes, I am sure. I have my ways of learning things" said Emily a bit proudly "Anyway, the point is, you are not made for Kol. You are too young for his liking. Besides, Kol is your guardian. He would never appreciate you kissing him. Not to mention, he must have a girlfriend"

"Kol doesn't have a girlfriend" stated Shanyra confidently. Whatever Emily just said got Shanyra more upset but she didn't show her hurt feelings and suppressed them successfully

"Nonsense. A guy like Kol, can't be single. He must be keeping it a secret from you. Though I don't see any point in doing that. He is allowed to have a girlfriend. Why keep it a secret?" said Emily more to herself than to Shanyra

"Kol doesn't keep any secret from me. I am sure he doesn't have a girlfriend" said Shanyra with strong tone of voice. Kol can't have a girlfriend because she is his soul mate. And you can't be with anyone else but your soul mate. Twilight saga stated that quite clearly. Kol's life is depending on Shanyra. His world revolves around her. So how can he be with anyone else but Shanyra. It doesn't make any sense. Besides, Shanyra is certain that there is no other woman in Kol's life. And she prefers it that way very much. Within a few years Shanyra would be the love of his life as well.

"Kol was single, he is single and he is going to remain single until I am grown up enough" said Shanyra confidently

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you" someone else spoke up. Shanyra and Emily looked up and found Tania standing there. She obviously heard what Shanyra just said

"Then there is no problem because you are not me" said Shanyra with a sweet but artificial smile. Even though Tania is in Shanyra's friend circle but they have rivalry in between them. Tania wants to be ahead of Shanyra in everything. But unfortunately she fails every time. And Tania never lets go of a chance to poke Shanyra in the wrong way.

"I just saw your precious Kol kiss Ms. Duval" informed Tania with a mean girl smile plastered on her lips

"Our English teacher Ms. Violet Duval" asked Emily for confirmation with wide eyes and gaping mouth. She couldn't believe her own ears

"Yes, they were all over each other in the parking lot" said Tania exaggerating it too much and she couldn't help but smirk at Shanyra's facial expression. To say that Shanyra was shocked, it would be an understatement for the century.

"Kol and Ms. Duval are together? Well I certainly never expected that" said Emily surprised however not shocked like Shanyra. After all according to her Kol is allowed to be with someone and have a girlfriend. It's only natural. Only if she knew how exactly Shanyra is connected with Kol. And how much she loves him.

"You are lying. It can't be true" said Shanyra at once and quite rudely. At that moment Shanyra couldn't careless about behavior. Kol and Ms Duval? It's impossible that Kol kept such a huge secret from her. But what if he did? Is that why he disliked her kissing him so much? Because he is with Ms. Duval. Kol never for once mentioned her to Shanyra. Tania must be lying to her. She must be

"Suit yourself. I am just telling you what I saw with my own eyes" said Tania like a smart ass. Shanyra wanted to glare at Tania but instead she only gave her a stern look.

"Well then you better fix an appointment with an eye specialist" said Shanyra with a nice smile. Tania was about to retort back but the teacher walked inside the classroom and she had to leave to go to her seat. Shanyra knew that she can't pay any attention to the class after what she just heard about Kol. Tania must be lying but what if it's true. What if Kol is really with Ms. Duval? Is Kol really being unfaithful with her? Shanyra thought to herself. She has to find out the truth before she goes insane. And hopefully what Tania said is just a bunch of lies. Nothing else. Nothing else at all.


	18. Chapter 18: A Broken Heart

**AN: Hello everyone! This is another chapter for you. Hope you like this. Thanks for the reviews. They were amazing. Please read this chapter and review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 18: A Broken Heart**

"Come on Shanyra, at least drink the juice. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday" said Emily feeling worried for Shanyra.

"I am not hungry" said Shanyra with low and sad tone of voice.

"God this girl is impossible" said Emily to herself but out loud "Shanyra, why are you being so upset? I told you, Kol is allowed to have a girlfriend or date someone. He is just your guardian. Not your boyfriend. You can't expect him not to be with a girl he apparently likes" said Emily trying to make Shanyra understand her point of view here. Ever since Shanyra found out that Kol is really seeing Ms. Violet Duval, she has broken down completely. For Shanyra it is confirmed now that Kol has a girlfriend and the person happens to be her English teacher. And how Shanyra found out about it, well that's quite an interesting story

**Flash Back**

_"Aunt Liz, could you please drop me off to my English teacher's house. She said she would help me with my upcoming test this evening" said Shanyra to her aunt Sheriff Forbes. It wasn't true of course. Shanyra never asked Ms. Duval for help with her studies. The matter is Shanyra has been observing Kol for a couple of days. She noticed that Kol goes out at a particular time everyday. Her guess is, Kol goes to visit Ms. Duval. Shanyra wanted to see for herself if her guess is correct. Hence she asked her aunt to drop her off to the teacher's house.  
_

_"Sure sweetheart. Where does your teacher live?" asked Sheriff Forbes _

_"Ms. Duval lives in Silverwood Dr. house no. 13" Shanyra gave her aunt the address. It took Sheriff Forbes about ten minutes to reach the location. _

_"Thanks aunt Liz" said Shanyra_

_"When should I pick you up?" asked Sheriff Forbes as Shanyra prepared to get out of the car_

_"That won't be necessary aunt Liz. Rebekah is going to pick me up" Shanyra lied smoothly however she couldn't look in the eye of Sheriff Forbes while saying that_

_"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow" said Sheriff Forbes without suspecting anything. Shanyra nodded to that vehemently. She gave her aunt a hug before getting out of the car. Shanyra walked up to the porch of the house as Sheriff Forbes turned around the car and drove away. Once the car was completely out of sight, Shanyra ran away from the porch and went in the back yard to hide there. If her assumption is correct then Kol would be here soon. Though Shanyra hoped to be wrong. Actually she was praying to be wrong. But unfortunately she wasn't. Kol came when he was supposed to come. Shanyra was peeping through the kitchen window at that time. She could see and hear everything quiet clearly. Shanyra heard Kol rang the doorbell. Ms. Duval than came downstairs in a rush. She looked quite excited. After Ms. Duval opened the door, Kol stepped inside the house. _

_"Good evening darling" Shanyra heard Kol saying cheekily. As she could see them as well Shanyra watched Kol smirk at Ms. Duval quite menacingly. She has never seen Kol smirk like that around her. What is wrong with him? _

_"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up today" Violet said seductively and she put her hands on Kol's chest, touching him and feeling him to see if he is really here._

_"Desperate much" said Kol smirking more and he wrapped his arms around Violet as well and pulled her closer to him. _

_"You have no idea" said Violet breathlessly and she slammed her lips against Kol's in urgency. Kol also immediately started kissing her back. He lift her up and Violet wrapped her legs around Kol's waist. The original then used his vampire speed and took them upstairs to Violet's bedroom. On the outside however, Shanyra was completely frozen on her spot. She was so shocked that for a moment she stopped feeling anything and her heart might have stopped as well. Shanyra couldn't believe her own eyes. How could Kol do this to her? She is his soul mate for god's sake. Kol is supposed to be with her and she is supposed to be with him. But it doesn't seem to matter to Kol. Actually it seems that she doesn't matter to him. Shanyra snapped out of her shocked state when she heard a loud scream, coming from upstairs. It wasn't a scream of fear but of pure and extreme pleasure. Shanyra couldn't stay there anymore. She ran away. Shanyra entered the woods and didn't stop running until she couldn't feel her legs anymore. Once she tripped and fell on the ground, Shanyra started screaming at the top of her lungs. The girl didn't know what to do anymore. Her heart broke into million pieces within a few minutes but there is nothing she can do about it. Kol is not hers. He will never be. And the realization changed Shanyra within moments without her knowing about it. _

**End Of Flashback  
**

"Yes, how stupid of me to think that Kol actually loves me" said Shanyra with monotonous tone of voice and she tried not to sound bitter. It's just about the bloody soul. Shanyra now have doubts about what Kol said to her a few days ago. That 'I can die for you' crap. It must be nothing but bunch of lies. Why would he die for her? Kol has a secret girlfriend. And he told her about him being a vampire and god knows what else. Kol doesn't share secrets with someone unless the person is very close to him. Clearly Kol likes Violet very much. It's obvious that his girlfriend means more to him than the thirteen year old troublemaker. No, Kol would never die for her. It's just the soul that Kol cares about, not the person.

"You are not stupid and Kol loves you. Just not romantically. You must understand Shanyra. How could Kol love you like that? You are just thirteen for heaven's sake" said Emily and she didn't hesitate to roll her eyes this time. Why can't Shanyra understand something so simple. She and Kol are not meant to be together.

"Kol wouldn't have loved me like that even if I was twenty" muttered Shanyra under her breath

"What?" asked Emily as she didn't hear what Shanyra just said

"Nothing. I have decided, I am not going to care anymore whether Kol loves me or not. I am done with him" said Shanyra with strong tone of voice as if she is trying to convince herself

It's only yesterday that Shanyra saw Kol with Violet. She didn't go to the mansion last night like she was supposed to. Instead she stayed the night at Emily's. Kol has been calling Shanyra but she never received any call from him or anyone else for that matter. Emily however kindly informed Sheriff Forbes that Shanyra is sleeping over at her place so that no one would get worried. Emily thought Kol is going to come over to her house to see Shanyra but thankfully he didn't. What Emily didn't know is that Kol did come to her house and checked up on Shanyra however he didn't come inside or let anyone realize that he is here. Kol understood that Shanyra is mad at him for some reason and didn't want to talk to him. Kol thought it's about the kiss again and how he reacted to it. However he also knew that Shanyra is going to get over it very soon. Once he is going to take her to a shopping trip or someplace she wanted to visit, her temper is going to wash away immediately. Little did Kol know that this time, Shanyra isn't just mad but she is heartbroken and it's not going away anytime soon or easily for that matter.

"Okay. So, what you are going to do when Kol is going to come to pick you up after school today?" asked Emily with interest however with mocking tone of voice "Ignore him? Throw an anger tantrum? Create a scene?"

"I will do what I need to do. You will see" that's the only thing Shanyra said. After the school, Shanyra got to the parking lot as usual. Emily walked with her as usual. Kol was there, waiting for Shanyra. Also as usual. The girls walked up to him.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson" greeted Emily politely

"Hey kid" said Kol with a smile. He glanced at Shanyra once before asking "Is your friend still mad at me for god knows what reason?" Emily looked at Shanyra before looking back at Kol

"You will have to find that out yourself Mr. Mikaelson" said Emily sighing out a little.

"My mom's here. See you at school tomorrow" said Emily to Shanyra and giving her a short and light hug she walked off to her mom. Once Emily left Shanyra looked at Kol who was already looking at her. Kol raised his eye brows at her and asked

"Is there anything you wish to say to me Ms. Forbes?" asked Kol with mirthful voice but there was also sarcasm and sternness in it

"Actually yes" said Shanyra with calm tone of voice and she sighed out heavily afterwards

"Sorry"

"What? Can you speak louder? I didn't hear what you said" said Kol being a little mean towards Shanyra. After all she put him through hell yesterday by not taking his calls.

"I am sorry for yesterday. I... I wasn't thinking straight" confessed Shanyra however she wasn't so desperate for Kol's forgiveness unlike previous times. She is only apologizing to Kol so that he wouldn't be on her back the entire time.

"Mind telling me what happened to you yesterday?" asked Kol with serious tone of voice this time

"I just needed to understand some things" said Shanyra looking at the ground with interest and not meeting Kol's eyes at all. It wasn't out of guilt. Shanyra knew it would hurt her more to look at Kol and his handsome face and dazzling eyes.

"What things?" asked Kol immediately

"It doesn't matter" said Shanyra praying this conversation to end already

"Yes, it does" said Kol at once. He paused a little before speaking up again "You have any idea how worried I got when you didn't answer my calls. I thought Markos got to you. And-"

"I said sorry" Shanyra cut off Kol before he could say more "What else do you want me to do?" They both remained quiet for a moment before Kol spoke up again

"Promise me that you will never ignore my calls again and always tell me where you are" said Kol with serious tone of voice. Shanyra wanted to roll her eyes that time but she didn't. Instead she smiled at Kol and said

"I promise" Kol felt that Shanyra didn't really mean the promise but didn't say anything about that

"That's good. Now get in the car" saying that Kol opened the door for Shanyra. Sighing in relief Shanyra got inside, hoping that the drive would be short and silent. However Kol had other plans. Even though he had a guess about why Shanyra was mad at him yesterday, it's probably about the kiss but Kol wants to confirm it. And what if it's about something else. He needs to know what got Shanyra so mad that she didn't even take his calls and stayed at her friend's house. Therefore, Kol decided to take the long road so that the drive would be long enough for him to talk to Shanyra and find out what is going on with her. Once the car hit the road, Kol began talking again

"So how was your day?" asked Kol with great interest. A fantastic start of a new conversation. Shanyra rolled her eyes in her mind

"Boring as usual" replied Shanyra with causal tone of voice. But then she thought of something and said

"I had fun in the English class though. Ms. Duval is my favorite teacher" said Shanyra while observing Kol's reaction very carefully. She hoped for Kol to get surprised or shocked at the mention of the name but Kol remained normal. As if he never heard the name before. Such a talented actor he is. Shanyra knew that Kol isn't going to spare her until he finds out what really got into her yesterday. Therefore Shanyra decided to grill Kol as well and make him confess that he has a girlfriend.

"Really? I thought you dislike all your teachers. Not to mention you asked me to kill couple of them quite a few times" said Kol not understanding where Shanyra is going with this

"I have never asked you to kill Ms. Duval. Not to mention you will kill me if I ever ask you to kill her" said Shanyra in humor and she laughed a little as well

"What rubbish? How many times do I need to tell you Shanyra. I will never kill you" said Kol seriously this time and with strong tone of voice. Thanks to god that Kol didn't get offended this time like previous time

"You will if I ask you to kill Ms. Duval. Not that I am asking you to do it. I am just saying that you will kill me if I ever ask you to kill her. I mean she is your girlfriend after all" said Shanyra quite frankly. Kol was completely taken aback by that and he immediately stopped the car. Kol looked at Shanyra with shocked expression on his face.

"Who the hell is Ms. Duval? And who said she is my girlfriend?" asked Kol sounding genuinely stunned and seemed offended as well. Shanyra raised her eyes brows at Kol. She can't believe Kol is such a big liar

"Come on Kol, your secret relation isn't a secret anymore. Everyone knows you and Ms. Violet Duval are together. I have to admit though, I was a bit disappointed to hear about this from someone else. I thought you don't keep secrets from me. But clearly I was wrong. Anyway, I am over it now. I understand that you have a life that doesn't include me" said Shanyra quite maturely. She didn't sound hurt or anything. Even though inwardly she is greatly wounded.

"Is this what you needed to understand yesterday?" asked Kol with less shocked tone of voice because he finally began to understand the problem here

"Actually yes. I thought the way I tell you everything, you must tell me everything too. And when I realized that you don't, I was angry at first then hurt but then Emily helped me understand that it's not possible for you to share everything with me. And one day I will have secrets too that I won't tell you. It's just the way life is. But one thing I don't understand here. You may need to keep a few secrets from me but why you had to hide having a girlfriend? I mean it's not like you are not allowed to have a girlfriend or anything. Or did you fear that I am going to come in between you two? Seriously Kol what were you thinking?" asked Shanyra really wanting to know why Kol kept her in the dark about this. He should have told her. Shanyra wouldn't have harbored feeling for Kol if she knew Kol is with someone. Now her heart is all messed up. And it's entire Kol's fault

"Okay, I don't know where you heard these rumors from but let me clear up something for you. Violet is not my girlfriend okay. I am Kol Mikaelson. I don't do relationship" said Kol firmly but Shanyra gave him a look that clearly said she didn't buy it

"Kol please, stop lying about it already. What is wrong with you? Why are you denying having a girlfriend?" asked Shanyra frowning at Kol with confusion.

"Because I don't have a girlfriend" said Kol with gritting jaws. What is wrong with Shanyra? Why isn't she believing him?

"Whatever just get us home please. I am hungry and exhausted" said Shanyra putting an end to the heated and unusual conversation. Kol started driving again but with an awful mood this time

"You don't believe me, do you?" asked Kol after a while

"Nope" answered Shanyra right away

"Violet is not my girlfriend" said Kol again with stronger tone of voice this time

"Well I have no reason to believe that" said Shanyra and she paused a little before she said

"You should announce it in public. People should know you are not available" said Shanyra with calm tone of voice. She knew playing cool in this situation would be much better than throwing an anger tantrum. Kol didn't say anything against Shanyra this time. He is too pissed off to talk. Not only Shanyra is refusing to believe Kol but also thinking that he is with someone the original doesn't even care about. Kol didn't even know Violet's last name. And Kol also doesn't know that thanks to Shanyra, his life is going to be a miserable hell in the near future.


	19. Chapter 19: Unwanted Changes

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Love you all. **

**Chapter 19: Unwanted Changes**

Shanyra is sleeping peacefully in the morning. It's weekend therefore there is no need to get up before ten. However Kol has plans for the day and it required Shanyra to get up early in the morning and get ready as soon as possible. It's been a couple of days since the talk about Kol having a girlfriend happened. After that day Shanyra is slowly growing apart from Kol and the original has been noticing it very clearly. And it's bothering him to no limit. Therefore Kol has planned on taking Shanyra to New Orleans and show her around. The place where he once lived in and loved it. Shanyra really wanted to visit the city but Kol didn't dare to take her there before. However things are quite calm and settled in the french quarter now and it is safe for Shanyra to spend the weekend there. Kol really hoped that this trip would repair everything between them and all the awkwardness between him and Shanyra would go away.

"Wake up Shanyra" said Kol leaning near Shanyra's ear. It didn't have any effect on her though. Shanyra is a really deep sleeper when she wants to be. And at those times it is very difficult to wake her up.

"Shanyra, come on love, wake up" said Kol with impatience. Shanyra moved a little and made a little noise

"Mmm" and with that she went back to snoring softly. Kol sighed out heavily. Having no other choice, Kol shook Shanyra and made her snap open her eyes immediately

"What? What happened?" asked Shanyra completely startled and alert

"Morning happened" replied Kol with playful sarcasm "Get up"

"What time is it?" asked Shanyra yawning a little. Before Kol could answer her question, Shanyra grabbed her phone and checked the time in it

"6 am" exclaimed Shanyra loudly "Bloody hell Kol. What the hell is wrong with you? It's Saturday today which means no school"

"I know but we are going out, so get up and get ready. No need to pack anything. I will buy you everything you might need on the way" said Kol sounding quite excited about the trip

"We means who?" asked Shanyra instead of asking 'where we are going?' like she usually asks whenever Kol says something about going somewhere. Shanyra kept her eyes half open quite forcefully. Another sign of disinterest.

"We means you and me of course. We are going to New Orleans. You wanted to see the place I lived in centuries ago, didn't you? And I have decided to take you there today" any other time Shanyra would be dancing around with excitement after hearing that but not this time. This time she closed her eyes completely and fell back on the pillow again. And she also mumbled something along the lines 'take your girlfriend there'. Kol's mood darkened immediately but he kept himself from lashing out. Instead he decided to deal with the situation nicely and stayed calm

"I _am _taking my girlfriend there" said Kol with seriousness. Shanyra remained still for a moment before she opened her eyes again. Her sleepiness is already gone

"I am not your girlfriend Kol" said Shanyra rolling her eyes at the original. Kol smiled and said

"Yes you are. You are my friend and well you are a girl so you are my girlfriend" Shanyra couldn't help but smile a little at that. But then she got serious and said

"You should take your 'girlfriend' means Miss. Violet Duval with you" at the mention of the name, Kol closed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply

"Shanyra how many times do I need to tell you, Violet is not my girlfriend" said Kol firmly but Shanyra gave him a look that clearly said she isn't buying that

"Are you coming with me or not?" asked Kol not wanting to try and convince Shanyra about his non existing relation with Violet anymore. Shanyra didn't even need to think about the proposal and she answered

"No"

"What?" asked Kol taken aback because he wasn't expecting this answer "Why not? You want to visit New Orleans, don't you?"

"Yes" admitted Shanyra and Kol realized that there is a but coming up

"But?"

"But I can't go with you" said Shanyra with a bit hesitation because she didn't want to offend Kol

"What's wrong with going with me?" asked Kol straight away and tried not to sound hurt even though he was. Shanyra opened her mouth to answer the question but then she stopped herself and said

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand"

"Try me" challenged Kol right away. Shanyra thought about it for a moment and decided to give Kol a proper explanation. Besides, Kol wouldn't stop asking her anyway until she tells him what is she thinking exactly

"Look, I understand that you feel responsible for me. You want to keep me safe and happy. I get it and I am thankful for it. But the thing is, it's not right for us to spend too much time together" said Shanyra making Kol furrowed his brows at her

"You are in a relationship Kol. And if you spend too much time with me, I would feel like getting in between you and your girlfriend. And I don't want to feel any guilt. Not to mention Ms. Duval might dislike me for keeping you occupied all the time. Surely I wouldn't want my boyfriend to not spend any time with me. So I suggest you take your girlfriend to New Orleans or wherever you want and spend the weekend with her" Shanyra finished talking with that. Kol stared at her with unblinking and unreadable eyes for sometime. Then he simply got up and walked out of the room. Kol was feeling so angry, it can't be described with words. He really wanted to compel Shanyra to forget everything about Violet. Kol never thought about compelling her before but this time he did. On his way Kol bumped into Rebekah. She has just got back. The original sister wasn't present in Mystic Falls for sometime. Almost about two months. Therefore she has no idea what happened recently

"Whoa, what got you so pissed off?" asked Rebekah looking at her brother's face and immediately understanding that he is furious for some reason. Kol was really on the verge of exploding that moment.

"Shanyra is driving me nuts" said Kol with boiling anger in his voice

"What did she do?" asked Rebekah curiously

"She believes that I have a girlfriend and in last couple of days every time I wanted to spend sometime with her, she would walk away from me making up some stupid excuses and right now she refused to go to New Orleans with me saying that I should take my girlfriend there and I shouldn't spend any time with her" said Kol angrily and he picked up a flower vase from near by and threw it away. The vase hit the wall and broke into pieces.

"Why would she think you have a girlfriend?" asked Rebekah with serious tone of voice realizing that the matter is quite serious

"One of her stupid friends saw me with a girl and told Shanyra about it" Kol then explained to Rebekah who is Violet and what was he really doing with her. Kol has already stopped visiting Violet but clearly the damage is already done.

"Why don't you talk to her. May be you could knock some sense into her" said Kol to Rebekah hopefully after he finished explaining everything to her.

"And tell her what Kol? That Violet isn't your girlfriend, she is just your personal whore, your play thing. Like that is going to fix anything" said Rebekah bluntly. Kol didn't like what Rebekah just said but he also knew that she has a good point here.

"Look I just want everything between us to go back the way it was before Shanyra found out about Violet. I will do anything to make it happen" said Kol with determination and desperation. Rebekah thought about it for a moment

"Well I have a solution. You might not like it but I really think, you should just compel Shanyra to forget about Violet" Rebekah thought Kol would lash out on her for saying this but instead he agreed with her. She understood that Kol must be really very desperate to fix everything between him and Shanyra. And Rebekah really didn't think that Kol would be doing anything unfair with Shanyra by compelling her to forget about Violet because clearly Violet is nothing important to Kol and it's just causing them unnecessary trouble. Since Shanyra doesn't understand the concept of random sex yet, it's better for her to just forget about Kol's play thing.

"Yeah, I also think that's the only way. I think will compel her to forget about the kiss as well" said Kol more to himself than to Rebekah

"Kiss? What kiss?" asked Rebekah with confusion

"Shanyra kissed me" said Kol with casual tone of voice but it shocked Rebekah to no limit

"What? When did that happen?" asked Rebekah and she realized that she missed out on a lot of things in Mystic Falls. Kol told Rebekah how the kiss happened and what happened afterwards. After hearing out everything Rebekah said

"Kol, you are an idiot" Kol glared at Rebekah for saying that and Rebekah rolled her eyes at Kol

"Shanyra kissed you because clearly she is in love with you and then she heard that you have a girlfriend. The poor girl must be heartbroken right now. I am sure Shanyra is being very miserable inwardly. No wonder why she is pushing you away from her and wants to stay away from you as much as possible. Being around you must be very painful for her" said Rebekah shaking her head pitifully for Shanyra.

"Shanyra is obviously trying to cover up her wounded feelings with ignorance instead of anger and bitterness like me" said Rebekah thoughtfully more to herself than to her brother. Kol on the other hand was gaping at Rebekah for saying such things. Has she lost it? Kol thought to himself

"Rebekah" said Kol making Rebekah looked at him "Shut up"

"Shanyra is just a thirteen year old kid. She wouldn't do heartbreak dramas unlike you. She probably doesn't even know what being in love means"

"Don't talk as if you know a lot about being in love. When it comes to falling in love with someone, age doesn't matter. And I am sure Shanyra is in love with you. The girl practically worships you. What other reason do you need to believe it? And you have already broken her heart" said Rebekah shaking her head at Kol with hopelessness

"And now that I think about it, the way you are being all messed up just because Shanyra is acting differently with you, I think you are in love with her too"

"Don't be ridiculous Rebekah. True that I love her but I am certainly not** in** love with her. She is just a kid for god's sake. I can't be in love with a kid" said Kol rolling his eyes at his delusional sister. Rebekah understood that because of Shanyra's age, Kol can't even admit it to himself that he is indeed in love with her. If Shanyra gets sick, Kol goes insane with worry. If Shanyra gets hurt, Kol feels the pain. If Shanyra smiles, Kol feels happy. If Shanyra cries, Kol's heart starts bleeding. Kol enjoys fulfilling Shanyra's wishes to make her happy. He enjoys taking care of her, spends hours with her. Kol likes listening to her unimportant blabbering about who did what at school and he never gets bored with her. Not to mention Kol is insanely possessive of Shanyra. When it comes to her, Kol doesn't trust anyone else but himself. If that's not being in love then what is.

"I am not going to try to convince you Kol. You are going to realize this yourself soon enough" said Rebekah with confidence. Kol opened his mouth to say something against that but someone else spoke up and interrupted Kol

"Rebekah" Shanyra exclaimed happily. After Kol left she couldn't sleep anymore therefore Shanyra got up and got ready for the day however not for a trip to New Orleans. She is not going anywhere with Kol

"When did you come back?" asked Shanyra as she jogged up to Rebekah and hugged the original

"Just now love. How are you doing?" asked Rebekah hugging Shanyra back

"I am good" replied Shanyra however it didn't sound very true

"You have gotten taller" said Rebekah fondly while observing Shanyra carefully

"Yeah, a little. How was your Europe tour?" asked Shanyra excitedly

"Amazing. I have brought something for you. You would love it" informed Rebekah encouraging Shanyra's excitement

"I am sure I will" said Shanyra knowing it for sure "And since you don't need to take rest, I am going to bug you to tell me everything that happened in the tour"

"I will tell you everything once you get back from New Orleans. Then both of us will have stories to share with each other" said Rebekah making Shanyra raise her eye brows at her. Her eyes flickered to Kol as well

"I am not going anywhere" Shanyra simply stated that and there is no way anything otherwise is happening

"You mean you are not going anywhere with Kol. Why? Because you think he has a girlfriend now" asked Rebekah without any hesitation and Shanyra understood that Rebekah has already learned everything that has happened lately

"Yes" Shanyra answered boldly "He should spend time with her not me"

"And I don't think he has a girlfriend. I know it for sure that he is with Ms Duval. Our English teacher" said Shanyra and she sighed out heavily afterwards

"Can we please talk about something else? His personal life is none of my business" Shanyra spoke as if Kol wasn't even there and as if he is a stranger to her. It surely got on Kol's nerves. He was about to snap at Shanyra but Rebekah gave Kol a look and silenced him

"How can you be so sure that Kol is with the woman you are speaking of" asked Rebekah curiously and not dropping the topic like Shanyra asked her to. Rebekah realized that there is something Kol didn't tell her or he didn't know about it himself.

"What do you mean how can I be so sure? You think I believed Kol has a girlfriend just because some mean girl at school told me about it. I am not stupid. I believed it after I have seen them together with my own eyes" Shanyra paused a little before speaking up again

"Look, I just want to stay out of your brother's personal life" Shanyra said to Rebekah which is a polite way of saying 'I want to stay away from your brother' then Shanyra looked straight at Kol. He looked a bit shocked. Because clearly Kol didn't know that Shanyra saw him with Violet.

"Is that too much to ask for?" saying that Shanyra decided to leave the place and go back to her bedroom. She didn't want to stay around Kol for longer than necessary.

"I will speak with you later Rebekah" with that Shanyra turned around on her heels only to find Kol standing right in front of her. She almost crashed into Kol. The original was standing very close to her. Shanyra looked at Kol with questioning eyes. What does he want now? The look Kol had on his face, it kind of worried Shanyra. He certainly didn't look happy at that moment. Rebekah understood what Kol is about to do. Compelling Shanyra to forget about Violet seemed to be the only way to repair everything between her and Kol. Even though Kol wanted to know when and how Shanyra saw him with Violet but he would rather end the chapter right here right now and never speak about it.

"I didn't want to do this but you are leaving me with no other choice" said Kol to Shanyra with stern tone of voice. Shanyra furrowed her brows at Kol

"What are you-" Shanyra stopped before completing the sentence because she understood what Kol is going to do with her. Shanyra's eyes widened and she gasped with fear

"Kol... no" Shanyra vehemently shook her head as she started stepping back from Kol without even realizing it. Kol didn't care about what Shanyra wanted this time. He was only thinking about fixing everything between them. Because no matter how much Kol loves Shanyra, he is still a bit selfish and wants to get what he desires. And he desires Shanyra's company without the complications that added up recently. Kol grabbed Shanyra's arms and pulled her closer to him. Shanyra struggled against his hold but Kol's grips were strong enough to keep her in place. Kol then held Shanyra's chin and made her look straight into his eyes. Shanyra actually felt scared of Kol this time. The next moment Kol's eyes dilated

"You are not going to remember me compelling you but you are going to forget everything about Violet being my girlfriend. You are not going to remember seeing us together. And you are going to believe that I am not in a relationship with anyone... And today we are going to New Orleans and have a blast over there"


	20. Chapter 20: A Witch's Interference

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and for liking the story. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know how the story is going. Love you all. Hugs and Kisses :)**

**Chapter 20: A Witch's Interference **

Shanyra was enjoying the green scenarios of the woods as Kol carried her piggyback style and walked through the trees. The duo arrived in New Orleans yesterday early in the evening. Kol has already shown Shanyra couple of important places in the city. They even bumped into Marcel who wasn't overwhelmed with happiness to see an original in the city once again. However he knew that Kol is just visiting therefore Marcel behaved politely enough and offered his hospitality as well to the original and his company. It was first time for Shanyra to meet Marcel and the vampire was quite friendly with her. Everyone knows that Marcel has a soft spot in his undead heart for kids. Even though Kol isn't particularly fond of Marcel but Shanyra liked him because of his behavior with her. Shanyra even met Davina and Josh. The young witch was surprised to see how friendly Shanyra is with an original. According to Davina all the original brothers are douche bags. Even though she never dealt with Kol in person but everything Klaus did to her, after that Davina can't think that an original can be nice. She just can't.

"Shanyra, I swear I will drop you and make you walk the entire way if you don't stop doing that" said Kol threateningly. Shanyra furrowed her brows at Kol right away

"Stop doing what?" asked the girl with confusion

"Stop blowing in the damn straw of your milkshake. What are you, a five year old?" snapped Kol with annoyance. Shanyra has been making that irritating noise near Kol's ear for quite sometime now.

"Sorry" apologized Shanyra grinning broadly and not meaning it at all. Obviously she loved annoying the hell out of Kol. She threw away the glass which was still half full but Shanyra didn't feel like drinking it anymore

"So where are we going now?" asked Shanyra with excessive curiosity because Kol isn't telling her anything

"You do know that you are not as smart as you think you are, don't you? I told you it's a surprise and you are only going to find out about it when we get there" said Kol smirking a little at Shanyra's disappointment

"Fine but at least use your super vampire speed to get there" said Shanyra rolling her eyes at Kol. The original shook his head to that immediately

"No way I am using my vampire speed while carrying you. Did you forget what happened the last and first time?"

"I puked" Shanyra answered that frankly and then said with hesitation "All over your shoe"

"Ten points to Ms. Forbes" said Kol sarcastically. Shanyra rolled her eyes at Kol once again

"Oh come on that was over an year ago. I am sure I can handle it now" said Shanyra with confidence but Kol didn't agree

"I am not taking the risk" stated Kol at once

"Buzz kill" Shanyra muttered under her breath

"I heard that"

"Good" said Shanyra bluntly and also grumpily. She remained quiet for a moment before speaking up again

"Kol"

"Hmm" the original responded

"What's Marcel's story?" asked Shanyra with interest. She didn't know about Marcel in detail and wished to learn about him after meeting the vampire

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kol instead of answering straight away

"No reason. He seems to have a good heart. I like him" said Shanyra casually without thinking much about it however it poked Kol in the wrong place. He felt jealous instantly that Shanyra liked someone she just met. Especially another vampire

"Just because he was friendly with you that doesn't mean he has a golden heart. Marcel has done plenty of awful things" said Kol with a bit of sternness in his voice

"Marcel is a vampire. He is not supposed to have a golden heart. And name me one vampire who hasn't done at least one horrible thing. Even Caroline killed an innocent man right after she turned" Shanyra argued back. Is she really defending Marcel? Kol can't believe it.

"What's your point?" asked Kol with darkened mood

"My point is, you don't like Marcel and I don't see any reason why" Shanyra answered bluntly

"I have my reasons. And I don't want you to get cozy with him either" said Kol quite strongly making Shanyra frown at him

"Why not?" Shanyra asked but right then realization happened to her "Oh! I see. You are jealous"

"What if I am? You are defending a stranger vampire against me. Surely I can't appreciate that" said Kol boldly and it made Shanyra grin widely. She patted his cheek fondly and said

"Don't worry, I didn't like him more than you. You are still my most favorite vampire" and she kissed Kol's cheek strongly. Kol couldn't help but smile this time. He missed this so much. Even though Kol was feeling a bit guilty for compelling Shanyra but these happy moments worth it.

"I see you have a list of favorite vampires. Who is your second most favorite vampire?" asked Kol quite interested in the answer

"Caroline of course. My sister is awesome. And Damon is my least favorite vampire. Do you know he gave me a nick name? That jerk" said Shanyra angrily

"What nick name?" asked Kol clearly not knowing about it

"He calls me Kol's pet"

"What?" exclaimed Kol with shock

"Honestly, I don't understand how can Elena be in love with him. I think the saying is very true, love is indeed blind" said Shanyra shaking her head to herself

"Wait till we get back to Mystic Falls. I am going to make that imbecile pay for this" said Kol with pissed off tone of voice. How dare that fool call Shanyra his pet? No wonder why Kol despises Damon so much. He is insufferable

"It's okay Kol" said Shanyra sensing that Kol is really pissed off and he would probably kill Damon after getting back to Mystic Falls "Stefan loves his brother and he would be hurt if you do something to Damon"

"What is it with you Forbes sisters and Stefan Salvatore? Why do you like him so much?" asked Kol genuinely wanting to know about it

"Come on Kol, you know that Stefan is a really nice person. He cares about both Caroline and me. And it's not just us but he cares about everyone and tries to help people as much as possible, even a stranger" said Shanyra praising Stefan and again making Kol Mikaelson jealous however unintentionally

"Yes, how noble of him" said Kol sarcastically which made Shanyra roll her eyes at the original. What is it with Kol and jealousy issues lately?

"How far is this place?" asked Shanyra dropping all previous topics

"We are almost there" said Kol and pretty soon they came across a beautiful looking cottage. Kol put Shanyra down and they stood side by side. Both of them gazed at the cottage

"Wow, this is beautiful. Whose place is this?" wondered Shanyra glancing at Kol

"Mine" replied Kol making Shanyra confused

"But you said that other mansion was your home" Shanyra spoke about the governor's mansion she visited yesterday

"That was the Mikaelson family home. This place is only mine. I actually spent most of my time here while living in New Orleans in nineteenth century" said Kol while fondly looking at the cottage. He is remembering the past time. So many memories Kol has of this place. He was very different back then. Clearly not like now. Kol was reckless, ruthless and a complete monster in the nineteenth century. He lived to take lives. Parties, drinks, women and blood, Kol was drown in them.

"I have always wanted to live in a place like this. Warm and cozy. Simple yet beautiful" said Shanyra staring at the cottage and snapping Kol out of his thoughts in the process.

"Well then what are we waiting for. Let's go inside" said Kol and he and Shanyra walked up to the cottage and entered the place. As soon as they got inside, the duo was greeted by two care takers of the house. Kol spoke with them while Shanyra looked around the cottage. Kol dismissed the care takers and turned his attention back to Shanyra

"It's even prettier from inside" said Shanyra admiring the place

"Thanks" said Kol taking the compliment and he stood close to Shanyra "I built this place actually. The design, the structure, interiors and exteriors, it's all me"

"Rebekah told me once that when you were humans, you had to build your own houses and you were quite a talented architecture" said Shanyra looking at Kol with a smile

"Yeah well ditto" said Kol smiling back at her. Shanyra then looked away from Kol and said

"I wish I had any talent like you and everyone else" Shanyra spoke with a bit disappointment in her voice which surprised Kol

"Who said you don't have any talent?"

"No one. But it's true. I don't have any talent. And I don't even know what I want to be. All my friends want to be something, doctor, engineer, writer, pilot. But **I** don't know what I want to be" said Shanyra and she seemed a bit troubled about it

"Come here" said Kol and he pulled Shanyra closer to him and he cupped her face gently "You will know what you want to be when the right time comes. And don't get worried if you don't want to be a doctor, or an engineer or a writer. You are far too especial to be something so normal. Mark my words love, you will be a blare in the future while all your friends will live a boring normal life" Kol and Shanyra stared at each other for a moment before Shanyra said

"I love it when you spoil me like this" and a smile appeared on her lips right away. She wrapped her arms around Kol and hugged him tightly

"You are the best guardian ever"

"Yeah alright" said Kol after a while "Having trouble breathing now"

"Shut up, you don't need to breath" said Shanyra but she let go of Kol

"Get freshen up. I am cooking lunch today" said Kol and Shanyra was taken aback hearing that

"What?" exclaimed Shanyra with shock "You know how to cook?"

"Yes. now go. Your room is upstairs in the left" but Shanyra didn't leave right away. Instead she stayed still and said

"Kol Mikaelson, the day I turn eighteen, I am going to marry you" said Shanyra and Kol rolled his eyes at her

"I mean it" saying that strongly Shanyra finally went upstairs. By the time she finished taking a nice warm bath, Kol prepared their food and served the dishes on the table. Shanyra came downstairs and inhaled deeply to enjoy the delicious scent of the food. Her mouth watered immediately. When she entered the dinning room, Shanyra was surprised. The table is decorated beautifully and Kol is waiting for her like a gentleman

"Have a seat milady" said Kol formally and pulled the chair for Shanyra. Everything seemed so dream like. Shanyra was having a hard time believing it. She sat on the chair and Kol settled in the other chair across from her.

"Kol, is this a date?" asked Shanyra hopefully

"May be" said Kol playfully instead of denying it like usual but Shanyra knew it well that this isn't a date at all, unfortunately.

"Go ahead, I made your favorite dish" Shanyra tried the food and she moaned loudly

"Mmm, this is damn good. I didn't know you are such an amazing cook. What else you didn't tell me?" asked Shanyra curiously

"A lot of things" said Kol smiling at Shanyra mysteriously

"Really? Well I will find out about them sooner or later" said Shanyra confidently. Kol and Shanyra finished eating their food while speaking about many unimportant things as usual. Afterwards they cleaned up the dishes together. Later Shanyra sat on the deck of the cottage and quietly watched the swan birds swimming in the lake. Kol was talking with someone over the phone. After he finished talking, the original walked over to Shanyra and sat beside her. Shanyra leaned into Kol and sighed with content as Kol wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"They are beautiful" said Shanyra about the swans

"They are but not more than you" said Kol meaning it and he kissed the top of Shanyra's head after praising her. After a moment, Shanyra straightened up and looked at Kol right into his eyes

"Give me your hand" asked Shanyra making Kol confused

"Why?" wondered the original. Shanyra didn't bother answering the question and took Kol's hand herself. Shanyra then pulled out a bracelet from her jeans pocket and tied it on Kol's wrist. Kol watched Shanyra with wondering and confused eyes the entire time.

"What is this?" asked Kol curiously as he frowned at Shanyra with confusion

"Guess" said Shanyra making Kol take a closer look at the bracelet. After observing the thing for a moment Kol realized what this is

"Is it a protection charm bracelet? I have come across bracelets, rings and lockets like this in the fourteenth century. There were very few in numbers and only for a few especial members in the African witch coven at that time" said Kol wondering how the hell did Shanyra get one and why?

"Ten points to Mr. Mikaelson. This is probably the last one of those and it really works. Every time danger or any threat is around you, this bracelet would make you feel it from beforehand and also it will protect you if attacked by any witchy power" explained Shanyra. Kol already knew these things. But what he didn't know is where Shanyra found this bracelet. It's a very rare thing after all.

"Where did you get this?" asked Kol with serious curiosity

"I got it from a witch. She had this bracelet. It was passed on to her" replied Shanyra honestly but Kol wasn't satisfied yet

"When did you meet a witch?"

"Remember I went to shopping with Caroline a few days after Markos kidnapped me. We came across a witch's shop on our trip. I saw the bracelet there and bought it for you. And you know what the best part is, this bracelet would never come off unless you want to take it off. Promise me you will never take it off"

"Shanyra, you are the one who should wear this, not me" said Kol and he attempted to take off the bracelet but Shanyra stopped him

"Please don't. I already got all the protection I need. But no one protects you. I need you alive just as much as you need me alive if not more. Wear it all the time, please, for me" said Shanyra with emotional voice. Kol stared at her for a moment then he nodded his head, agreeing to wear the bracelet.

"I promise I will never take if off" Kol gave his word. Shanyra smiled happily and embraced Kol

"Thanks and... Happy birthday" said Shanyra which shocked Kol to no limit. He leaned back from Shanyra so that he could see her face

"You knew?" asked Kol completely taken aback

"You think I didn't. I have been waiting for this day for a very long time" Kol was speechless after hearing that

"Why didn't you tell me anything before?" asked Kol with wonderment

"Why didn't you tell me that today is your birthday?" Shanyra answered a question with another question.

"Unlike Nik, celebrating my birthday isn't that important to me" answered Kol truthfully. That's the reason he didn't tell Shanyra anything. He didn't want Shanyra to think that it's a especial day for him. Kol wanted to spend the day normally without any celebration drama.

"Well it should be" said Shanyra and she paused a little before speaking up again "Anyway, what's the plan for the evening"

"You tell me. What do you want to do?" asked Kol and Shanyra thought about it for a moment

"Marcel is throwing a party tonight for god knows what reason. Let's crash the party" suggested Shanyra excitedly even though there is a huge possibility that Kol wouldn't agree to it. However after thinking about it for a moment, Kol nodded his head and agreed to crash the party.

"Sounds good. I will get to annoy the hell out of Marcel again" said Kol smirking evilly. Shanyra shook her head at him but didn't say anything. It's his birthday after all. Let him have some fun and be immature. Kol glanced at his bracelet once again. He is already growing fond of it. After all it's a gift from his soul mate. Kol will always wear it. Not because it's going to provide him protection but because it will never let Kol forget the love that Shanyra has for him. While looking at the bracelet, Kol realized something and wondered about it immediately

"Shanyra, you said this bracelet is probably the last one of it's kind. It must be very precious to the witch you bought it from. How come she just sold it to you?" asked Kol as he looked at Shanyra with questioning eyes. Shanyra sighed out a little and said

"It's a long story Kol"

"Then you better start right away" Kol insisted. He really wanted to know about it. Shanyra sighed out heavily once again. There is no way she could lie to Kol but Shanyra didn't want to tell him anything either. However she isn't left with much choice now, is she? Kol was waiting for Shanyra to start talking

"I-" Shanyra began but she hesitated to speak up

"The witch said that she knows a few powerful spells and blood of an innocent is essential requirement for performing those spells. Since blood of an innocent is hard to come by"

"Shanyra" said Kol with disbelieve in his voice because he understood where this is going.

"The witch sold me the bracelet in exchange of my blood" confessed Shanyra and she lowered her eyes from Kol feeling guilty because she knew that Kol wouldn't appreciate it at all that she bleed for a bracelet. Instead he is going to scold her for this and be pissed off

"And Caroline let you give your blood to the witch?" Kol asked with stern tone of voice. He couldn't believe his own ears

"She didn't really have a choice. You know how stubborn I can be when I want to" said Shanyra and she couldn't help but smile to herself proudly

"Don't smile" scolded Kol as he shook his head at Shanyra "You are unbelievable, you know that"

The next second, Kol pulled Shanyra into a tight hug. What is he going to do with her or without her for that matter? Shanyra also immediately wrapped her arms around Kol and she buried her face in the curve of Kol's neck. The original couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Later Kol and Shanyra went to Marcel's party. The party wasn't really appropriate for kids like Shanyra but the girl was too excited to be there. Kol went to get drinks for himself at the bar while Shanyra walked around the place. No one would dare to put a finger on Shanyra therefore Kol let down his guard a bit. People were chattering with each other while the musicians played different musics. At one point Shanyra came across Davina and Josh. The young witch was surprised to see her there.

"Hey Shanyra. I didn't expect to see you here" said Josh surprised to see the thirteen year old at the party

"Well I didn't expect to be here either. Kol usually doesn't allow me to go to adult parties. But since it's his birthday, he made an exception today" said Shanyra easily syncing into a conversation with Josh

"Do you do everything that Kol asks you to do?" asked Davina with curiosity

"Yeah. I mean he is my guardian. I have to listen to him. Even though sometimes I wish to disobey him and break a few rules but having an original as your guardian, it's impossible to not do what Kol says" even though complaining but Shanyra spoke quite fondly of Kol. Davina however narrowed her eyes at Shanyra

"Shanyra, may I ask you something?" said Davina making Josh look at her because he understood what she is going to ask Shanyra.

"Sure"

"Did Kol compel you to live with him?" asked Davina straight away making Shanyra gap at her with shock

"Davina" said Josh with warning tone of voice. Interrogating Shanyra isn't a good idea at all. But Davina couldn't help but be curious about it. How could anyone especially a human live with an original without compulsion?

"Kol loves me Davina. He never compelled me. Never" said Shanyra with confidence

"You wouldn't know if he did. He could have compelled you to forget about it that he compelled you" stated Davina as a matter of fact. Shanyra furrowed her brows at Davina

"Well I am sure that Kol never compelled me. Can you prove that he did?" Shanyra challenged Davina. The witch stayed quite for a few seconds then said

"Actually I can"

"Davina no" said Josh getting worried but his warning was completely ignored

"Then prove it" said Shanyra. She was confident that Davina is going to realize that her assumption is so wrong.

"Fine, come with me" said Davina. Shanyra glanced at Kol and saw him talking to Marcel and his vampires. Probably annoying the crap out of them. Shanyra nodded to Davina and the three of them left the party and went somewhere unoccupied

"Davina I am telling you this is a very bad idea" warned Josh once again

"No Josh, by taking off her compulsion I will be doing her a favor" said Davina with strong tone of voice. Then she turned to Shanyra and said

"I am going to use my powers on you. If you are not compelled by Kol or any other vampire, you won't feel any pain. But if you were ever compelled. The compulsion would wear off and mind you, it's going to be very painful" said Davina and Shanyra nodded her head

"Fine do it. You will see how wrong you are" said Shanyra confidently. Davina prepared to use her magic

"It's going to be really really painful Shanyra" warned Josh

"Ha! I won't feel a thing. You will see" said Shanyra crossing her arms over her chest. Davina raised her hand and curved her fingers a little then she started chanting spells. Within seconds, an air piercing scream escaped Shanyra's mouth. She felt a horrible pain in her head. The things she was compelled to forget start to come back eventually and painfully. The screams proved Davina right. Shanyra was indeed compelled. Davina thought she was doing the girl a favor by taking off her compulsion. Little did she know what her little interference is going to do to a beautiful relation?


	21. Chapter 21: Chasing The Shadow

**Chapter 21: Chasing The Shadow**

_"Did you find her?" _Caroline asked out loud over the phone

"I will find her" said Kol with strong determination as he walked down the pedestrian path

"_How the hell did you loose her Kol?_" asked Caroline sounding majorly pissed off and worried as well

"Look one minute she was in the party and then next minute she was gone. I am mad at myself for loosing her. I promise I will find her before the sun rises" Kol assured Caroline

"_Do you think it's Markos?_" asked Caroline with fear in her voice

"I don't think so. But I am not sure either" answered Kol truthfully. Caroline sighed out heavily at that

"_Look Klaus and I are on our way over there. Whatever happens, let us know_" said Caroline and she ended the call. Kol put his phone back in his jacket pocket. Right then Marcel approached him

"Please tell me you have got good news" said Kol to Marcel however the younger vampire had no choice but to disappoint the original

"My men are looking everywhere for her. It seems she isn't even in the city anymore" said Marcel sounding worried for the girl

"How is this possible?" said Kol with gritting jaws. He was having a hard time controlling his temper "Shanyra wouldn't go anywhere without me. Someone must have took her"

"Two men saw her walking out of the party all by herself. She must have gone outside for some reason and then someone took her cause nothing happened inside the party hall" said Marcel reminding Kol of what really happened.

"But why would she go outside?" asked Kol more to himself than to Marcel

"That I do not know but I know what to do to find her" said Marcel with confidence "We need a witch's help"

"Yes a witch can locate her. You have a little witch in your circle, don't you?" said Kol immediately thinking about Davina. She is a powerful witch. After all she was able to bring back his father from the other side once. And then Klaus and Elijah had to send him back to hell along with their mother and their brother Finn. What a twisted family they are.

"Let me speak with Davina. I am sure she will help. But please you stay away from her. She isn't exactly fond of the originals" said Marcel with seriousness however Kol rolled his eyes at him

"I am gonna keep looking around. You go work with your witch" said Kol and Marcel prepared to leave but Kol stopped him

"And Marcel, if I don't get Shanyra back before sunrise, this city would rain blood" threatened Kol and he walked away from Marcel. Little did he know what really happened to Shanyra and how did she disappear? During the time Kol was going crazy looking for Shanyra, she took a lift from a stranger who was going out of the city.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name little dove?" asked the stranger while he drove his old car. The guy is in his late twenties. Anyone sensible would notice that the man's behavior isn't alright. But of course Shanyra failed to see that or didn't care about it. After Davina broke Shanyra's compulsion she obviously remembered everything. It got Shanyra so angry that she left the party and started walking on the street alone. She wanted to be anywhere else but with Kol. She didn't even want to see his face. At that time, this stranger noticed her. He stopped his car and started to talk with Shanyra.

**Flash back**

_"Are you lost?" asked the man with concern. Shanyra only shook her head in reply_

_"Then what are you doing here all alone? Where are your parents?" asked the stranger with excessive curiosity_

_"I don't have parents. I don't have anyone" said Shanyra with sad tone of voice and her eyes filled with tears immediately._

_Shanyra was having a hard time believing that Kol really compelled her. And he compelled her to forget about Violet. Why? How could he do this to her? And Rebekah? She was right there and she let Kol compel her. Caroline must have known about it too and she didn't do anything about it. Shanyra can't trust anyone anymore. She trusted Kol the most and he broke her trust so cruelly. Damon is right after all. She is indeed Kol's pet. Because when someone takes a pet, he loves it, nourishes it, takes care of it but one never tolerates disobedience from a pet or allows it to have any freewill. That's exactly what Kol does with her. He loves her, takes care of her, keeps her safe but he can't allow her to ever go against him. Kol will never let her have any freewill if it doesn't suit him. So what else is she but Kol's pet? Kol used compulsion on her just because she said no to him about coming to New Orleans. What would he have done to her, if she had gone against him about every other thing? Kol probably would have compelled her to not have a mind of her own at all if that was the matter._

_"Aww, that's so horrible. Trust me I know how you feel. I don't have anyone in this world either" said the stranger with artificial sad tone of voice_

_"If you want, I can take care of you. You can live with me. I live just outside of New Orleans. Wanna come with me?" Shanyra thought about it for a moment then nodded her head. She would rather live with a stranger than go back to Kol. She didn't even want to be with her cousin sister anymore._

_"I will go with you"_

**End Of flashback**

"Shanyra" replied Shanyra with low tone of voice. She wasn't in the mood of talking but didn't want to be rude with the good stranger

"My name is Martin Costa" the stranger introduced himself.

"So where did you live before I found you?" asked Martin curiously

"In jail" replied Shanyra "I mistook it as home"

"I see" said Martin and he asked another question "Now that you are with me, how many people must be looking for you right now?"

"Kol is obviously looking for me right now. I am his pet you see. He wouldn't want to loose me" Shanyra spoke bitterly as she talked about Kol and with anger as well. Martin understood that this girl is mad at someone probably this Kol guy and that's why she was walking on the street all alone. Martin couldn't help but smirk to himself.

"Don't worry little dove, he will never see you again"

**In the French Quarter**

"She is moving. I can't locate her at one place. I think she is traveling" said Davina that troubled Kol more

"How is she traveling? Shanyra doesn't know how to drive and she didn't have any money on her unless she is with someone" Kol talked to himself like a madman. He was indeed going crazy. Davina and Marcel looked at each other before looking at Kol again and felt quite uneasy especially Davina. She already told Marcel what she did and why Shanyra left the party. When Davina took off Shanyra's compulsion she didn't know that the girl is going to get herself into actual danger. And seeing Kol's concern for Shanyra, Davina couldn't help but regret taking off Shanyra's compulsion. Not to mention Kol actually never compelled her to stay with him. It made Davina feel more guilty. However neither Marcel nor Davina is ever going to confess this to Kol. He would kill them both.

"Okay, I am going to head towards the way, she is going now. You" said Kol to Marcel "keep me informing" with that Kol left. Once he was out of earshot Marcel turned to Davina

"We must find her Davina and pray that she is alright otherwise Kol would really create havoc in this city"

**In the stranger's house**

"This is my home sweet home" said Martin as he and Shanyra entered the house

"Sorry, it's not much especially compared to the mansion you lived in" said Martin. He already got many things out of Shanyra. However Shanyra didn't tell him about Kol being an original and that her sister Caroline is a vampire

"It's lovely" said Shanyra just to be polite because truthfully she didn't like the place a bit. There is this strange smell inside the house that was making Shanyra want to puke actually. She has no idea where she is right now. The house is kind of in the middle of nowhere. However Shanyra is certain that she is far away from Kol. And the thought alone made her feel better.

"You must be exhausted. We will talk in the morning. You can sleep in my bedroom" offered Martin showing over friendliness

"Thank you Martin but I can sleep on the couch here" said Shanyra politely

"No, no little dove you are my guest. I can't compromise with your comfort. I insist you sleep in my bedroom" said Martin grinning broadly at Shanyra

"I appreciate your hospitality Martin, thank you"

"Ah, would you mind waiting here for a moment. My bedroom must be a mess. Let me clean it up first" said Martin and Shanyra nodded her head

"Yeah sure"

"Stay right here okay" said Martin and Shanyra nodded her head again. He went upstairs fast to clean up his bedroom. Even though Shanyra was told to stay right in the living room but she felt the need to use the bathroom. She thought of waiting for Martin at first but then decided to look for the bathroom herself. Shanyra started to walk further inside the house. The house was in one word creepy. The first room Shanyra came across, it was locked. The second one was also locked. Then she came across a staircase that led her downstairs in the basement. It was so dark in there. And that rotten smell hit Shanyra full force. Where is the damn light switch. Shanyra realized that perhaps throwing away her phone, wasn't such a good idea. Shanyra remained close to the wall. She touched a doorknob suddenly. Another door. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. It got sensor light inside therefore the light turned on automatically as Shanyra entered the room. A loud scream escaped Shanyra's mouth immediately as she looked around the room. Blood stains everywhere, hairs of girls, ladies clothes and an ear was lying on the floor just two feet away from Shanyra. It didn't take Shanyra long to understand that she got herself trapped with a serial killer.

"I told you to stay in the living room" Martin's voice spoke up from behind. Shanyra turned around immediately and looked at him with fear. She could finally see that the man is not normal at all.

"Naughty girl" said Martin with a smirk "I like naughty girls. They taste delicious"

"What are you?" asked Shanyra feeling terribly scared

"Me? Oh I am just a normal guy though most normal guys like to fuck girls, I however like to eat them. Believe me Shanyra, there is nothing more tastier than human flesh. I once ate a man but it didn't satisfy me. After that I stick to female flesh. It's been a long time since I had a decent meal. You see that ear right there" Martin walked over to the ear and picked it up from the ground.

"This ear belonged to a girl named Hanna. She was eighteen years old. Delicious, she was simply delicious. After her I didn't come across anyone so delicious" saying that Martin sighed

"But you worth the wait little dove because I bet you would be far more delicious than her" said Martin and he licked his bottom lip hungrily. Shanyra felt like throwing up right then and there.

"Oh my my! my mouth is already watering at the thought of chewing on your young flesh. They look so fresh and juicy. I think I will start with your cheeks. They are so eatable" said Martin hungrily and he tried to touch her cheek but Shanyra slapped his hand away and stepped away from him

"Don't touch me" Shanyra snapped at him with horror

"Oh I will be doing so much more to you than just touching you little dove. I will eat you. Your cheeks, your lips, your tongue. I will be chewing on them in no time. And your breasts. Those perky little things. I will take my time with them" the cannibal monster tried to touch her chest. Shanyra slapped Martin as hard as she could. It angered the monster and he struck Shanyra back. The hit caused Shanyra to fall on the floor and a painful yelp escaped her mouth. The corner of her lips burst open and it started bleeding right away. Shanyra's fear increased more because she realized that the monster is just getting started with her. And she could think of one thing only

"Kol, please come fast"


	22. Chapter 22: Chasing The Shadow Part 2

**AN: Hi everyone! Back with another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and please please please review. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Love you all. Hugs and Kisses :)**

**Chapter 22: Chasing The Shadow Part 2**

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Caroline the fourth time "I don't see anything out here, not a single soul"

"The witch said she located Shanyra here somewhere" informed Kol anxiously while feeling very uneasy. He got a nasty feeling that something bad is happening to Shanyra. That she is in danger and calling him for help.

"Nik, drive faster" urged Kol getting more worried with every passing second.

"I _am_ driving fast Kol. Don't worry. If Shanyra is out here, we will find her" said Klaus confidently. He is worried too about the girl.

"How the hell did she get here and why?" asked Caroline more to herself than to the Mikaelson brothers

"Good questions Caroline. Please don't forget to get answers to those questions when we find her" said Kol feeling pissed off as well at Shanyra for being so irresponsible that she left the party without him. What was she thinking? Kol was still unaware of the fact that Davina de-compelled Shanyra and made her remember everything which led to Shanyra running away from the party.

"There is a house over there. I think Shanyra is in there" said Klaus as he pulled over the car at the side of the road

"What a house is doing in the middle of nowhere?" asked Caroline having a bad feeling about it

"It's not abandoned" Klaus pointed as he noticed lights turned on inside the house. The three vampires reached the porch of the house in vampire speed.

"Who could live in a place like this?" wondered Caroline feeling spooked out already cause the house looked kind of haunted to her

"Did you smell that?" asked Kol as he inhaled the air deeply

"Smell of rotten human corpse" said Klaus exactly what Kol was thinking

"We have to get inside now" said Kol anxiously. This place isn't right. Shanyra shouldn't be here.

"How? We can't just walk in there. We have to be invited in first" said Caroline getting very tensed up along with Kol. Both her and Kol were too worried to think straight. Thankfully Klaus was there with them and he quickly conjured up a plan.

**Inside the house**

Shanyra was lying on the dinning table. Her hands were tied up together and then they were tied with the table above her head. Her feet were tied up as well. Shanyra is badly beaten and bruised. Perhaps one or two ribs are broken as well. She could barely stay conscious due to the pain. The monster had put clothes in her mouth so that she can't make any noise. Not even a single sound

"I must admit little dove. You are a fighter" said Martin as he took a scissor and start to cut off Shanyra's clothes. He tore off her top and bared her upper body. Shanyra tried to move away from his hand but she was complete tied up to the table. The monster roamed his hands over her stomach and chest. He leaned down and licked her skin in between her breasts. Tears started to fall from Shanyra's eyes.

"Yummy!" saying that with a hungry look on his face, Martin proceeded to cut off Shanyra's pants. After he removed the last piece of clothe from her body, Shanyra lay completely naked on the table. Now she looked like a served dinner to the monster. Putting down the scissor, Martin took a sharp knife in his hand and a fork as well. He decided to slice off a piece of flesh from Shanyra's forearm first. Shanyra started struggling as much as she could as the knife touched her skin. Martin could only cut her skin a bit, when someone started knocking on the door very loudly

"Who the fuck is that!" Martin was surprised because obviously he doesn't get many visitors. Did someone come to his house looking for the girl? But how is that possible. No one could know she is here. Martin put down the knife and fork, took off his kitchen apron then went to get the door. Shanyra sighed out in relief. She hoped it's Kol. It has to be Kol. On the other hand, Martin opened the door and found a beautiful blonde girl standing at his porch. Any other time he would be so happy to see her because damn, she did look mouthwatering. But he already got a meal. A very special and fancy meal. And Martin would like to enjoy that meal properly. The interruption already got the cannibal monster annoyed. However he didn't show it on his face

"Yes?" asked Martin normally. Sounding curious but not too curious

"Hi, sorry to bother you. My car broke down and my phone is dead. Can I please use your phone? please? I am in huge trouble right now" asked Caroline acting perfectly desperate and troubled

"Yeah, sure. Let me get my cell phone" saying that Martin closed the door on Caroline's face instead of inviting her inside. Caroline rolled her eyes at that. And she thought it's going to be easy to get inside the house. Martin came back with his cell phone shortly

"Here you go" saying that Martin stretched his hand outside of the door to give Caroline the cell phone. Immediately she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside using her vampire strength. Klaus and Kol immediately appeared there. Kol was going to snap his neck but Klaus stopped him

"What if someone else lives in the house as well. Just compel him to invite us inside first" said Klaus and Kol compelled Martin to invite them inside the house

"You can come in" said Martin after going back inside the house again. Kol and Caroline immediately rushed inside the house while Klaus stayed back with Martin. Once they reached the kitchen, they found Shanyra tried on the table. Kol froze on his spot for a moment. He couldn't believe his eyes that he is seeing Shanyra in such state. Molested, beaten, bruised and traumatized.

"Oh my god! Shanyra" Caroline quickly untied her and removed the gag from her mouth

"Kol, give me your jacket" it snapped Kol out of his shocked state and he quickly took off his jacket and handed it to Caroline. Caroline put the jacket around Shanyra and gathered the shaking girl in her arms. Shanyra screamed loudly as Caroline accidentally touched one of her wounds, probably the broken rib. Shanyra could barely understand what is going on around her. She only felt the pain. Caroline didn't need to say anything. Kol bit on his wrist right away and pressed his hand on Shanyra's mouth. He made her drink his blood. Shanyra immediately started to heal. She moaned in relief from pain after a while. Once Shanyra healed, she curled up into a ball in Caroline's arms and embraced her tightly.

"Take her back to the car" ordered Kol to Caroline. Caroline didn't need to ask Kol to know what he has planned to do. Kol is going to kill that guy. And after seeing what he did to Shanyra, Caroline has no problem with that. Actually she wanted to kill him herself but she would rather take care of her sister than get her hands dirty. Besides, Kol wouldn't let anyone else kill that monster. Caroline walked back to Klaus with Shanyra in her arms. He had compelled Martin to stay still and not move an inch while he waited for Kol and Caroline to come back from inside.

"Is she alright?" asked Klaus with concern

"She will be. Kol has fed her his blood" informed Caroline. Then she looked at Martin and glared at him hatefully along with Klaus

"Let's leave" said Caroline to Klaus "Kol would join us shortly. He has work to do"

**Back to Mystic Falls**

Shanyra opened her eyes after sleeping a long time. And just like she expected, Kol is the first person she saw. The original didn't leave Shanyra alone for a second. Caroline was there as well. She was very worried about her sister. Kol's blood has certainly healed Shanyra's wounds but what about her mental state. She was traumatized after all. And on the other hand while the original was full of questions like why Shanyra left the party without him? How she got into trouble with that monster? Kol is glad that he got her back in one piece. And speaking of that cannibal monster, Kol made him eat his own flesh as long as he didn't die and then he set the house on fire with the corpse inside. Kol may feel a little human now but he hasn't forgotten how to be a monster.

"Kol" spoke up Shanyra with low almost inaudible tone of voice

"Shanyra" said Kol anxiously as he cupped her face affectionately

"Shanyra" came from Caroline as she got closer to her too

"Kol... Caroline" whispered Shanyra as she couldn't speak louder because her throat was dry. Seeing them there for her, looking concerned, Shanyra's eyes welled up with tears. She would be dead and digested by now if not for them. Shanyra can't believe herself that she was running away from these people and thought that living with a stranger would be better than be with them. Shanyra got up and immediately wrapped an arm around Caroline and another arm around Kol and hugged them both at once. Kol and Caroline glanced at each other while hugging her back, silently understanding that Shanyra is thankful to both of them for saving her life and that she needs both of them to take care of her. Shanyra is undoubtedly a handful. After all how many people get themselves in trouble with a cannibal monster? Well she is a Forbes after all and to top is off, she is Caroline's cousin sister. Kol indeed needs to be more careful with her. That's the price he needs to pay for having a Forbes as his soul mate.


	23. Chapter 23: I Am Here To Confess

**AN: Hello everyone! Back with another chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks to Dancergirlxo and PrinessFergie for reviewing the previous chapter. And thanks to everyone who added the story to their favorite list. Please read this chapter and review. Your opinion means a lot to me. Love you all. Hugs and kisses. **

**Chapter 23: I Am Here To Confess **

Kol was standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom, checking his appearance. He has planned to take Shanyra out and enjoy the evening together at the Grill. It's been a week already since Shanyra was kidnapped by that cannibal monster. She hasn't been herself lately. Shanyra didn't tell them anything about what really happened and how she got into trouble with the monster in the first place and even though Kol really really wanted to know what happened that night, he didn't put any pressure on Shanyra and neither did Caroline. She too wanted to know what happened. Both Kol and Caroline were sort of waiting for Shanyra to come around and talk about it on her own. She has been really quiet the entire week. Shanyra didn't get out of the mansion for once. Actually she hardly left her bedroom. Caroline called Shanyra's school and told them that she is very sick and wouldn't be able to attend classes for sometime. Now Kol may allow Shanyra to not go to school but he couldn't allow her to be like a zombie. It really pains him to see her like that. Hence he planned the evening. Suddenly someone knocked on the door

"It's open" said Kol while he put on his jacket. The door opened and revealed Shanyra. Kol saw her and got surprised

"Did you just knock?" asked Kol amused because usually Shanyra just barge in his bedroom. Well she has been acting different since the attack happened. And truth to be told Kol didn't like it a bit.

"You are not ready yet" stated Kol as he noticed Shanyra's appearance. Shanyra walked inside the room slowly and stood in front of Kol

"Can we not go out tonight please? I need to talk to you about something" said Shanyra sounding very serious and nervous as well. Kol didn't argue. He simply took off his jacket again. Then Kol made Shanyra sit on his bed and he sat beside her

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" asked Kol showing serious interest in hearing her out. Shanyra remained silent for a moment, then she inhaled a deep breath and started speaking

"Kol, I... I want to talk about that night. You should know what really happened" said Shanyra with hesitation. It was hard for her to think about that horrific night

"Shanyra, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to" said Kol immediately noticing Shanyra's discomfort. Satisfying his curiosity isn't important if it makes Shanyra uncomfortable. Remembering that time with that monster must be hard for her. Kol obviously doesn't want to cause Shanyra any pain. She is already so fragile.

"I have to. I mean I want to" said Shanyra with strong tone of voice this time. Kol nodded his head lightly. Thinking that talking to him might be helpful for her

"Alright, tell me what happened that night?"

"That night, I left the party for a reason. I... actually I...I wanted to leave you" hearing that it shocked Kol to no limit. Not to mention it hurt him as well. And got him confused too. Kol furrowed his brows at Shanyra and asked

"Why? Why did you want to leave me?"

"Because I found out that you compelled me and I also remembered everything that you had compelled me to forget about. And I hated you for that. At that time, I was thinking so many stupid things. And I just wanted to leave you. Then after I walked out of the party, I took lift from that monster thinking that I would rather live with a stranger than you" Shanyra stopped talking realizing that she shouldn't go into details with Kol and get him upset in the process. Kol is probably already upset with her but he doesn't need to know what exactly she was thinking that night because that would literary break him. Shanyra took in a deep breath and said

"Anyway, I know I unnecessarily overreacted. And I am really really sorry for that" saying that Shanyra finally dared a glance at Kol and saw him looking at her with intense but unreadable eyes. However Shanyra understood that either Kol is going to give her a silent treatment now or explode and she didn't want either of it. Hence Shanyra started her rant

"Before you react to my confession, I would like to bring it to your notice that I am a human and I am allowed to make mistakes" Kol opened his mouth to say something but Shanyra cut him off. She really didn't want Kol to speak that time

"Look, I know after hearing out everything you must want to scold me or be upset with me but please don't go into that phase okay. I have already learned my lesson for trying to leave you, haven't I? How could you want to punish me again?" said Shanyra pouting a little and doing a lot of melodrama. Kol gave her a look which Shanyra completely ignored and kept talking

"Besides, you have any idea how hard it was for me to come here and make this confession to you. It took me a week to gather up this much courage. Not to mention I had to rehearse this confession countless times since this morning. I am already feeling so nervous and now if you be harsh with me, do you have any idea what that would do to me? I swear I would start crying if you get mad at me" Shanyra threatened to start crying and then dared glancing at Kol again from underneath her eyelashes. Kol was still staring at her however with furrowed brows this time

"Are you done?" asked Kol with stern tone of voice

"Yes" answered Shanyra and she lowered her head to stare at her lap so that her eyes wouldn't meet with Kol's. However Kol made her look at him and looked straight into her eyes as if wanting to compel her.

"Do you still hate me?" asked Kol speaking up with thick seriousness in his voice. Shanyra vehemently shook her head

"No" she said strongly

"Do you still want to leave me?" asked Kol again

"I am never leaving you Kol" Shanyra promised. More like she swore not to leave Kol ever. Or even think about leaving him.

"Do you promise that?" asked Kol firmly. He wanted to hear Shanyra say that out loud

"I promise"

"Alright then, I will not be mad at you for hating me or trying to leave me. But you need to answer a few questions of mine. Honestly" said Kol still sounding quite stern. Shanyra vehemently nodded her head

"How did you break the compulsion?" asked Kol with serious curiosity

"Davina broke it" replied Shanyra honestly and she explained to Kol what happened at the party

"You wouldn't go after Davina now, would you?" asked Shanyra worriedly. She didn't want Kol to kill the witch. She didn't mean any harm. Davina just wanted to help Shanyra

"No" said Kol which made Shanyra smile immediately "Of course I wouldn't spare her" and that made Shanyra give Kol an angry look

"Kol, you can't blame Davina for everything that happened" said Shanyra rolling her eyes at Kol. She was done being timid already. Why Kol is always so eager on killing someone? It's not right.

"Yes, I can. You could have died because of her" said Kol angrily making Shanyra frown at him. 'You hated me because of her' Kol thought that in his mind and it pained him to even think about it

"Well you shouldn't have compelled me in the first place" said Shanyra quite smoothly blaming Kol for what happened. The original glared at her right away

"As if you left me with any other choice" saying that Kol rolled his eyes at Shanyra who gaped at him in return

"What did I do?" asked Shanyra with confusion.

"You stopped being you" said Kol at once which confused Shanyra more

"I stopped being me? What does that even mean? Please explain" asked Shanyra being clueless about what Kol was accusing her of

"You stopped talking to me, you stopped spending time with me. You were avoiding me. And if you don't remember, you refused to go anywhere with me" said Kol being straight forward. Shanyra rolled her eyes at Kol but stayed quiet this time. After all she did do those things. Kol also had nothing else to say therefore remained silent. They stayed quiet like that for a while, looking away from each other. Then Shanyra glanced at Kol once again before speaking up again

"I have a question too" said Shanyra making Kol sigh out heavily

"What?"

"Why did you stop seeing Violet? Is it because of me or you are no longer interested in her?" asked Shanyra without any hesitation. Kol wasn't surprised that she asked him this. And he has the answer as well

"You asked two questions" pointed Kol which made Shanyra roll her eyes at him

"Just answer the question" Shanyra almost snapped at Kol. Thankfully she didn't

"Both" said Kol bluntly after a moment. The original is thankful that Shanyra doesn't think anymore that Violet is his girlfriend. Shanyra knows now that Violet was Kol's temporary friend with benefits. Well truth to be told, not even a friend. She isn't exactly impressed however relieved that Kol doesn't have any feelings for her. It would be absolutely terrible if Kol had feelings for Violet.

"Now what?" asked Shanyra straight away. Kol frowned at her with confusion and asked

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to see someone else now?" asked Shanyra with serious tone of voice. Kol may not have feeling for those women but that doesn't mean Shanyra can appreciate him being with them

"Even if I do, I would make sure you don't find out about it" said Kol joking about it that earned him a glare from Shanyra right away. She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously

"You are... You are-" Shanyra wanted to say a curse but couldn't say it and it got her more pissed off

"Never mind" Shanyra said to herself and she sighed out heavily to calm down first.

"You know what, actually I think you being with another woman or women is a good thing after all" said Shanyra after a moment, making Kol raise his eyes brows at her

"Why is that darling?"

"Simple Kol, look, you are my idol. So obviously I would do everything you do. So if you see other women, I will see other men. And that's not such a bad thing, is it? Actually it would be awesome" said Shanyra grinning widely and waggling her eyes brows at Kol

"Shanyra" said Kol as if giving her a warning but she avoided that boldly

"You know there are plenty of boys at school crushing over me for a very long time. I think I am going to start with Kevin. And after _sleeping_ with him for a couple of days, I am going to be with Ron and then Mike and then-" Kol interrupted her right away and glared at Shanyra heatedly

"Shut up Shanyra. You don't know what you are talking about" said Kol angrily. Shanyra is literary talking about becoming a whore here

"On the contrary Kol, I know exactly what I am talking about. I am talking about becoming a player like you" said Shanyra like a smart ass "That's what you are, aren't you? A player. A ladies man. The vampire version of Casanova. If you can be a player and be proud of it then why can't I do that same"

"You can't" stated Kol firmly

"Why not? Don't be a dictator Kol. If you are allowed to have fun, then so am I" said Shanyra with a nice smile that unnerved Kol even more

"I drink human blood. Would you do that?" snapped Kol trying to knock some sense into Shanyra in his own wicked way. Shanyra shook her head at Kol in hopelessness

"No Kol, I am not going to drink human blood. But if you don't want me to become a female version of Casanova or, for the lack of better terms 'a strumpet', you better stop being a player" said Shanyra openly threatening Kol. The original stared at Shanyra for sometime and Shanyra stared right back at Kol with unblinking eyes. She meant what she said. Kol needs to stop sleeping around with other women. Shanyra can't allow him to be with every other woman he comes across.

"I see you are becoming a control freak like your sister. Well, since you aren't giving me any other option here. I promise that from now on, I won't get involved with any other woman" said Kol really meaning it as he shook his head at the stubborn girl. Shanyra nodded her head, satisfied with the outcome of her confession

"Good" Shanyra said and then she sighed out heavily and wrapped her arms around Kol's neck, hugging him affectionately. Kol embraced her back right away

"I love you Kol" said Shanyra and even though she has said this countless times, but there is something different about this time. It's more intense, more meaningful this time.

"Promise me you will never let a third person come in between us" said Shanyra quite seriously while she buried her face in the curve of Kol's neck. The original embraced Shanyra more tightly and said

"No one will ever come between us. I promise" said Kol with strong tone of voice. Shanyra pulled away from Kol and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks" said Shanyra being grateful that Kol gave her his word.

"I want to go out but not to the Grill. Would you take me out for a long drive?" asked Shanyra with a smile knowing that Kol would immediately agree to it

"Sure. Actually I have been thinking about it" said Kol and he put on his jacket again. Shanyra hopped off the bed and stood on her feet

"Aren't I a perfect soul mate?" said Shanyra proudly and she started walking towards the door.

"Only because you are MY soul mate" said Kol as he picked Shanyra up and threw her over his shoulder making her giggle with delight. Kol realized that moment that he is addicted to Shanyra now and god forbid they ever separate because Kol wouldn't be able to live without her and the same goes for Shanyra of course. But little did they know, what darkness is approaching them? The kind of darkness that might drive them away from each other.


	24. Chapter 24: A Bloody Valentine

**Chapter 24: A Bloody Valentine**

"Where is Shanyra?" asked Kol to Rebekah. He went to Shanyra's bedroom but she wasn't there.

"She is with Nik" replied Rebekah with a smile on her lips

"What is she doing with Nik?" asked Kol more to himself than to Rebekah

"See for yourself" said Rebekah to her brother and they both walked in the living room where Shanyra and Klaus were standing in front of each other. What Kol saw shocked him to no limit. Klaus was standing with a red rose in his hand and Shanyra was feeling shy. She couldn't even look into Klaus's eyes therefore kept her face lowered. She could barely keep herself from giggling. What the hell is going on? Kol asked to himself in his mind. He instantly felt burning jealousy and couldn't help but glare at Klaus. Kol forgot to think rationally at that time. Otherwise he would have known that Klaus would never show interest in Shanyra. Not only because she is Kol's soul mate but because she is only a thirteen year old for god's sake.

"Love" said Klaus and immediately Shanyra's face snapped up as she looked at him with annoyance

"Caroline. You have to say her name Nik" Shanyra corrected Klaus with stern voice. Kol furrowed his brows at them. Now he is more confused.

"What is going on sister?" Kol asked Rebekah

"It's valentines day today Kol. Nik is going to propose Caroline to be his valentine. Shanyra is helping him with the hardest part" explained Rebekah and Kol nodded in understanding. Now he is willing to enjoy the show.

"Let's start again" Shanyra said to Nik and she lowered her face again, showing shyness. Kol couldn't help but smirk at her expression

"Shanyra, I don't think your sister is going to be so shy with me" said Klaus and Shanyra thought about it for a moment

"You are right, sorry" saying that Shanyra looked straight into Klaus's eyes.

"Okay now do it properly this time" Shanyra encouraged Klaus and pretended to be Caroline. Klaus cleared his throat and began

"Caroline, would you be my valentine?" asked Klaus with hopefulness. He even blushed a little as he held the rose in front of her. Shanyra narrowed her eyes at Klaus just as Caroline would do it

"Get lost Klaus. I am busy" said Shanyra with stern tone of voice and she turned away from Klaus. Perfectly mimicking Caroline. Kol and Rebekah couldn't help but snicker at that. Klaus threw a glare at them immediately. He closed his eyes tightly, sighed out heavily and then spoke up again

"Okay, I will make a deal-" Shanyra cut off Klaus immediately

"Nik, you are asking my sister out, not doing business with her. No making any deal" advised Shanyra like an expert

"Then what am I supposed to do if she says no and we both know that she IS going to say no at first" said Klaus sighing out with frustration. Shanyra raised her eye brows at Klaus and said

"Ever heard of the word please? When Caroline is going to say no, say 'please Caroline. I love you. please be my valentine' and if that also doesn't work then go down on your knees and don't get up until she says yes" said Shanyra, her face glowing with happiness because she is getting to advise Klaus, the original hybrid. Klaus however was gaping at Shanyra

"Love, this is real life, not a film" Klaus said to Shanyra then he turned to look at Kol "Seriously Kol, you should stop taking her to movies. Her head is filling up with these nonsense filmy ideas everyday" Kol wasn't going to say anything or get involved in whatever was going on however Shanyra was insulted. She glared at Klaus and said

"Right, my idea is stupid. Then go ahead and tell Caroline 'Love, be my valentine or there is no shortage of people you love who I can easily kill'. Yeah that's going to work so well" hearing that Klaus glared at Shanyra and she was already glaring at him. Rebekah couldn't stay out of it anymore

"Calm down both of you" she then looked at Klaus and said "Shanyra is right, you can't threaten Caroline into going out with you. You have to be nice with her"

"I am nice with her. More than I am with anyone else" said Klaus making both Rebekah and Shanyra roll their eyes at him

"I don't know about nice but you do act pathetically around Caroline" quipped in Kol with a smirk "Just like a love sick puppy"

"Oh don't make me spill your beans little brother. We both know how you act around a certain someone" said Klaus obviously talking about Shanyra here. Kol was going to retort back but their sister interrupted them

"Enough. There is no time for this" said Rebekah with strong tone of voice "Nik, go to Caroline, ask her out. Be nice and polite. And absolutely no threatening"

"And don't give her any expensive gifts. Just the flowers" added Shanyra. After getting some more tips from the girls, Klaus walked out of the mansion. Rebekah and Shanyra sighed out heavily

"Do you think he is going to screw it up?" asked Shanyra out loud

"Absolutely" said Rebekah shaking her head in disappointment. She then looked at Shanyra and Kol and asked

"What are you two planning to do today?" asked Rebekah curiously

"I don't have any plans since I don't have a boyfriend yet. Not sure about Kol" said Shanyra as she dropped herself on the couch.

"As if I have a girlfriend" said Kol rolling his eyes at Shanyra who just smirked at him in return

"Right, I banned you from seeing other girls. Aren't I full of greatness?" said Shanyra smirking more. Kol rolled his eyes at her while Rebekah grinned widely

"What? How did you do that?" asked Rebekah curiously, making Kol shake his head at her

"Well I-" Shanyra began but Kol interrupted her right away

"You can brag later about it. I happen to have a plan for today. For us" said Kol to Shanyra making her surprised.

"What kind of plan?"

"There is a party at the Whitmore college and we are going there this evening" said Kol happily but Shanyra failed to be happy about it

"I heard about this party from Caroline. It's a valentines day special party Kol. Only couples are allowed there" informed Shanyra thinking that Kol doesn't know about it. However Kol smirked and said

"I know that darling. That's why we are going there together, as a couple" hearing that Shanyra raised her eye brows at Kol right away

"As a couple? Don't you think we would be a little odd looking couple. Not to mention, I might not be allowed in the party"

"Whenever I will use my compelling power if not now. We will have a blast this evening" saying that Kol left to get a blood bag from their stock. He is feeling quite hungry. Once he was gone Shanyra turned to Rebekah

"What just happened?" asked Shanyra more to herself than to Rebekah

"I am thinking the same thing here" said Rebekah, sounding clueless

"I mean flirting with each other is one thing but going out in a valentines day party as couples, I never thought Kol would even dream of something like this" said Shanyra with confusion in her voice. It seemed odd to the original as well. Rebekah must speak with Kol about this. Is it possible that Kol has started growing romantic feelings for Shanyra? No it's too soon. Kol can only have brotherly feelings for Shanyra. At least for now. Nothing else. Rebekah would still speak with Kol. However she isn't going to let Shanyra worry about it.

"Relax Shanyra. Kol just wants you to have fun today. That's it" said Rebekah with assured voice. Even though there are plenty of other ways to have fun than going out together as couples at a valentines day party, Shanyra believed Rebekah and stopped thinking about it right away

"You are right Rebekah. I read too much into it" said Shanyra and she sighed out a little. Kol would never be romantic with her. She is too young.

"Would you help me get ready?" asked Shanyra to Rebekah

"Sure" the original responded with a smile

"Let's go and select the dress first"

**A few hours later**

Caroline is waiting for Klaus in her dorm room. She has agreed to be his valentine and it wasn't that hard for Klaus to persuade her. On the other hand Klaus was about to pull over his car in the Whitmore college parking lot when he received a call from Hayley

"Happy valentines day love" said Klaus with a smirk

_"Klaus you need to come over here right now"_ yelled Hayley over the phone

"Hayley, slow down. What happened?" asked Klaus getting worried right away because Hayley did sound troubled

_"It's Hope"_ said Hayley as she cried hard

"I am on my way" Klaus immediately turned around his car and started driving towards Hayley and Elijah's house. He got there as soon as possible. Klaus saw Hayley sitting on the porch, crying hard while Elijah was trying to comfort her. It seemed that Elijah was fighting with someone and he got hurt. There was blood on his clothes.

"What happened? Where is Hope?" asked Klaus anxiously as he approached the couple

"Markos took her" replied Hayley in between her sobs

"What!? Why would Markos take Hope?" asked Klaus with rage in his voice. He felt like breaking everything around him.

"Because I want something from you" spoke up a stranger's voice. The trio looked up and found a woman standing in front of them. She was wearing ancient looking clothes. Clearly she isn't from this era. Hayley stood up immediately along with Elijah. They looked at the woman with hostile eyes.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked with alarming tone of voice

"My name is Zuriel. I am the mother of travelers"

**The dorm room**

"Caroline" Stefan barged in the dorm room looking tensed up and worried

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" asked Caroline surprised to see him

"Caroline, where is Shanyra?" asked Stefan with anxiousness

"She must be with Kol. Why?" asked Caroline frowning with confusion at Stefan

"We need to take Shanyra away from Mystic Falls immediately. Somewhere safe and secret" said Stefan with urgency. It confused Caroline even more. She had no idea what Stefan was talking about. Though she got tensed up sensing that something happened wrong and it must be related with Shanyra.

"Stefan, what is going on? Tell me" Caroline asked with pressure this time. Stefan had to explain everything to her anyway, so he began

"Markos resurrected Zuriel" informed Stefan but Caroline had no idea about Zuriel. Who she is or what her intentions are? What Markos wants from her? The Salvatore brothers and Elena didn't tell anyone about the mother of travelers and kept all the information about her secret. They didn't want to risk Kol finding out that Damon is the one who told Markos about Shanyra and made her his target. They needed to keep Damon safe from Kol. But now Stefan can't keep it a secret anymore. At least Caroline needs to know

"Zuriel is the mother of travelers Caroline and she is coming for Shanyra. We can't let Zuriel have Shanyra, no matter what"

**In the party**

"Kol, people are staring at us" said Shanyra to Kol in a low tone of voice that only he could hear

"Let them" said Kol shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Kol is dancing with Shanyra on the dance floor. A slow song was playing at that time. Even though Shanyra stood at five feet six inch but anyone could tell that she is a young girl. Too young to be with Kol as a couple. It was drawing too much attention from people around them.

"Isn't it bothering you?" asked Shanyra. Usually she is the careless one and Kol acts like a responsible guardian. Today, he is acting so differently. It felt strange to Shanyra. Kol swirled her once before bringing her closer to him again.

"Nope" answered Kol nonchalantly. That moment Shanyra stopped looking at other people and concentrated on Kol only. She looked into Kol's eyes and said

"Why are you acting so differently today?" asked Shanyra straight away

"Because love is in the air darling" Kol swirl them both and got in the middle of the dance floor "Stop thinking Shanyra and enjoy the time" said Kol with a smirk and Shanyra couldn't help but smile at him.

"Is this change in attitude a permanent thing or it's just a valentines day special thing?" asked Shanyra with a mischievous smile. Kol smirked back at her and said

"You will have to wait and find out love" It's not like Kol is touching Shanyra differently or in other word inappropriately. There isn't any change in that. He is just behaving differently with her. And Shanyra couldn't decide what exactly she is feeling about this change. Shanyra leaned closer to Kol and said

"Just letting you know that if this change is permanent, I wouldn't complain"

"I know" said Kol smirking. They could dance for a while longer before Klaus appeared there on the dance floor. He looked worried as hell. Klaus anxiously spoke up

"Kol, you need to come with me right now. Something happened"

**Outside the party house**

"Kol isn't picking up" said Caroline with frustration as she and Stefan walked fast towards the party hall. They found out from Rebekah that Kol has taken Shanyra to the party in the Whitmore college

"If Zuriel takes back her soul from Shanyra, she is going to completely destroy witch magic in this world. And unlike Markos, she would be impossible to defeat" said Stefan anxiously.

When Markos wiped out witch magic from Mystic Falls, killing one of the doppelgangers stopped the spell immediately. However stopping Zuriel's spell would be far too difficult. Not to mention, letting the travelers become the most powerful supernatural beings would mean, Armageddon for witches, vampires, and hybrids.

"Yes, Stefan. I got that" snapped Caroline angrily. It's not everyday Caroline Forbes gets mad at Stefan Salvatore. Caroline is already worried for her cousin sister and also mad at Stefan for not telling her anything about Zuriel this entire time or about what the travelers are planning to do. They should have told her everything right away, not when things got out of control. Stefan sighed out heavily

"Caroline, I know you are mad at me. I am sorry for not telling you about Zuriel before. I should have. But Elena and Damon made me promise. Kol can't find out about Damon's involvement in this mess, Caroline. Please" Stefan pleaded. He obviously doesn't want Kol to kill his brother. Caroline sighed out heavily and nodded her head

"I won't tell Kol anything about Damon" Caroline promised. She sighed out heavily before speaking up again

"How did Markos resurrect Zuriel anyway?" asked Caroline feeling more frustrated. When the other side got destroyed and Damon and Bonnie vanished along with it, they were able to come back thanks to Bonnie's grams. She sacrificed herself for Bonnie and made sure that she returns to the land of living once the limbo is destroyed. Bonnie brought back Damon with her and unfortunately Markos found his way back as well. And Kol got himself a soul mate in order to survive.

"I don't know Caroline and it doesn't matter anymore. We must stop Zuriel and sent her back to where she came from" said Stefan with determination. Right then both Stefan and Caroline heard a scream. They immediately realized who screamed. They looked at each other before heading towards the way the scream came from in vampire speed. Once Stefan and Caroline reached the place, they saw Shanyra looking horrified and Kol lying on the ground with a dagger in his chest and Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were standing there.

"Klaus what the hell is going on?" asked Caroline as she quickly came over to Shanyra and embraced her tightly. The poor girl has turned pale with fear. Her eyes were fixed on Kol's neutralized body. She was too shocked to give any reaction

"I didn't have a choice. Markos has Hope" Klaus could barely speak. Caroline was shocked to hear that

"What?" gasped Caroline with fear

"But why did you dagger Kol?" asked Stefan confused as hell

"She asked me to kill Kol if I wanted to see my daughter again. And an original is dead as long as he is daggered" explained Klaus. Tears were rolling down his face. It's clear that Klaus is terrified at the moment

"You met Zuriel" stated Stefan with shock

"Why would she ask you to kill Kol?" wondered Caroline still holding Shanyra tightly. The girl has buried her face within the embrace. She couldn't look at Kol anymore

"That I don't know" said Klaus truthfully. Zuriel didn't give them any details.

"And that's not the only thing she asked us to do" spoke up Hayley with heavy tone of voice. Caroline and Stefan looked at the trio with wonderment and worry

"All the originals must leave Mystic Falls and never come back no matter what. Only then Markos would give Hope back to us" said Elijah with emotionless voice. He was too sad and worried to show his emotions openly

"We are all leaving Mystic Falls right away" said Klaus to Caroline particularly

"Shanyra is staying back" answered Klaus, Caroline's unasked question

"Of course" spoke up Stefan "Without the protection from the originals, it would be much easier for the travelers to get their hands on Shanyra" said Stefan feeling the urge to curse out loud

"And I think I know why Zuriel asked Klaus to kill Kol. Remember Markos tried to break the bond between Kol and Shanyra. He wanted Shanyra to possess the entire soul and not have it share with anyone. Now that Kol is dead, well dagger dead. I think Shanyra is now possessing the entire soul. The bond perhaps isn't broken and if Kol wakes up now, perhaps he would again have to depend on Shanyra to stay alive but for now Shanyra got the entire soul and that's what Markos wanted, didn't he? Markos didn't succeed to do that but Zuriel did. She didn't even need Shanyra's consent this time and found another way" as Caroline explained this to everyone, she got more scared. If the travelers could kidnap Hope, what else could they do to get what they want.

"But Zuriel would need Shanyra's consent to have the soul for herself" pointed Stefan

"Yeah but what if she finds another way to do it. What if she wouldn't need Shanyra's consent. Besides, the travelers could threaten me or mom to make Shanyra easily give into them" Caroline ran a hand through her hair out of frustration. Shanyra was hearing everything but she was unable to react to it. Her mind has jammed since the moment Klaus daggered Kol

"Klaus, I know that your daughter is in danger but if you and other originals leave the town then Shanyra and Caroline would be in grave danger. You can't abandon them like this" said Stefan. Before Klaus could say anything Hayley spoke up

"I won't let Klaus risk my daughter's life because them" said Hayley straight away

"If the travelers succeed in their plan then all of our lives would be in danger including your daughter's because Zuriel is going to destroy all other supernatural beings in order to rule over the world. And believe me the entire original family is one of her main targets" said Stefan getting in Hayley's face. Elijah immediately went protective

"Stand down Stefan. You wouldn't want to get into trouble with us right now" threatened Elijah with calm tone of voice. Caroline looked at Klaus with hopeful eyes. But Klaus lowered his eyes from her. His love for her isn't greater than his love for his daughter. Caroline understood that and nodded her head inwardly and she looked away from Klaus. She didn't feel hate but she was hurt.

"We are sorry" said Klaus and he really meant it

"Just leave us alone" said Caroline with anger in her voice.

"There is one more thing we need to do before we leave" said Klaus with stern tone of voice. He didn't want his emotions to overwhelm him at that moment. He walked closer to Caroline and Shanyra. Klaus put a hand on Shanyra's little shoulder and turned her around so that she faced him. Shanyra still shocked, looked at Klaus with stoned unblinking eyes. Klaus looked deeply into Shanyra's eyes and his pupil dilated. He is compelling Shanyra

"I am so sorry for this Shanyra. Believe me, I don't have a choice here. You are going to forget everything about Kol and everything about other originals. You never met us. You don't know anything about us. You are going to forget every moment you spent with us. From now on you are going to live as Caroline's cousin sister only, not as Kol Mikaelson's soul mate" saying that Klaus kissed Shanyra's forehead and stepped away from her. Elijah got Kol's dead body. Klaus looked at the Forbes sisters with sorrow in his eyes

"Farewell Shanyra"

**AN: This is it for now. Please review review review. Love you all. Kisses and Hugs :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Waking Of The Dead

**Chapter 25: Waking Of The Dead**

"I think you should do it sister" said Klaus to Rebekah as the three Mikaelson siblings stood in front of the coffin Kol Mikaelson is resting in.

It's been four years since Klaus daggered Kol and left Mystic Falls along with Elijah and Rebekah. As soon as Klaus fulfilled Zuriel's demands, Hope was returned to the originals as promised. The Mikaelsons still stayed away from Mystic Falls though. They couldn't go back out of shame and guilt. The way they abandoned everyone over there, when the originals were needed the most, when innocent lives were in danger, no one in Mystic Falls wants to see the originals ever again, specially Caroline Forbes. Klaus or Elijah didn't have the courage to revive Kol as well. Hence Kol Mikaelson remained locked up in a coffin for four years. But now it's time to wake him up. Actually they don't have a choice here. Something happened. Something is happening. Something bad. The original family can't afford their youngest brother lying in a coffin anymore.

"Does it matter who pulls the dagger out of Kol? We would all need to face him anyway" said Rebekah as she opened the lid of the coffin and revealed a neutralized Kol

"Yes but he wouldn't try to kill you instantly since you are not the one who daggered him whereas I am guilty of the crime" said Klaus without any hesitation.

The hybrid obviously wasn't thrilled about waking up Kol. How could Klaus be happy knowing that Kol would probably try to rip his heart out right away? The reason they are waking Kol up is because dead people are coming back. Yes, the supernatural beings who were sucked into the darkness after the other side was destroyed are somehow coming back, in flesh and blood. The other day, Rebekah ran into Katherine Pierce or Katerina Patrova. She couldn't interrogate her. The cunning doppelganger escaped before Rebekah could get to her. And not only that, Klaus swears that he saw Mikael the day before yesterday. Even though the originals are staying away from Mystic Falls but they kept tabs on what is going on over there time to time. And strange things are happening over there as well. Things that are getting the townsfolk worried.

Four years ago after Zuriel drove away the originals from the town, she made a move against the doppelgangers meaning Stefan and Elena. Again she wanted to use their blood to start a spell that could undo all witch magic in the town. Without any vampire or witch in Mystic Falls, Zuriel could have easily got to Shanyra. It was what her ultimate goal was. And Zuriel did get to Shanyra. Quite successfully and easily. However when she tried to take her soul back from the girl, something happened. Something about Shanyra stumped Zuriel. She not only failed to take the soul from Shanyra but also lost all her powers. No one understood what really happened that horrific night. Even Zuriel didn't expect failure. The mother of travelers became too destroyed to carry out her plans or do anything else for that matter. Not to mention Markos died in a fight with Damon, Stefan and Enzo and he disappeared from the world of living and got sucked into the oblivion once again. Zuriel understood that she is in no position to fight with vampires and witches and take her soul back from Shanyra, therefore she escaped Mystic Falls and hid somewhere else in the world. The mother of travelers was defeated however she wasn't dead. She is still alive, somewhere. Trying to regain her powers somehow. Even though Zuriel wasn't supposed to live without her soul for a very long time but a powerful traveler like her, knows ways that one can't even imagine. Zuriel still wants to get back her soul from Shanyra and she will have it back, no matter what. The originals are suspecting that after staying quiet for four years, Zuriel has started plotting against vampires and witches and other supernatural beings once again. And she might have taken the first step already. How else the dead people are returning? Zuriel was trapped in the oblivion or darkness for many many years. She must know how to bring people back from there or worse destroy the prison completely. It would ultimately mean unleashing hell on earth. And it needs to be stopped. Anyhow.

"Why don't you go out for a while then?" suggested Rebekah "Perhaps after I explain everything to Kol, he wouldn't try to kill you" Klaus thought about it for a moment then agreed to it. He really doesn't want to face his little brother immediately after he wakes up. However before Klaus left, he leaned closer to Rebekah and said

"When he asks about Shanyra, don't tell him that I compelled her to forget everything about him and us" with that Klaus walked out of the room. Kol may forgive Klaus for daggering him like many other times but he would definitely try to kill Klaus if he learns about Shanyra. Klaus obviously being the original hybrid wouldn't die, no matter what but he has no wish to engage in a fight with his brother under such troublesome circumstances. It's time to work together not fight among each other. Rebekah didn't say anything but she agreed with Klaus on this. Telling Kol the truth about Shanyra wouldn't be a great thing to do. He will find out eventually but it's better that Kol learns about it later than right away.

"Go ahead Rebekah" urged Elijah. The oldest stayed there in the room because Kol didn't know that he was involved in the plan of daggering him as well. That night, Elijah and Hayley got there after Klaus daggered Kol. Rebekah wrapped her fingers around the dagger and pulled it out at once. She put it aside and concentrated on Kol. Very soon, the dark veins on Kol's face started to disappear. The greyness started to reduce. Kol was coming back to life again. Rebekah didn't have to wait for long before Kol snapped open his eyes and gasped in a loud deep breath. Rebekah smiled and greeted him

"Welcome back brother"

**In Mystic Falls**

Shanyra gasped in a loud deep breath and woke up from her deep sleep. She felt as if someone stabbed her. As if her soul isn't intact anymore and got divided. Her skin was sweaty and her heart was beating at a fast speed. Shanyra felt so weird, it was unexplainable. What the hell just happened? Shanyra closed her eyes shut and breathed in and out heavily to calm herself down. She ran a hand through her hair. They got wet because of sweating too much. Shanyra didn't experience anything like this before. She looked at the window and found that it's already morning. Suddenly someone knocked on her bedroom door, startling Shanyra

"Shanyra" Caroline's voice came from the other side of the door. She sounded concerned

"Come in sis" said Shanyra and she sighed out heavily. The door opened and Caroline walked inside. She looked worriedly at her seventeen year old cousin sister

"Shanyra, are you alright? I heard you screaming" Caroline walked over to Shanyra to take a closer look at her. She did look pale

"What happened?" asked Caroline worriedly

"I don't know. I am just feeling so weird" said Shanyra and she rubbed her palms over her face.

Shanyra Forbes knows everything about the supernatural world meaning about vampires and witches and werewolves. She also knows that her cousin is a vampire and that her cousin's friends are supernatural beings as well. However Shanyra doesn't know anything about the originals. She has no memory of them. Caroline never spoke of the originals. She hated them herself way too much to ever speak about the Mikaelsons. And no one else bothered to tell Shanyra about the legends. About the first created vampires in the history of vampires. Caroline even compelled Shanyra to forget everything about Zuriel and that she had an encounter with her four years ago. Shanyra almost died in that encounter. Caroline just wanted her cousin to live at least a semi normal life. She wanted her to grow up without having nightmares every night or feel fear all the time. And it worked just fine. Shanyra did grow up quite happily. In a healthy and stable atmosphere. And she is very attached with her cousin sister and aunt. Aunt Liz is still Sheriff Forbes, Caroline however became the Mayor's secretary after graduating from the college. And the current mayor of Mystic Falls is none other than Alaric Saltzman. So many things have changed in four years. Specially little Shanyra isn't little anymore. She is going to be a junior this year at Mystic Falls High School.

"You are shaking" said Caroline worriedly as she put a hand on Shanyra's shoulder. Seeing her sister worried Shanyra said

"Don't worry sis. I will be fine. Today is the first day of my junior year. I guess I am just nervous about it" said Shanyra and Caroline immediately gave her a look

"Shanyra, you don't get nervous. Especially over something school related" said Caroline and then she smiled "I know, you just don't want me to worry about you"

"Okay, you got me. But I am sure it's nothing to worry about" said Shanyra confidently

"But Shanyra, you are-" Shanyra interrupted her before Caroline could say more

"No buts. I am fine already. Now go. I have to get ready for school" Shanyra rushed Caroline out of her room

"And Sam is going to come here to pick me up. Please don't kill him" requested Shanyra and Caroline rolled her eyes at that

"No promises. I really don't like that boyfriend of yours" to that Shanyra only smiled

"Why not? He is cute" to that Caroline rolled her eyes again

"Grow up Shanyra" Caroline shook her head at her sister. Shanyra blow Caroline a kiss and closed the door of her bedroom to get ready for school.

In the shower, Shanyra suddenly felt as if someone said her name even though no one talked. It was in her head. Shanyra was still feeling very weird. As if a part of her is missing. Shanyra always felt a little empty but now it seems that she is hallow from inside. Suddenly, she is feeling as if someone is going crazy to meet her and that she should be with someone right now. It was kind of freaking out Shanyra but she isn't going to tell anyone about it. Otherwise Caroline and aunt Liz would get worried sick for her. And Shanyra doesn't want that. Hopefully whatever she is feeling, it would go away very soon. Little did Shanyra know that this is only the beginning of weird, complications and troubles for her?

**AN: This is it for now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Hope you liked this one. Please review review review and review. Love you all. Hugs and kisses :)**


	26. Chapter 26: The Epic Reunion

**Chapter 26: The Epic Reunion**

Caroline Forbes is walking down the road to get to her car in the parking lot. She has finished all her work in the office earlier today and now she is planning on going to the Grill to hang out with her friends. Caroline sees everyone almost everyday but it's been a while since she properly hanged out with them. She suddenly felt being watched. As if someone is following her. Caroline being a vampire doesn't fear getting attacked by horny stranger men but what if it's something supernatural and powerful. Strange incidents are happening in Mystic Falls nowadays. Caroline kept walking but she was quite alert. Suddenly she got a call from her boyfriend. Caroline picked it up quickly

"Stefan, hey. I will be at the Grill in fifteen minutes" informed Caroline before Stefan could speak

_"That's not why I called"_ said Stefan anxiously _"The-"_

"The originals are back" said Caroline taking the words right out of Stefan's mouth

_"How did you-"_ Stefan began to ask. Rebekah just entered the Grill. That's how Stefan learned about their return

"Stefan can I call you back?" asked Caroline. Her eyes fixed on the original standing right in front of her.

_"Just be careful okay. Call me if you need me"_ said Stefan with concern

"I will" saying that Caroline hung up

"So, Klaus finally let you out I see" said Caroline crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't expect to see Kol Mikaelson within the century. How did he get out of the coffin? Caroline didn't need to ask him anything to know about what he is doing in Mystic Falls. It's no wonder that Kol would come straight to Mystic Falls right after waking up. It also explained why Shanyra felt so weird yesterday. And she is still quite troubled.

"It's good to see you Caroline" said Kol with his English accent and he really meant it.

"Is it only you or others are back as well?" Caroline asked sighing out a little

"Everyone is here" answered Kol shortly "Caroline, where is Shanyra?" asked Kol with desperation in his voice

"She is probably at the party by the falls. It's a back to school thing" replied Caroline

"She is a junior this year" Caroline felt the need to let Kol know that

"Caroline, take me to her, please" requested Kol.

It's not everyday that Kol Mikaelson says please. Kol could go and meet Shanyra all by himself but he doesn't want to face her all alone. Kol doesn't know whether Shanyra is heartbroken about his unplanned departure or angry about it. Does she understand that he was helpless? Whatever, Kol wants support when he meets her. Since Kol isn't talking to his siblings, Caroline would be a great support. Since the original woke up, he couldn't stop thinking about Shanyra. What she must be like? How does she look? How did she manage to live without him for such a long time? What would she do when they meet finally? Shanyra would probably jump on him and give him a tight hug. Would she start crying with happiness? Little did Kol know that everything he is expecting to happen, wouldn't happen at all?

"Get in the car" said Caroline. She isn't sure if Kol knows that Shanyra doesn't remember him at all. If he doesn't know it yet, well he is going to find it out soon enough. Once in the car, Caroline sent a text to Stefan saying, she wouldn't come to the Grill and that she is going to the party in the woods with Kol.

"What made Klaus pull the dagger out of your heart?" asked Caroline curiously. Klaus must have a motivation for doing that. He wouldn't let Kol out simply out of the non existing goodness of his heart.

"Dead supernatural people are somehow coming back to the land of living. Klaus thinks that it has something to do with Zuriel" answered Kol. He literary felt bitter in his mouth, when Kol spoke about his brother. Caroline noticed that right away and couldn't help but sympathize with Kol in her mind. Caroline herself doesn't want to meet Klaus or come across him accidentally.

"So, he needs you to protect Shanyra" stated Caroline at once. That's what the motivation is then.

"Yes, otherwise I would still be dead" said Kol with anger undertone. When Kol learned that he was locked up in a coffin for four years, and that Shanyra was forced to live without him for four bloody long years, Kol went crazy for sometime. He killed some people in his rage. It took Kol sometime to calm down and function rationally again. As soon as he was stable again, Kol rushed towards Mystic Falls. The rest of the originals followed him here. They needed to come back anyway. Silence consumed Kol and Caroline and they stayed quiet for a while.

"Shanyra, did she change a lot over time or she is still the same?" asked Kol breaking the silence. He sounded so eager and curious to know.

"She must miss me a lot" Kol said that more to himself than to Caroline. Caroline glanced at Kol from the corner of her eyes realizing that Kol doesn't know what Klaus did to Shanyra that fateful night.

"Klaus didn't tell you, did he?" asked Caroline shaking her head to herself in disappointment. How horrible Klaus could be? Caroline thought to herself

"Tell me what?" asked Kol furrowing his brows at Caroline. The younger vampire sighed out heavily before speaking up again

"Shanyra doesn't remember you Kol. That night after you were daggered, Klaus compelled her to forget everything about you and your family" to say that Kol was shocked to hear that, would be a huge understatement. He stared at Caroline with disbelieve in his eyes for a moment before he dashed out of the running car and started heading towards the falls in vampire speed.

"Kol" yelled Caroline after him but Kol was long gone "Damn it"

**In The Party**

It took Kol minutes to reach the party. Teenagers were drinking, dancing to the music and chatting with each other. Kol approached the crowd with keen eyes, searching for a certain person in the midst. A group of kids got Kol's attention. They were cheering for someone

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Kol noticed that two boys were arm wrestling. The boy everyone was cheering for won. A girl rushed to him and embraced him tightly. Must be his girlfriend. The boy named Sam immediately started flirting with the girl. He seemed quite famous the way others were cheering for him and the way he has everyone's attention. Kol was about to look away from that crowd and look elsewhere to search for Shanyra when he heard someone

"Shanyra" Kol heard a girl say the name. His eyes desperately started to search for the person Kol was dying to meet.

"Hey Emily! Sorry I am late" said Shanyra as she approached her best friend.

"Here" Emily handed Shanyra a glass of beer

"Thanks" said Shanyra taking the glass from Emily

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" asked Shanyra

"Yes, there. Flirting with Tania" said Emily rolling her eyes as she pointed Shanyra where her boyfriend is. Emily isn't a fan of Sam because of his reputation with girls. He is out and out a player. God knows what her best friend is doing with him. Shanyra could have anyone. She is the prettiest girl in school after all. But Shanyra doesn't want to break up with Sam believing that he has hope and that he would change one day. Shanyra Forbes doesn't like breaking relations. Probably because she only has two relatives. No mom, no dad, no sibling. Emily understands that. But being Sam Duval's girlfriend for three long years isn't a joke. It takes patience and strong will. Emily doubts they even love each other. They are just being with each other because of their similar popularity. Shanyra looked at Sam and saw her rival Tania getting all over him and Sam enjoying it very much and flirting back with her as well. Shanyra sighed out in hopelessness.

"Just a minute" said Shanyra to Emily and she walked over to her boyfriend. Sam had his back to Shanyra so he didn't notice her approach him. Shanyra tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. Sam turned around and came face to face with Shanyra. His face immediately fell knowing he is in trouble now

"Hi" said Shanyra to Sam with a sweet smile

"Shanyra, I-" Sam tried to make an excuse for his behavior but Shanyra never let him speak further

"Hi Tania" Shanyra greeted her rival as well with the same sweet smile. Tania wasn't please to see her there. She is trying to snatch Sam from Shanyra for years now.

"Hello Forbes" said Tania bitter sweetly

"So, do you have an extra dress with you Tania?" asked Shanyra politely. Tania frowned at Shanyra and said

"No why?"

"Good" saying that Shanyra threw her drink on Tania's dress and stained it with beer. A little beer got on Tania's face as well. Shanyra smiled at her again and simply started walking away from there.

"What the hell?" yelled Tania. Sam instead of helping her, ran after Shanyra. He held her hand and stopped Shanyra from walking away

"Shanyra, what are you doing?" asked Sam and got a look from Shanyra immediately. He sighed out a little and said "I like it when you get all possessive over me but that was a bit extreme"

"Sam if you don't start behaving yourself, I will dump you after this term" said Shanyra with serious tone of voice. To that Sam only brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently

"You look sexy when you threat me like this" Shanyra didn't melt at the compliment and took her hand back from him

"I mean it Sam" saying that Shanyra tried to walk away from him again but Sam grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. Shanyra slammed against his chest.

"Hey, I love you" Sam whispered in her ear.

"I know you are lying but at least you sound convincing. That's a progress" said Shanyra smiling and she relaxed in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. Right then the DJ started playing a song that rocked the party more

"Wanna dance" asked Sam

"Sure" Shanyra yelped a little when Sam lifted her off the ground and carried her where everyone was dancing. They started dancing together. Their bodies moving against each other. While dancing Shanyra suddenly dumped into someone backwards. She turned around immediately to apologize

"Oops sorry"

Shanyra looked up and her eyes met with a pair of brown eyes. Suddenly Shanyra felt a twist in her stomach. Those eyes were looking at her with such intensity that it kind of unnerved Shanyra. And she couldn't look away from them. As if they have her captured. Those eyes looked so familiar to her. But Shanyra couldn't remember where she has seen them before. The owner of those intense mysterious eyes is handsome without any question. Shanyra doesn't remember laying eyes on someone so beautiful and perfect. Whoever this stranger is, he is new in this town for sure but still Shanyra felt like she knows him. That she got a connection with him. But that's not possible. Shanyra would have remembered meeting him. For a moment Shanyra felt dizzy in her head. When she could think straight again, Shanyra wondered what this guy is doing here in the first place. He certainly doesn't look like a high schooler. He must be in college.

"Babe, is everything alright?" Sam came up to her when he noticed Shanyra standing with a stranger and looking at him with troubled expression

"Yeah, everything is fine. I accidentally bumped into him. Just apologizing for that" replied Shanyra. Sam looked at the stranger and immediately realized that he shouldn't be in this party. He is too old to be in a high school party. Sam also noticed the way the stranger guy is looking at Shanyra. His eyes seemed fixed on her. What a creep!

"Sorry that my girlfriend bumped into you. But I don't think you should have been here in the first place. So I am gonna ask you to leave. NOW" said Sam looking right into Kol's eyes. He is shorter than Kol but it didn't do any damage to Sam's courage. Only if he knew who he is talking to.

"Did you just say she is your girlfriend?" asked Kol with cold tone of voice. His eyes still on Shanyra. The trio actually started getting attention from people around them.

"Yes, so you can stop checking her out and fuck off!" said Sam with threatening tone of voice. He is almost in Kol's face. Sam's threat didn't have any effect on Kol though. He kept staring at the girl. Kol simply couldn't look away from Shanyra. He couldn't help but observe every bit of her carefully. Her face got prettier. Her lips, eyes, cheeks, nose everything developed beautifully. Her hair reached the small of her back in loose curls. And Shanyra no longer owned a straight body. She got curves now, in all the right places. In one hand Kol couldn't believe that this is the same girl he used to take care of but on the other hand, Kol knew for sure that the girl is indeed his Shanyra. And he can not allow his Shanyra to be with someone else. Especially someone like Sam.

"What bloody hell? Stop staring at her you creep" Sam said now completely getting in Kol's face. The way Kol is looking at Shanyra, it was freaking her out as well.

"Sam" Shanyra tried to pull him away from the stranger. He looked pretty danger to her "Let's just leave"

"One minute Shanyra. He needs to leave, not us" said Sam stubbornly and he looked back at Kol "I said, stop looking at her"

"What if I don't?" challenged Kol openly. Forcefully averting his eyes from Shanyra finally and looking at the fool who dared to have his Shanyra in his absence. Sam being a hot head, threw a punch at Kol right away. It took Kol only a few seconds to catch the punch thrown at him and twist Sam's arm. Sam groaned out loud painfully. He just got his hand broken. A gasp escaped Shanyra's lips and she covered her mouth with her hands. Without thinking for a second Kol sank his fangs in Sam's neck and started drinking his blood. The teen screamed in pain and others screamed in fear and panic. Kol bit Sam very brutally but made sure he doesn't die so easily. The original obviously didn't care that he vamped out in the middle of a party and that people are staring at him now with shock and they are going crazy with fear.

"Kol" Rebekah screamed and in a blink of an eye she pushed her brother away from Sam before Kol could drain him dry and kill the boy. Caroline and Stefan appeared there as well. Stefan immediately attended to Sam while Caroline got to Shanyra. Kol on the other hand was dragged away from the party by Rebekah. The entire crowd was panicking. They obviously never saw a vampire attack before

"No body leaves" Stefan said to the crowd as a few girls and boys tried to run away.

"Is he alright?" asked Shanyra kneeling beside an unconscious Sam. She is quite shocked herself

"I fed him my blood. He would wake up soon" replied Stefan. Caroline kneel beside them as well

"Now we have a crowd of teens to compel and make them forget about this attack" said Caroline with great irritation

"Next time I see that asshole, I will kill him" Caroline spoke about Kol of course. Shanyra's eyes snapped up and she looked at her sister

"You know him?" inquired Shanyra with shocked tone of voice. Caroline and Stefan looked at each other

"Caroline, take Shanyra home. I will take care of everything else" said Stefan with assured voice. Caroline nodded immediately and pulled Shanyra away from Sam

"Let's go home Shanyra" Shanyra didn't protest against her sister and walked with Caroline. They didn't speak the entire ride back home as well. However once Caroline pulled over the car in front of the house, Shanyra couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Caroline, aren't you gonna tell me who he was and how do you know him?" Shanyra asked with seriousness in her voice. Caroline sighed out heavily. Shanyra deserves to know of course but how could Caroline explain something that Shanyra doesn't even remember.

"His name is Kol. Kol Mikaelson" said Caroline

"I have never heard this name from you before" stated Shanyra "Are you friends with him?"

"It's complicated" answered Caroline. Kol isn't exactly friends with Caroline but he isn't an enemy either

"Well Mr. Complication tried to kill my boyfriend just now. And the way he was looking at me. I am telling you something is wrong with him" Shanyra didn't understand Caroline's involvement with this Kol guy. He seemed like the bad kind of vampire. And as much as Shanyra knows her sister, Caroline doesn't associate with evil kind of vampires. And what was he doing at the party? Was he looking for a meal or something? But then why he spared her and attacked Sam because Kol seemed pretty interested in her. Or did he not attack her because he knows that she is Caroline's cousin? How could he know that? Is he that close to Caroline? Did Kol and Caroline had any romantic relation? One that Shanyra doesn't know about. So many questions but no answers

"Shanyra, I don't want to lie to you but I don't know how to explain everything to you either" Caroline finally surrendered saying that

"What are you talking about sis?" asked Shanyra with confusion

"It's not the first time you and Kol met each other. You have a rather long history with him" said Caroline making Shanyra more confused

"No, that's not possible. I have never seen him before" stated Shanyra with surety

"You don't remember anything because you were compelled to forget everything four years ago" explained Caroline and it got Shanyra interested right away

"What was I compelled to forget?" asked Shanyra with serious curiosity

"Let me tell you everything from the beginning"

**The Mikaelson Mansion **

"Get off me Rebekah" Kol pushed his sister away from him

"You tried to kill a boy in the middle of a party. Have you gone crazy?" Rebekah yelled back at Kol

"Yes, I have gone crazy. Why didn't you tell me that Shanyra doesn't remember me? That Klaus compelled her to forget everything about me. Every moment we spent together, all the love we had for each other. WHY?" Kol shouted out loud

"Because of this reaction. Because I knew you couldn't have handled the truth if I had told you about it right after you woke up. You would have gone murderous and I couldn't have done anything to stop you. But now, there is a way. You don't need to wreck a havoc. Nik can take off his compulsion and make her to remember everything" said Rebekah but it didn't make the situation any better.

"I don't need any help from any of you" said Kol hatefully "Shanyra doesn't remember me. But I can always create new memories with her" saying that Kol walked away from Rebekah. The original sister could only shake her head to herself. Somehow she predicted that Kol wouldn't take help from Klaus or anyone else from them. But without the old memories and feelings, would Kol really be able to win Shanyra back? Everyone just needs to wait and find out.

**AN: This is it for now. Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. The next chapter would come up soon. Please review review review. Love, hugs and kisses :)**

**You can follow me on twitter 'imaginary_shadow' or 'I_am_imaginary' **


	27. Chapter 27: A Formal Meeting

**Chapter 27: A Formal Meeting**

"One strawberry milkshake with chocolate ice-cream and two strawberries on top and Bourbon large" Kol gave the orders to the waiter

"Anything else sir" asked the waiter after writing down the orders

"No" said Kol and he looked back at Shanyra who is quite openly gaping at him. Kol couldn't help but smirk at her expression. Even though grown up now but Shanyra still got that innocent adorable baby look. Kol wished he could caress her cheeks that moment and kiss them softly but held himself back. Shanyra had asked Caroline to tell Kol that she wants to meet him after hearing out everything from Caroline. Hence, Kol and Shanyra are sitting at the Grill across from each other.

"You look surprised" commented Kol "Didn't expect me to know how you like your milkshake. did you?"

"I didn't" admitted Shanyra as she laughed a little to cover her shocked expression. Caroline told her the important and basic things. She obviously didn't go into detail about how Kol used to take care of Shanyra. And there are things that even Caroline doesn't know about. Actually no one knows them except for Kol and Shanyra. And now that Shanyra doesn't remember them, only Kol possesses the knowledge of their love filled special moments. The moments, when Shanyra hugged Kol tightly to make him feel better about something. The moments when Kol opened up to Shanyra and told her things about his feelings that he didn't tell anyone else. The moments they laughed together, cried together and simply be with each other. No one can tell Shanyra about those moments except for Kol. And the original intended on telling her everything that she forgot about, eventually. Shanyra bit her bottom lip out of awkwardness that caught Kol's attention immediately. And he found himself wishing that he could bite those soft full lips. Kol immediately shook his head inwardly and snapped out of that inappropriate fantasy. He focused on Shanyra's eyes instead. And Kol also realized that if he isn't careful enough he could easily get lost in them. Shanyra cleared her throat unnecessarily before speaking up again.

"Caroline told me everything about you. And... about our history together" said Shanyra with a little discomfort. The way Kol looks at her, it's still unnerving for her. It does something in her heart. Something she never felt before

"I figured it out when Caroline told me that you want to meet me" said Kol not looking away from Shanyra's eyes for a single moment. Because if he looks away from her eyes then his eyes would start wondering around to other places of her face and body and it wouldn't be a right thing to do at the moment. Not to mention it could freak out Shanyra. She is already very nervous.

"I heard how we part away from each other" Shanyra spoke with pity "I am sorry that you died" she said feeling awkward saying something like this

"Yeah me too" said Kol and silence consumed them afterwards. Thankfully the waiter came back with the orders and the awkward moment ended there.

"Thank you" Shanyra thanked the waiter and he walked away. Kol took a sip from his drink. He could hear Shanyra's heartbeat. It was beating faster than normal. A lot faster. She was nervous of course and perhaps a bit scared as well. Kol understood her uneasiness. Caroline may have told her everything but for Shanyra, he is still a stranger. A stranger original vampire who lost control in front of her and tried to kill someone. Anyone in Shanyra's place would feel fear. It's actually amazing that Shanyra dared to meet him after what happened. She got courage. But seeing her acting so differently around Kol, it pained the original very much.

"I am glad that we are meeting like this. After what I did, I thought you would be too scared to come anywhere near me" said Kol being honest about what he thought. Shanyra sighed out heavily before speaking up again

"Well truth to be told, I am scared of you. I do live around vampires but none of them act like vampires. You on the other hand vamped out in the middle of a party. But I had to meet you" said Shanyra as if she didn't have a choice here and in a way she didn't. She had to know what Kol is planning to do with her. Now that he is walking around the earth again, Kol must have a plan for her. She is the reason Kol is in Mystic Falls in the first place.

"Shanyra, you must believe that I will never, NEVER hurt you" said Kol with intensity and he leaned forward to get closer to Shanyra. Her heartbeat immediately sped up at the closeness. She felt the need to touch his face and feel the softness of his skin with her fingers but Shanyra killed that urge immediately and said

"Caroline told me why. She said, we are soul mates. And if I die then you die" Shanyra spoke quite casually about it as if it's not a big deal at all. Even though it is a big deal for her. Who has soul mates nowadays? This is so stupid. The mere thought of it made Shanyra feel so weird. But Shanyra hid her true feelings and acted carelessly about it. Kol on the other hand wanted to tell Shanyra that that's not the only reason why he would never hurt her. He loves her. More than anything or anyone else. But Kol didn't say it. It might be a bit too much for Shanyra to handle.

"Yes, we are soul mates" said Kol and couldn't help but smile a little.

"You do know that I don't remember anything at all, don't you?" Shanyra spoke up once again with nervousness. She didn't mean to blurt it out but she didn't want to dance around the question either. The sooner she finishes this conversation with Kol, the faster she could get away from him. Even though a part in her wanted to be with this stranger vampire and get to know him more but her rational mind told her to stay away from him. He is dangerous for sure. And Shanyra doesn't want to complicate her life unnecessarily. Besides, she can't handle his intensity. It's too much for her.

"Yes, I am well aware of that darling" said Kol with cold tone of voice. He tried to hide his rage. Shanyra was a bit taken aback when Kol called her darling. But she didn't react to it. She has more important things to discuss with him.

"Well as much as I would like to remember everything, I don't think having my memories back would make any difference in our situation right now. I mean it's been four years. A lot of things have changed. Most importantly I have changed. Even if I suddenly remember everything about you, I don't think we will be able to go back to the way we were. I mean it's impossible to fill in the gap of four years just like that. You know what I mean right?" said Shanyra hoping that Kol is getting her point here and understanding what she wants him to understand. She doesn't want to go back to Kol and be joined to the hips with him like before. It just can't happen now. She is a grown up now

"I understand what you are trying to say and I agree with you" said Kol and Shanyra smiled a little at that. Feeling relieved inwardly

"I understand that we can't be the way we were before. After all you are no longer a twelve year old kid"

"Exactly" said Shanyra smiling more now

"Well I guess we just have to give us a fresh start then. Know each other in a new and different way" said Kol and Shanyra stopped smiling immediately

"What?"

"You may not live with me in my house right away but we will be spending a lot of time together. To get to know each other. I can drive you to school everyday and take you out for dinners. And shopping. We could go to movies now and then. Also-"

"Stop stop" Shanyra interrupted Kol right away. She inhaled a deep breath before speaking up

"Look, I get it that you are used to of having me around twenty four seven but I am not into that anymore. I don't even remember being so close with you. Please try and understand. You can't just walk into my life and make it everything about you. I am not saying break this soul sharing bond or whatever it is. I am just saying, lets live our lives in our own ways without hovering over each other" said Shanyra quite clearly this time that she doesn't want anything to do with him or have him as her guardian like before but Kol pretended that he never heard that and said

"You speak with an American accent now. Nice" pointed Kol making Shanyra roll her eyes at him. She is slowly overcoming her nervousness without her realizing about it

"Kol, listen to me carefully. I didn't want to meet you here to bond with you. I wanted to meet you so that I could tell you personally that I don't want any trouble from you. I have a life here. And you are not a part of it. I do feel sorry for you. About what happened with you. You were daggered by your own brother. And that's terrible. But I have moved on. So should you" before Shanyra could say more, she received a text from Sam. She quickly typed a reply to him and looked back at Kol. He was simply staring at her with unreadable eyes. He wasn't even blinking

"I have to go" said Shanyra and she opened her purse and put money on the table for their orders.

"Bye Kol and I am really sorry"

"Going to see your boyfriend" stated Kol with stern tone of voice as Shanyra got up from the chair. It stopped her from leaving. Kol spoke like he is accusing her. Shanyra narrowed her eyes at him. How could he mind in her business so boldly?

"Yes, I am. Any problem?" dared Shanyra raising her eye brows at Kol as if challenging him

"In fact, I do have a problem with that" said Kol straight away and then he ordered "You are not meeting him"

"Excuse me?" said Shanyra offended

"I can do whatever I want" and with that Shanyra left. Only if she knew how dangerous challenging Kol could be. And how dangerous he is when Kol is hurt. And everything that Shanyra said to him, did break his heart into pieces.

**Sam's House**

Shanyra pulled over her car in front of Sam's house. Her boyfriend lives with his older sister Violet. She was Shanyra's English teacher in her seventh and eighth grade. Violet has gone out of town for a couple of days. That's why Sam has asked Shanyra to come over and spend sometime together. Even though Sam should be in a hospital right now. After all he got attacked by a vampire but thanks to Stefan everything is fine. Sam doesn't remember anything let alone getting attacked. Shanyra rang the doorbell but no one answered. After waiting for a while Shanyra found the hidden spare key of the house and tried to open the door only to find it already open. Shanyra got confused. Did Sam leave it open knowing that she is coming?

"Sam" Shanyra called but no one answered. It got Shanyra more confused. She walked further inside the house. Perhaps he is in the kitchen. Thinking that Shanyra went there. Once she got there a loud gasp escaped Shanyra's mouth. She was horrified. Sam was lying on the dinning table. Dead. A knife plunged into his chest.

"Sam no" Shanyra cried out loud and she ran up to him. She checked him but Sam is long gone. Tears started falling from her eyes

"Oh my god. Sam. No no no. Oh god"

"You should have listened to me when I asked you not to meet him" spoke up a familiar voice from behind Shanyra. She didn't need to turn around to know who it is. Kol Mikaelson. Shanyra felt both angry and fear at the same time. She turned around and glared at Kol heatedly who was leaning against the wall. His hands still bloody

"You killed him" accused Shanyra hatefully. Her eyes shining brightly with tears.

"No darling. You killed him. He would still be alive if you hadn't left me and come here to meet him. I don't handle rejection well" said Kol quite frankly and he started walking towards Shanyra, slowly closing the distance between them. Her heart started beating crazily right away but Shanyra stood her ground. Showing no fear

"You think by killing everyone I love and care about, you would get me back. That's not gonna work Kol" said Shanyra with rage while narrowing her eyes at Kol angrily

"I know that princess. I wouldn't kill someone you really love" said Kol and he sounded honest about it

"Then why did you kill Sam?" asked Shanyra getting confused with Kol's attitude

"Because you didn't love him. Not really" said Kol confidently and it infuriated Shanyra to no limit

"How can you be so sure? You don't know that"

"Yes, I do. Because you can't love anyone else but me" said Kol with surety. Shanyra shook her head at him with both disgust and disbelieve

"You are insane" spatting that out hatefully, Shanyra turned to Sam and tears flooded her eyes once again. Kol couldn't stand Shanyra showing affection to someone else. Neither he could tolerate her showing him hatred. Perhaps killing Sam wasn't a smart move. Kol should have simply compelled him to stay away from Shanyra or cheat on her so that Shanyra herself would leave him. That would have saved Kol from the hate, Shanyra is feeling for him now. But what's done is done. Kol decided to leave Shanyra alone to mourn her dead boyfriend

"You will be mine" Kol thought to himself before getting out of the house "You will come back to me"


	28. Chapter 28: Good Morning Sir!

**AN: Thanks to Dancergirlxo, krissie, Atlafan1286 for your reviews. **

**Chapter 28: Good Morning Sir!**

_'Shanyra felt someone kissing her cheek softly, trying to wake her up from sleep. She couldn't help but smile as the person kissed her down to the neck. It is a bit ticklish but she likes it. An arm is wrapped her around body protectively_

_"Mmm, you are being very romantic" said Shanyra. She still has her eyes closed. In response to that, the culprit turned her around and kissed her lips softly. Shanyra wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His lips are soft and the kiss is full of passion and love. Shanyra slowly opened her eyes. She was sure that she is going to see Sam's face. However when her eyes finally opened, Shanyra found it's Kol hovering over her. Surprisingly though, Shanyra didn't push him away as expected of her. Instead she touched Kol's face affectionately. They both were looking into each others eyes very intensely. Shanyra raised her head from the pillow and brushed her lips against Kol's very softly. She pulled away and looked into his eyes again. In a blink of an eye, Kol slammed his lips against hers and they engaged in a heated make out session' _

In the real world, Shanyra woke up from her sleep and started gasping for air as if she hasn't breathed for a long time. She looked around her room and there is no Kol anywhere near her. Shanyra sighed out heavily in relief. Did she just make out with Kol Mikaelson in her dream? Shanyra has been dreaming about Kol lately but she never dreamed of getting physical with him before. It's been a while since Shanyra last saw Kol. Actually she hasn't seen him since the day he killed Sam. Shanyra mourned for Sam and she is still upset about his death. You get used to of a person after staying with him for a long time and it's hard to imagine life without that person all on a sudden. However it wasn't impossibly hard for Shanyra to move on from Sam.

Yes, she is still pretty sad about loosing him but it's not like she has broken down completely. Shanyra is thinking about functioning normally again. Perhaps she wasn't in love with him after all. Otherwise she couldn't have thought about starting over life so soon. Shanyra did miss school for a week though. She stayed home the entire time. Not that she didn't want to get out of the house. She just didn't want to get out of the house and bump into Kol somewhere. Shanyra even missed the funereal of Sam. As usual Sheriff Forbes couldn't say the truth behind Sam's murder. She made up a cover story for it. The entire town is saying now that Sam was killed in a robbery attack. His sister Violet is very broken about her little brother's death. And she suspects that the cops aren't saying the truth to her. But there is no way she could prove that. Hence she remained quiet about it.

"Shanyra, how are you?" asked Emily worriedly as she approached Shanyra. She has finally come back to school. Shanyra decided that, she is done with sulking for Sam or hiding from Kol. Therefore she got up in the morning, dressed up nicely and arrived at the school on time.

"I am better now" replied Shanyra as she took out books from her locker

"Sorry for staying out of reach for a week. I just wanted to be alone for a while" said Shanyra apologetically

"It's okay. I understand. And I am sorry about Sam" said Emily with pity. True she didn't like the guy but that doesn't mean Emily ever wished for him to die. Shanyra remained silent to that. It wouldn't be true if Shanyra says that she isn't feeling guilty for Sam's death. Only if she hadn't challenged an original vampire. She shouldn't have underestimated Kol. Clearly he is the bad parts of vampire species. But how could she have just let Kol control her life? Shanyra is surprised that the original who claimed to be her soul mate hasn't pulled any other dick move lately. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't do it ever. Perhaps Kol is just waiting for the right time. Whatever, Shanyra must find a solution to this problem named Kol. However even though considering a problem here, Shanyra couldn't stop thinking about him for a minute in past days. Somehow, one way or another, she is thinking about him. And the dream this morning. It gave her chills. But Shanyra couldn't stop herself from fantasizing either about how it would be like to really kiss him. She only met him once but the kind of effect Kol has on her, it is a big problem for Shanyra. The fact that she hasn't seen Kol lately gave Shanyra hope that Klaus may have daggered him again which hasn't happened really, however she also felt disappointment because deep down Shanyra wanted to see him again. It's all so twisted up. It's crazy actually.

"How are you holding up?" asked Emily with concern

"I am fine. Trying to start over my life" Shanyra replied and she really meant it.

"That's the spirit" said Emily encouraging this attitude

"Which class do you have right now?" asked Shanyra changing the topic as well

"History" replied Emily

"Same here"

"Let's go then" said Emily and Shanyra nodded and they both started walking together. Shanyra and Emily reached the history class and took seats beside each other. Shanyra's eyes fell on Tania who stick her nose up in the air and looked away from her. Shanyra couldn't help but shake her head inwardly. She is so ridiculous. Shanyra can't believe they were somehow friends once. Now Tania is Alison's best friend more like her minion. And Alison has been after Shanyra since day one of her school life in Mystic Falls. It's unfortunate that Shanyra has more rivals than friends. Shanyra was thinking all that when Maggie entered the classroom and rushed over to Shanyra and hugged her tightly.

"Aww you poor thing. I am so sorry about what happened. I felt awful about Sam's death. You must feel very sad all the time" said Maggie overreacting like always. Maggie and Shanyra are best friends as well but Emily has always been closer to Shanyra. But unfortunately neither of them knows about vampires or werewolves or witches. Shanyra has kept it all secrets from them for their own good. Though they are from founding families and one day they will find out everything. Maggie is a Fell and Emily happens to be a Lockwood. Emily's parents are distant relatives of Tyler Lockwood's dead father. But they are Lockwoods nonetheless. Shanyra suspects that Emily might have werewolf gene. But she isn't sure about that.

"Maggie, can't, breath" Shanyra could barely say that. Maggie showed kindness and pulled away from Shanyra

"Oh it's so good to have you back" said Maggie dramatically

"Hi Maggie" greeted Emily

"Hey Em" and Maggie hugged her as well. Then she looked back at Shanyra again

"You look tired" said Maggie observing Shanyra closely

"I feel tired"

"Well in that case, I have a news that will definitely cheer you up" said Maggie with a huge grin

"What kind of news?" asked Shanyra with mild curiosity

"Mr. Fitz has resigned and went to New York. He is gone for good" informed Maggie happily

"What? Really? Please tell me you are not kidding" spoke Emily excitedly. Shanyra only smiled at their excitement. She would be happier if her state of mind was different. Mr. Fitz wasn't exactly their most favorite teacher. He was hard on everyone but Mr. Fitz enjoyed picking on Shanyra for some reason. He would always ask her questions that Shanyra couldn't answer and then give her detention

"Thank lord. Finally got rid of that douche bag" said Emily however Maggie wasn't done giving them good news

"That's not all. The teacher taking his place, I have just seen him talking to the principle. And OH MY GOD! he is so hot. And not just hot hot, he is smoking hot. He is like hotter than hottest" said Maggie hyperventilating and being all giggly. Both Emily and Shanyra laughed at her reaction

"What's his name?" asked Emily showing serious interest. Before Maggie could answer the question the teacher himself walked in the classroom and everyone fell silent. Shanyra's eyes widened immediately seeing their new teacher. Because the teacher is none other than Kol Mikaelson. Shanyra couldn't believe her own eyes for a while. What the hell? Kol is wearing jeans and a grey button up shirt. His sleeves were folded up to his elbows nicely. Maggie was right. He did look like a hot mess. Too sexy to be a teacher. But Shanyra couldn't careless about his hotness at the moment. What the hell is he doing here? And he is their history teacher. That's unbelievable. It's the joke of the century. Kol scanned the classroom at first and his eyes immediately found Shanyra. Their eyes met right away. He stopped himself from smirking as she glared at him without any hesitation. Kol ignored that and turned around to write in the blackboard. He wrote

_"Kol Mikaelson"_

Kol put down the piece of chalk and turned to face the class again. None of Shanyra's friends remembered Kol or the original family because Caroline had compelled everyone to forget about them. She didn't want one of Shanyra's friends to ask her about where is Kol or his siblings and make Shanyra confused because obviously she was compelled to forget everything about the originals. Kol's eyes met with Shanyra's once again before he looked at other kids. Even though Kol only wanted to stare at his soul mate but he couldn't afford to do that in the classroom. Not when he wants to make it work. Meaning being a history teacher.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Kol Mikaelson. Don't think I have spelled my name wrong on the black board. The spell isn't C-o-l-e Cole as you are used to of spelling. It's Kol with K. I was born in Mystic Falls. My family used to live in this town. But I moved out of here when I was very young"

"Which was just over a thousand years ago" Shanyra muttered under her breath while she rolled her eyes at Kol's act of being a teacher.

"Ms. Forbes" Kol called her name out loud "You have anything to share with us?" asked Kol even though he clearly heard what she just said. Instead of avoiding it, Kol asked her about it out loud. He probably just wants Shanyra to talk to him. A normal person would have only seen her mutter something or not notice Shanyra at all. Kol is obviously a different case here. He also didn't care about making other students confused about how he so expertly noticed that Shanyra said something under her breath. Shanyra looked at him in an unfriendly way. Before she could say something Tania spoke up

"If you have just moved to Mystic Falls then how do you know her Mr. Mikaelson?" asked Tania feeling jealous that Shanyra got the hot teacher's attention

"I know her cousin, Caroline. She is a good friend of mine. And next time when I ask a question to someone, don't speak up before I get my answer" said Kol to Tania in a friendly way however with noticeable amount of sternness in his voice. He turned his attention back to Shanyra

"Now, Ms. Forbes. I believe you want to say something" everyone's eyes turned to Shanyra. It didn't get her nervous. She only felt annoyed. Not because her classmates are looking at her but Kol's presence is unnerving for her as usual

"I was wondering about Mr. Fitz. Our former history teacher. What could have possibly happened to him that he had to leave so suddenly?" asked Shanyra suspecting that Kol has killed him. Kol understood what Shanyra is thinking quite clearly. He didn't kill the teacher. Just compelled him to resign from his job and leave town.

"Mr. Fitz had to leave because of some personal reason I am not allowed to share with you. I am sure he was a great teacher but I am not too bad. You just need to give me a chance and get to know me" said Kol and there was an indirect request in there that only Shanyra understood. But she ignored it completely

"Anything else you want to ask?" asked Kol addressing the entire class. Maggie raised her hand

"Yes" responded Kol

"Were you teaching somewhere else before coming here or it's your first job?" asked Maggie out loud then muttered 'The hottest youngest teacher I have ever meet' under her breath that Kol heard very clearly

"I was getting to that. But thanks for asking" said Kol smiling and he told everyone that it's his first job. And told everyone a made up story about how he ended up here in Mystic Falls

"Okay, now I am gonna talk about my subject. I am obviously here to teach you history. How many of you like history?" some raised their hands and some didn't and Shanyra was one of them who didn't raise their hands. Kol looked at a student who didn't raise his hand and asked him questions

"What's your name?"

"Ben" the student replied

"Ben, you don't like history. Why?" asked Kol with interest

"Sir, I am not good with dates. It's hard to memorize them all" answered Ben

"Okay" said Kol and he pretended as if he noted that problem about Ben in his mind. He asked two more students about why they don't like history before he got to Shanyra. The person he really wanted to talk to and ask questions.

"Ms. Forbes. You don't like history either. Why not? Is it too boring for you?" asked Kol with serious interest. Kol remembered that Shanyra loved listening stories from him. About his past and about the world in past days. She would ask him questions about how was life in tenth century, or nineteenth century and she would be fascinated with his descriptions and tales. Shanyra should love history according to Kol's opinion.

"Actually, I don't believe in looking back sir" said Shanyra with a smile. Her statement had a hidden meaning to it that Kol understood quite clearly. By not looking back she meant not going back to him.

"I see" said Kol "Well, we all have different opinions and ways of thinking. But hopefully everyone here who doesn't like history, I will be able to change your point of views and make you look at things in a different way"

"Now, someone please tell me where did Mr. Fitz left off" Kol began the class. He acted completely professional. As if he has been teaching his entire life. Shanyra on the other hand, wanted this class to end as soon as possible. She was checking her wrist watch in every two minutes. She took notes now and then but she could barely pay attention to the class. How could she when she knows that her current teacher murdered her boyfriend not long ago. That and Shanyra is finding it hard not to notice some of Kol's attractive features now and then. He is a bloody killer. She shouldn't drool over him. Besides, she is Shanyra Forbes. She doesn't drool over boys. It's always the other way around. And honestly Shanyra hates that Kol is changing that. Finally the bell rang indicating that the class is over and Shanyra is the first one who got up to leave the classroom.

"Ms. Forbes please stay. I need to have a word with you" said Kol before she could leave

"But sir, I have got class"

"This won't take long" said Kol insisting. Shanyra couldn't say anything. Kol is the teacher after all. Everyone left and it's only Kol and Shanyra in the classroom.

"You don't look so well" stated Kol with concern. He is leaning against the teacher's desk while looking down at Shanyra who is sitting in the desk right in front of Kol. Suddenly Shanyra remembered the dream she had in the morning and felt the urge to get up and kiss Kol until she couldn't breath. But she snapped out of it quickly

"Thanks to you" said Shanyra sarcastically with a fake smile, not bothering to behave properly as she would with other teachers. Kol sighed out heavily. Being patient with her. After all he is the one who screwed up

"Look, I know we didn't start off well-" Kol began and wanted to apologize for what he did but Shanyra cut him off before he could say anything else

"Hmm, I wonder why. Lets see. You suddenly came into my life out of nowhere, claimed to be my soul mate, killed my boyfriend, and now you are teaching me history. It's like you are hell bent on ruining my perfect life" Kol had to interrupt Shanyra there.

"Your perfect life? I am sorry to let you know princess but your life isn't perfect. It's just a lie. You don't even remember the best time of your life. You have forgotten who you really are-"

"I know who I am. I am Shanyra Forbes" said Shanyra with strong tone of voice. Kol leaned forward so his face is looming right over hers

"You are also my soul mate. And we belong together" said Kol with both firm and emotional tone of voice. His expression did something to Shanyra, in her heart but she hid it and rolled her eyes instead and she looked away from Kol

"Can I leave now? I am getting late for my next class" Kol leaned back from her but didn't permit her to leave yet

"You know it wouldn't hurt to be friends at least" said Kol hopefully. Shanyra looked back at him and said

"Well if being friends with you means you hanging over my head like a Damocles sword, then thanks but no thanks. Besides, I already have enough friends. Still I would have considered it if you hadn't killed Sam but now it's not happening" Shanyra got up from her seat and stood right in front of Kol.

"And honestly speaking, I don't think we can be friends even if we try. You can't be friends with a girl you check out every five seconds" saying that Shanyra smirked at Kol who is now staring at her with unblinking eyes. Clearly she caught him looking at her now and then. Though it wasn't really checking out. Or may be it was. kind of. Kol can't control his every action.

"It makes me wonder. What is it do you really mean by 'we belong together'? What being soul mates really means to you?" asked Shanyra without any hesitation. Kol didn't like it a bit what Shanyra is thinking. It actually pissed him off

"What do you think it means to me?" asked Kol sounding offended

"I think it doesn't mean anything to you. I think, you just want to rule over me. Use me for amusement and get entertained. I heard you get bored very easily" saying that Shanyra leaned closer to Kol and said "I think underneath all these love and concern drama, you just want to sleep with me"

"I don't believe this. How did you become so shallow?" said Kol with disbelieve in his voice. Yes, he is attracted to her but Kol would never sleep with her. Not before she falls in love with him. Not before they go to that depth first.

"So you don't want to sleep with me?" asked Shanyra being very calm even though Kol just called her shallow

"No" said Kol with strong tone of voice

"And you don't find me attractive and desirable?" Shanyra questioned again

"I don't look at you that way" stated Kol firmly

"Good. Now you just told me yourself, why I shouldn't be with you as your soul mate" said Shanyra making Kol confused. She leaned near Kol's ear and whispered

"Because I prefer man who craves for me. Who is crazy about me. You don't even find me attractive" saying that Shanyra smirked at Kol and waggled at him mischievously

"Enjoy the rest of your day sir and stay away from me" with that Shanyra walked away from the original. Kol stared at Shanyra as she left the classroom. Getting her back is going to be painfully hard. But Kol is up for it. He will get her back. One way or another. Sooner or later

**AN: Review Review Review Review. Pleaseeeeee **


	29. Chapter 29: A Fresh Start At Last

**AN: Thanks to Dancergirlxo, PrinessFergie and Pogocrazy7 for your reviews**

**Chapter 29: A Fresh Start At Last **

"Shanyra!" Caroline yelled out loud. Shanyra walked out of her room and looked downstairs at Caroline. She looked freaked out

"What is it sis?" asked Shanyra worriedly

"Mom's at the hospital"

"What?" Shanyra gasped with shock. The Forbes cousins rushed to the hospital. They found Damon there.

"Damon what happened?" asked Caroline with panic

"I was attacked by travelers. Your mom got hurt in the fight" said Damon with genuine concern

"Oh my god!" gasped Caroline softly

"How bad is she?" asked Shanyra worriedly

"Pretty bad. She already has vampire blood in her system but it's taking time" informed Damon.

"We are gonna go and see her" said Caroline and both her and Shanyra went to see Liz. Shanyra came out after a while. She needed to talk to Damon. Know what happened really.

"Are you okay?" asked Shanyra with concern

"I am fine" replied Damon shortly. He felt uneasy because Damon is not used to of Shanyra showing concern for him. They are always at each others throat

"Where is Stefan?" inquired Shanyra. He should be at the hospital. Caroline needs him.

"He would be here soon. Stefan went to Elena's to make sure she is fine. Whenever travelers come to Mystic Falls the doppelgangers always get into danger somehow" said Damon sighing out heavily

"Well what did they want? Why did the travelers attack you?" asked Shanyra with confusion. It didn't make any sense to her. If she or the doppelgangers were attacked by the travelers then it would have made sense but why Damon.

"Most probably because I killed them once. A few years ago, Elena and I blew up the Grill while these travelers were partying inside. They wanted pay back" explained Damon which shocked Shanyra to no limit

"You mean they came back from the dead. But how?" wondered Shanyra being very troubled.

"Someone is bringing them back obviously" stated Damon confidently

"Could it be Zuriel?" asked Shanyra. Caroline already took off her compulsion and made Shanyra remember everything about Zuriel and how she attacked her four years ago. Caroline figured that with everything going crazy, it would be best if Shanyra remembers how dangerous the mother of traveler is so that she would be more careful and always be alert

"Who else could it be" said Damon the obvious. Right then Stefan came there

"Hey, how is Liz?" inquired Stefan anxiously

"Recovering. Caroline is inside" replied Damon "Is Elena okay?"

"She is fine. Damon what happened?" asked Stefan because he didn't know the details yet. Damon told him what he told Shanyra

"How many travelers attacked you?" wondered Stefan

"Didn't count. There were many of them" replied Damon

"Then how did you get out?" Stefan looked at Damon with questioning eyes. If many travelers attacked Damon, he would be dead by now

"Well I have the original brothers to thank for the save" said Damon not liking to be in debt of the originals

"Who?" asked Stefan and Shanyra both together

"Elijah and Kol. They were somewhere nearby when the travelers attacked me. I hate to say this but if it wasn't for Kol, Liz would be dead right now. He gave his blood to Liz after getting her out of the fight" said Damon more particularly to Shanyra than Stefan. Everyone knows that she is giving Kol a hard time. Not that Damon wants to do Kol any favor. It's just he knows what it feels like to want someone desperately and not being able to be with that person. Elena did avoid him for a long time before giving into his love.

"I am gonna go be with Caroline" saying that Stefan left. Damon and Shanyra looked at each other but they didn't say anything.

The next day at school Shanyra walked with Emily, talking to her. She was saying something about her family but all Shanyra could think about is talking to Kol and thank him for what he did. But she didn't know how to approach him. Shanyra has been acting like a bitch with him all this time. It's not easy for her to suddenly go up to Kol and be nice with him.

"Do you think I could have werewolf gene in me?" asked Emily and she noticed that Shanyra isn't paying attention to her talk at all

"Shanyra" Emily snapped her fingers in front of Shanyra's face, snapping her out of her thoughts "Earth to"

"Sorry. What were you saying?" asked Shanyra apologizing for not paying attention to Emily. She seemed pretty worked up about something

"Just some stupid things. It doesn't matter. But what is troubling you so much?" asked Emily with concern

"Would you mind if I give you a cryptic answer right now?" wondered Shanyra and she raised her eye brows at Emily

"Don't you always. Okay say it"

"It's just that I know that I should do something but the problem is I don't know how to do it. And I am also worried about the consequences of doing that" said Shanyra making Emily stare at her for a moment

"Right that was super cryptic"

"Sorry" Shanyra apologized. Emily knows that Shanyra keeps secrets from her but she still loves her. Though sometimes it gets on her nerves and she wants to find out what Shanyra is hiding from her but Emily is good at staying calm and not be nosy. Two of the reasons Shanyra is friends with her.

"Look I obviously don't know what you are talking about here but if you think that you should do something then just do it. Since when did you start worrying about consequences?" said Emily making Shanyra think about it properly once again. Making up her mind, Shanyra went to the history classroom knowing that Kol would be there. She glanced into the classroom and found it empty, only Kol is working on his laptop. Shanyra sighed out heavily and raised her hand to knock on the door

"Come in" Kol said before Shanyra could knock. He closed his laptop and looked at Shanyra as she walked inside

"How can I help you Ms. Forbes?" asked Kol like a teacher

"I came here to thank you. I heard how you saved aunt Liz" said Shanyra and Kol only nod to that

"You are welcome" said Kol looking straight into Shanyra's eyes

"Anything else?" Shanyra bit her bottom lip. Should she apologize for her behavior lately?

"No" replied Shanyra

"Well off you go then. You must be getting late for your class" said Kol and he went back to working again. He wants to pay minimum attention to Shanyra when she is watching. Kol doesn't want to get accused again that he is only interested in her body. Shanyra slowly started walking towards the door however she stopped on her way. Shanyra turned around and walked up to Kol once again.

"Actually there is something else" said Shanyra making Kol look at her once again

"I want to apologize to you. I know I have been acting like a bitch with you and I am sorry for that. I was just trying to give you a hard time. You pissed me off when you killed Sam. But, now well... my aunt wouldn't be living right now if you hadn't saved her. So I guess I can't hold a grudge against you anymore" Kol got up from the desk and stood in front of Shanyra with crossed arms over his chest.

"Well if it makes you happy you can hold a grudge against me for as long as you want. I didn't save your aunt to make you feel grateful to me. I saved her because I know how much you love her and how important she is to you" said Kol with seriousness

"Still I am very grateful. And honestly fighting with you, it isn't fun. You don't fight back. Probably because you are not a high school mean girl" said Shanyra and Kol couldn't help but smile this time. They remained silent for a moment before Kol looked into her eyes and asked

"So how is it going to be now?"

"Well you are already my history teacher. And I think it wouldn't hurt to be friends" said Shanyra with a smile and for the first time in a long time Kol felt a little happy

"Friends it is then" said Kol agreeing to it

"Which makes me wonder, are you still going to continue teaching here?" asked Shanyra seriously wondering about it

"Yes, why do you ask? I am not that awful as a teacher" said Kol chuckling a little

"No you are not. You are actually pretty awesome. But I thought you took this job so that you could have an excuse to be around me. You don't need to do this anymore" said Shanyra and Kol sighed at that

"It's not just about being around you. It's about keeping you safe and protected. With everything that is going on. Dead people coming back from god knows where, you need protection all the time. Since I can't pass as a high school student, being a teacher here is the only option" explained Kol and Shanyra nodded in understanding.

"Um, there is something that I really need to talk about with someone. It's about something I remembered, about the night Zuriel tried to kill me. I remembered it after Caroline took off her compulsion. Something destroyed Zuriel. And I remember that something coming from me. I can't speak with Caroline about this because she would freak out and get worried and then I will have to calm her down" Shanyra looked deeply into Kol's eyes

"And I don't want to bother anyone else. So-"

"Would you meet me after school?" Shanyra bluntly asked and her heartbeat increased that moment cause she was kind of feeling nervous. Shanyra feared that she is going too fast in their newly formed friendship

"I am glad that you decided to bother me" said Kol with a smile and he stepped closer to Shanyra "No matter what Shanyra, I will be there for you. You don't need to ask for my help. You pretty much own me"

"Now this is something I like" said Shanyra smirking mischievously "Not everyone gets to own an original"

"Hey I was just kidding. Don't take it seriously" said Kol smirking back at Shanyra

"This is what you can't do. You can't put ideas into my mind and then ask me not to think about it. Anyway, is seven o' clock good for you?" asked Shanyra acting completely like Caroline this time. All bright and cheerful

"Yeah. Seven is good"

"Great. I will see you at the Grill then. Don't be late. I hate to wait" said Shanyra being serious about it

"I know" said Kol and Shanyra turned on her heels to walk out of the class room

"Shanyra" Kol called her back, making Shanyra turn around to face him again. Kol stared at her for a moment before he engulfed her into a tight hug. Shanyra was taken aback. She didn't expect this. However she over came her stunned state and hugged Kol back. And it felt good to hold him. And Kol felt like coming back to life just now even though he was undaggered days ago. He missed this so much. The happiness that they both felt was unfortunately short lived

"Oh my god" someone gasped out loud from the door. Both Kol and Shanyra turned around to see Maggie standing there and she was gaping at them with wide eyes and open mouth. Shanyra realized what it must look like to Maggie

"Maggie no, it's not what you think" said Shanyra stepping away from Kol immediately

"I think it's exactly what I think" said Maggie and she started running away. Shanyra ran after her.

"Maggie stop. Maggie please" Shanyra successfully stopped her. Both girls breathing heavily and Maggie hyperventilating as well.

"Shanyra have you gone crazy? Getting involved with a teacher! You have any idea what would happen if you get caught" Maggie kind of yelled out

"No one is getting caught. Maggie, nothing is going on between us" said Shanyra anxiously, trying to make Maggie understand

"Yeah, you were only going to make out with him" said Maggie accusingly

"No" stated Shanyra strongly, shaking her head vehemently

"I noticed him eying you these past days Shanyra. Don't lie to me" Maggie snapped. She was clearly hurt that Shanyra kept a secret from her.

"Fine I am involved with him. Now what?" asked Shanyra. Maggie's accusations pissed her off. She and Kol just became friends. And that is also some sort of involvement with each other. So Shanyra isn't really lying to her. However the blunt confession startled Maggie. She went silent for a minute

"Does Emily know?" Maggie asked with seriousness

"No" replied Shanyra with equal seriousness

"Are you serious about him?" asked Maggie with serious curiosity

"I don't know yet" replied Shanyra shortly and then she rolled her eyes at Maggie

"For god's sake Maggie. Kol and I are just friends. We were just hugging because he and I had some issues with each other but it's solved now. There is nothing else going on between us"

"Really?" asked Maggie still being suspicious

"I swear on our friendship" said Shanyra seriously and Maggie nodded her head, believing Shanyra

"Let's go find Emily" said Shanyra and they started walking together

"You would tell me if something happens between you two, wouldn't you?" asked Maggie hopefully

"You wish. Kol is not into me like that" said Shanyra sighing out heavily. Now that the hate and anger is gone Shanyra could finally think about the original properly. And damn him for being so perfect and for not wanting her like other men

"Bull shit" exclaimed Maggie "I saw the way he looks at you. I actually think he is in love with you"

Shanyra laughed and shook her head at her friend "Shut up Maggie. He only cares about me"


	30. Chapter 30: A Dinner Party

**Chapter 30: A dinner Party**

Shanyra put plates on the dinning table as Caroline helped Stefan cook. Caroline has invited Kol for dinner. She knows that Shanyra and Kol are friends now and bonding with each other slowly and Caroline decided to support it in her own way. Besides, she needed to thank him for saving her mom. The doorbell rang making Caroline and Shanyra look at each other

"I will get it" said Shanyra and she went to open the door knowing it must be Kol. She was eagerly looking forward to this dinner. Shanyra has never seen Kol and Caroline interact with each other in front of her since Kol came to town. She wants to know how much Caroline likes Kol. Does she like him like once she liked Stefan as a friend or does she just tolerate Kol like she tolerates Damon? Or is it something else. Shanyra has to know. Cause Caroline's approval is important to Shanyra even though she would never say it out loud.

"You are late" said Shanyra opening the door and revealing Kol

"Good evening darling" said Kol smirking

"You have to blame her for my late arrival" said Kol and a blonde girl appeared beside him. Shanyra didn't know who she is therefore she looked at the blonde beauty with not so friendly eyes and a bit of jealousy as well

"Wow, didn't know you are going to bring your girlfriend with you" said Shanyra giving the blonde a tight smile. The girl rolled her eyes at Shanyra in return

"Try sister" said Rebekah clearly seeing the jealousy in Shanyra as she thought Kol has a girlfriend. Hearing the word sister, Shanyra raised her eye brows a little

"Rebekah?" asked Shanyra. She heard about her, just didn't know how she looks like

"The one and only. I brought desert" saying that Rebekah handed Shanyra a sweet dish and walked straight inside. She was obviously invited inside before as she gracefully walked in. Shanyra couldn't help but be impressed with her attitude. She looked back at Kol

"Sorry about Rebekah. She really wanted to meet you personally and wouldn't let me come if I didn't bring her here. My sister is very stubborn" apologized Kol to which Shanyra only smiled

"I doubt she is more stubborn than you Mr. Mikaelson. I am glad that you brought her here. Wanted to meet her myself" said Shanyra as they both walked inside. Shanyra put the sweet dish on the table and noticed the way Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah looked at each other.

"Ah let me guess. Walking down the memory lane you three" inquired Shanyra

"Kind of. Stefan here and I have a rather colorful history" said Rebekah and Caroline immediately objected to that

"That we don't want to talk about tonight"

"Tell me about it later okay" said Shanyra to Rebekah who smirked at the request

"I missed you love" said Rebekah wrapping an arm around Shanyra's shoulders

"We used to have so much fun together. I wish you remembered me" said Rebekah and she genuinely felt sad about it.

"Tell your dick of a brother to de-compel my sister and make her remember everything" said Caroline with pissed off tone of voice

"Nik was willing to take off his compulsion from Shanyra until Kol pissed him off" informed Rebekah making Kol roll his eyes at his sister.

"You have done PhD in pissing off people, haven't you?" asked Shanyra to Kol and she shook her head in hopelessness. Kol waggled his eye brows at her and smirked like an ass

"Nik would do it if you ask him to take off Shanyra's compulsion?" suggested Rebekah to Caroline. The younger vampire scoffed at that immediately.

"Like I am going to talk to _him_" said Caroline bitterly while rolling her eyes to herself

"I could talk to him" said Shanyra

"No!" except for Rebekah everyone said that at once

"You are not going anywhere near Klaus" stated Kol firmly

"But-"

"No buts" Kol deadpanned. Shanyra looked at Caroline

"I am with Kol on this" Caroline said straight away

"Okay fine" said Shanyra rolling her eyes at everyone "But why my talking to Klaus is such a big deal. I mean he is in town. Sooner or later we are going to cross paths anyway"

"Well Kol made sure it happens later rather than sooner" quipped in Rebekah

"And I don't wanna know how he accomplished that" said Shanyra as if Kol isn't standing right beside her. After a while everyone started eating. Shanyra sat between Kol and Caroline.

"So Shanyra tell me something about yourself. You seemed to have changed a lot since the last time I saw you" said Rebekah making conversations

"Well there are lots to tell. What do you want to know the most?" asked Shanyra instead of just giving an answer to Rebekah

"How much Caroline like are you?" asked Rebekah smirking as Caroline rolled her eyes. Shanyra couldn't help but laugh a little

"Well let's see, I am not a control freak" said Shanyra and she received a poke from her sister "But I know how to dominate"

"And I am not the head of the cheer leading committee at school. So definitely not following her footsteps there"

"I really find it hard to believe that you are my sister and hate cheer leading" said Caroline shaking her head in disappointment

"I don't hate it. It's just not my style" said Shanyra shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly

"How come?" asked Rebekah curiously

"Oh come on! Screaming at the top of my lungs for boys, isn't my thing" said Shanyra quite clearly and then she smirked and said "I prefer it otherwise"

"Which suddenly reminds me" saying that Shanyra looked at Kol "What happened to the group of boys lately who ogled me all the time. They don't even look at my way now"

"If you think I have compelled them to behave then yes, I am guilty" said Kol feeling proud of himself.

"You are such a buzz kill" said Shanyra rolling her eyes at Kol

"You are welcome love" said Kol smirking

"Are you going to the upcoming founder's party?" asked Caroline to Kol, changing to topic of the conversation and also she needs to know if Klaus is going to be there

"It depends" answered Kol looking straight at Shanyra

"Oh Caroline and I will be there" said Shanyra answering Kol's unasked question with a smile

"I don't think I can miss the party now, can I?"

"And if you are wondering about Klaus then yes he would be there too" said Rebekah knowing that's what Caroline wanted to know actually. Caroline groaned out right away

"Hey, don't worry. He wouldn't trouble you" said Stefan with assured voice as he rubbed Caroline's back to show her support and comfort her

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you" said Rebekah enjoying Caroline's troubled situation

"How do you know Klaus would be there?" asked Kol to his sister

"I just know" replied Rebekah with a shrug off her shoulders. Later that night, when the entire town is sleeping peacefully, Shanyra got to the roof top and settled there. She took a gulp from the Bourbon bottle she brought with her. Shanyra stole it from Caroline's collection. Then she put a cigarette in between her lips and she lit it up with her lighter. Shanyra took a long drag and she released the smoke as she sighed out heavily as if feeling peace in her mind. She drank from the bottle once again and proceeded to enjoy her smoke. She is quite drunk already

"I didn't know you smoke" spoke up a familiar voice that startled Shanyra very much. She looked up and found Kol sitting right beside her. Shanyra quickly ashed her cigarette and threw it away

"Kol, what are you doing here?" asked Shanyra with a bit of irritation as she didn't like getting caught while smoking. It's something no one knows that she does

"I could ask you the same thing. You should be sleeping right now" said Kol and he took the Bourbon bottle from Shanyra that she was trying to hide from Kol

"Hey" complained Shanyra and she tried to take it back from Kol but Kol put it out of Shanyra's reach

"You have already drunk enough" said Kol making Shanyra groan

"Why are you such a buzz kill Kol?"

"You are smoking and getting drunk. What else do you do?" asked Kol pretty curiously while avoiding Shanyra's question

"What fun it would be if I just tell you everything about me?" said Shanyra smirking

"Don't worry soon I will know more about you than you know about yourself" said Kol with determination and confident "By the way, what got you into smoking?"

"You got any problem with my smoking?" Shanyra asked a question instead of answering Kol

"As a matter of fact I do. Smoking is injurious to human health. I would hate to watch you suffer from lungs cancer" stated Kol to which Shanyra only laughed

"Vampire blood can cure cancer as well. You do know that, right? And to answer your other question, Sam got me into it. He made me try almost every intoxicating thing out there. I could avoid other things but got hooked with smoking" Shanyra gave the most honest answer to Kol

"And you were in a relationship with someone like that" said Kol with disbelieve in his voice "Now I don't regret killing him at all"

"As if you regretted killing Sam in the first place" stated Shanyra scoffing and rolling her eyes at Kol

"You are right. I don't feel guilty about it" said Kol without any hesitation "But I don't understand, why would you be with someone like that"

"I was with Sam because he was like that, a bad boy. I don't like do gooders. Nice and sweet, it doesn't get me turned on" Shanyra suddenly hiccuped

"Sorry" and she hiccuped again. Kol thought she looked rather cute being all embarrassed

"What can I say, I am a sucker for bad boys" saying that Shanyra held her breath so that the annoying hiccups would go away

"I am surprised Caroline let you date him" said Kol more to himself than to Shanyra

"Caroline didn't know too much detail about what Sam and I did together. Whatever she knew she didn't like it and didn't like Sam either" said Shanyra after releasing her breath then she looked at Kol and spoke with seriousness "You can't tell Caroline anything. She would kill me. Literary"

"And I will help her if you don't quit smoking" said Kol threateningly. Shanyra looked into Kol's eyes intensely making the original furrow his brows at her

"I don't understand you Kol. You make me so confused. You know how to kill people in a heartbeat and you do it, so you are no hero nor a saint. Yet you are so different with me. It's like you are a completely different person with me. Always being nice, doing the right thing. You treat me so differently. It's like how Damon is with Elena. He worships her and tells the rest of the world to fuck off" Shanyra sighed out a little before continuing

"I don't know. I should probably be happy that you care about me and treat me nicely but somehow I wish you were your usual self with me too. I wanna know the real Kol Mikaelson. Not the Kol who supposedly used to babysit me" Kol stared back at Shanyra for a moment before speaking up

"I am sorry Shanyra but I can never let you see, how I look like when I am a monster" said Kol at once

"But I wanna see" Shanyra insisted and she leaned closer to Kol

"I don't want to scare you" said Kol loosing his will already

"Kol, I am not someone who is easily scared" Shanyra cupped Kol's face with both her hands "Please. I wanna see Kol"

Before Kol could stop himself, veins appeared under his eye lashes and his eyes turned red. To say the least Shanyra was bewitched. She was completely mesmerized. Shanyra has seen vampire face before but Kol gave this monstrous look, new angle and beauty. She touched the veins with her thumbs lightly.

"You look beautiful" said Shanyra with low tone of voice and being very honest about it. They stared at each other for a moment that seemed like hours to Shanyra. Then she slowly leaned closer to Kol and pressed her lips against his. She expected Kol to kiss her back but instead Kol pulled away from her in a blink of an eye

"Shanyra no. We can't do this. You are drunk right now" said Kol with strong tone of voice and he moved away from Shanyra, increasing distance between them

"And, you are not into me like that. Got it" said Shanyra feeling awful that she just got rejected which never happened before "I am sorry"

"I am gonna go to bed now" saying that Shanyra got up on her feet. She was drunk therefore she was a little unbalanced and walking on roof top is hard anyway. Seeing that Shanyra could trip and fell any moment, Kol got up to help her

"Hold my hand Shanyra" said Kol giving his hand to Shanyra which she didn't take. Instead Shanyra turned around to face Kol again

"Look Kol, I get it that you don't want me. So you need to understand that I don't want a baby sitter" said Shanyra making it quite clear that she is angry about the rejection. Kol closed his eyes tightly and sighed out heavily through his nose

"Shanyra, please don't be like this. You have to understand why I can't want you like that. I knew you when you were a kid. I used to take care of you. I don't want to do anything wrong with you" said Kol desperately wanting Shanyra to understand him

"I am sorry Kol but I don't remember our past. I don't remember you taking care of me when I was a kid. For me, you are a handsome mysterious guy who I feel a connection with. And I certainly don't understand what you want from me. If you want to be friends with me then why do you get pissed off when other boys look at me. Why do you feel jealous when I pay attention to someone else? Because friends don't feel that way. You want to be more than friends with me Kol and you know it" said Shanyra confidently

"I don't know what is holding you back but if you want to be 'just friends' with me, I am cool with it but then you can't meddle with my private life. You don't get to chase other boys away from me, you don't get to tell me what to do or what not to do. Am I clear?" asked Shanyra but Kol didn't say anything in return. She shook her head at him while rolling her eyes at Kol. Shanyra somehow got back inside her bedroom. She took off her hoodie and went to the bathroom to get freshen up. Shanyra came back wearing trousers and a sleeveless top. She opened her closet to put something inside. When she closed the door, Shanyra jumped back startled because Kol was standing right there and he wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"This is the second time in one night you startled me Kol. What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Shanyra with anger in her voice and expression

"You are right" said Kol making Shanyra roll her eyes at him

"Of course I am Kol. I am always right. However I don't know what you are talking about right now" said Shanyra sarcastically

"You are right about me. I don't want us to be just friends. Not anymore. I want more with you. Much more. You have no idea how much I want you. And what it takes from me to stay in control around you. The reason I am holding myself back is because I am afraid to go there with you. I am worried that you wouldn't be able to handle my desire for you and it will scare you off. And I don't want you to fear me. I don't want to scare you. I know you are brave and you are not easily scared but my intentions with you could frighten you. And I-"

"Ssshh" Shanyra shushed Kol as she put a finger on his lips and stopped him from talking

"I dare you to scare me" saying that Shanyra softly pressed her lips against Kol's. She expected him to pull away this time as well but instead Kol deepened the kiss right away. He wrapped an arm around Shanyra's waist and aggressively pulled her closer to him. His other hand grabbed onto Shanyra's hair as Kol title her head a little so that they could kiss properly. Lips moved against lips. Shanyra moaned in the kiss loudly as she felt Kol's hand traveling over the small of her back. Shanyra had her arms wrapped around Kol's neck. She was pulling him closer to her as much as possible. Kol licked Shanyra's bottom lip with his tongue. Requesting for access when he just wanted to push his tongue in her mouth. But it is their first kiss so Kol decided to be a gentleman. Shanyra didn't hesitate to open her lips and invite Kol's tongue inside her mouth. Both of them moaned as their tongues touched each other. Shanyra has kissed before and Kol has no idea how many women he kissed and how many times, but they never felt what they are feeling now while kissing each other. As their tongues glided against each other and danced, Shanyra cupped Kol's face with one hand and pulled away from the kiss. Unlike Kol she needed to breath. But Shanyra guided his face to her neck and silently told Kol that she wants him to kiss her there. It's obvious that Kol is hesitating and he is holding himself back. Kol immediately started kissing Shanyra's neck softly and it threatened to drive her crazy

"Kol stop holding back" Shanyra whispered to the original. Kol stopped kissing her for a moment but Shanyra felt his hot breath on her neck. It was ticklish and it was driving her to insanity. In a blink of an eye, Shanyra was pushed up against the closet and Kol hungrily started to kiss her this time. A gasp managed to escape Shanyra's breath. Suddenly the door knob of Shanyra's bedroom turned and the door opened. Caroline looked inside and found Shanyra lying on the bed, covered in blanket and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully

"This is weird" said Caroline to herself out loud. She is sure that she heard something from Shanyra's room. Caroline closed the door again and went back to her own bedroom. Shanyra sighed out in relief but a smile appeared on her face. She can't wait to see Kol again.

**AN: Thanks 'dancergirlxo' for your review. I am not sure if you are liking this story. Please let me know. Love you all**


	31. Chapter 31: Getting The Memories Back

**AN: Thanks to Dancergirlxo and ParicTBlover4life for your reviews. **

**Chapter 31: Getting The Memories Back**

Caroline and Shanyra entered the founders' party hall. They are both looking gorgeous which is nothing unusual. Caroline wore a purple color dress and Shanyra wore a white color dress that started from her underarms and barely reached her knees. The dress exposed her long thin legs perfectly. Even though she wore simple make ups but she looked prettier than every other girl. Shanyra wanted to wear something black at first as black is Kol's favorite color or red which is his second favorite but Shanyra changed her mind in the last moment and went with white. She and Kol have kissed only once. Their bond needs to go deeper for Shanyra to wear dresses of his favorite colors or do as he pleases. Shanyra doesn't want Kol to think that he could control her. Even if she is going to submit to him, it's going to be according her own wish and will. Shanyra saw her friends and waved at them

"Sis, I am gonna go talk to Emily and Maggie" said Shanyra and Caroline nodded her head

"Yeah, I am gonna go look for Stefan" with that the Forbes cousins parted away from each other. Shanyra walked over to the girls

"Hey, when did you two arrive here?" asked Shanyra greeting both Emily and Maggie. Shanyra is in a super happy mood today. For obvious reasons

"Just a while ago. You look very happy" pointed Emily and wondered about the reason

"I am just feeling happy" said Shanyra smiling

"Well we are happy if you are happy" said Maggie smiling back at Shanyra

"Oh I just remembered, have you girls decided already what you are going to wear for the sexy suds car wash?" asked Shanyra excitedly. She got this idea from Caroline. They needed to raise funds for school. Caroline told Shanyra that in her junior year she did this fund raising car wash thing and it worked really well. Shanyra liked the idea and decided to do it this year as well. Besides Shanyra would do anything that would give her an excuse to wear bikini and look hot and sexy.

"I have already picked up my two piece" said Maggie being a little jumpy out of excitement

"I need help with that" said Emily. They were talking more about it when Shanyra's eyes fell on Kol. He is looking handsome as always. Kol wore jeans, white v- neck shirt and black blazer. Nothing extraordinary but he looked extremely sexy and he made the clothes look sexy as well. Shanyra's heart flattered at his sight. Kol had a glass of wine in his hand. He took a sip from it as he stared at Shanyra with longing in his eyes. Whatever happened last night was amazing. What Kol felt is unexplainable. But he wants to experience that bliss again and again and again and go even further with his soul mate. But of course he is going to take everything slowly and not rush anything. Shanyra looked back at her friends for a moment and when she looked back at Kol again, he was gone. Shanyra looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Maggie, Em please excuse me for a moment" saying that Shanyra walked away from them and started looking around for Kol. Her search led her upstairs. Shanyra was walking down an empty corridor when someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into one of the empty rooms. Shanyra could never scream because whoever grabbed her, made sure she wouldn't make any noise. A hand covered Shanyra's mouth. Once in the room Shanyra was released from the hold. She turned around and came face to face with Kol. She sighed out in relief before hitting Kol's arm with her purse

"You scared the hell out of me"

"Ouch" said Kol smirking "You are the one who told me you are not easily scared" Shanyra glared at Kol heatedly for that

"And you just had to prove that I am a scaredy cat" said Shanyra rolling her eyes at Kol

"Well what can I say? I was bored darling" said Kol smirking and he leaned forward to kiss Shanyra but she leaned away from him

"Aa-a, after pulling that stunt, you aren't getting any kiss from me today" said Shanyra with a smirk and she found herself up against a wall in vampire speed

"What makes you think you have a choice here?" asked Kol sounding menacing that caused a pleasurable twist in Shanyra's abdomen. His face so close to her, Shanyra could feel his breath on her cheek. Her heartbeat increased immediately

"I don't?" questioned Shanyra innocently as her breathing got heavy and uneven. Kol answered her by crushing his lips on hers. Shanyra didn't waste any time to kiss him back and pull him closer to her. She tried to wrap her arms around Kol but the original grabbed the wrists with his hands and pinned them above her head. This time Kol didn't bother to ask for her permission and pushed his tongue inside her mouth making Shanyra moan loudly. The dominance is overwhelming her. And that's what she wanted. But soon she ran out of air. Shanyra tried to free her hands from Kol's grasp but failed. Finally she made a sound of protest in the kiss and pulled away from it

"Kol, stop. I need to breath" it snapped some sense into Kol and he immediately let got of her wrists.

"I am sorry" Kol apologized quickly. He lost control. He knew this would happen while getting intimate with her. He must have scared Shanyra to death

"I am really sorry" saying that Kol stepped away from Shanyra. However Shanyra wasn't scared. She was just startled a bit and needed to breath

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong" said Shanyra cupping Kol's face with her hands but the original shook his head

"I lost control. I could have seriously hurt you"

"But you didn't" said Shanyra and she kissed Kol softly on his lips "Besides, I am the one who asked you to be yourself with me"

"It's too dangerous" said Kol with concern

"You are an original. Getting intimate with you is suppose to be dangerous. But I want this" said Shanyra and she pulled at Kol's shirt to make him come closer to her again. Her back hit the wall softly again and the couple engaged in a slow passionate kiss this time. Kol stopped kissing when Shanyra needed to breath again but he pressed his forehead against hers. Kol brushed his thumb softly over Shanyra's swollen bottom lip before pecking it again

"Your lips taste like strawberry" commented Kol. He obviously liked it very much

"I have strawberry flavored lip gloss on my lips" informed Shanyra still a little out of breath

"Not anymore" said Kol smirking. He ate it all while kissing her. Shanyra giggled at that

"We should go back downstairs" said Shanyra with low tone of voice

"Yeah we should" said Kol and he pecked on her lips again. Both of them walked out of the empty room and went separate ways. Shanyra went to the restroom first to fix herself. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have sex with Kol in a secluded room in a party. Perhaps one day it will happen. Once Shanyra got back to the party, Rebekah came up to her

"Here you are. I was looking everywhere for you" said Rebekah who looked stunning as always

"I had to use the restroom" said Shanyra. Rebekah leaned closer to the girl and sniffed her

"Why do you smell like Kol?" questioned Rebekah with confusion. It seemed that Kol's cologne got on Shanyra while they got intimate. Rebekah obviously doesn't know yet what happened between the soul mates

"Kol didn't tell you anything, did he?" Shanyra asked as she figured it out

"Tell me what?" asked Rebekah anxiously now

"I think you should ask Kol, Rebekah. It's not my place to tell you anything" said Shanyra. Rebekah excused herself immediately and went to find Kol. Shanyra walked up to the dance floor. Caroline and Stefan, then Damon and Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy, they all were dancing to the music. Where Caroline and Elena are still stuck at seventeen and eighteen, Bonnie has grown up naturally. Shanyra took a glass of wine and watched them while loosing herself in her own thoughts. She wished she could dance with Kol. Damn him for being her history teacher at school.

"Shanyra" a stranger's voice spoke up. The voice is very serious and calm and composed. She looked up and found a handsome looking man standing in front of her. His facial features screamed that this man is related to Kol.

"Let me guess, you are Kol's brother" stated Shanyra but she didn't know which one is he

"Yes, I am Elijah. It's so nice to see you again Shanyra" said Elijah with composed expression and straight face but he meant what he said

"Well I can't say again, so I would say it's a pleasure meeting you Elijah" said Shanyra with a smile. Elijah smiled as well but with sadness. He thought Klaus would take off Shanyra's compulsion as soon as they get back to Mystic Falls but it hasn't happened yet because apparently Klaus and Kol are still very immature beings.

"May I have a dance with you Ms. Forbes?" Elijah asked like the gentleman he is and put his hand in front of Shanyra

"It will be my honor" said Shanyra and she took Elijah's hand and he led her to the dance floor. They started dancing together. Everyone noticed them specially Caroline but no one came over to stop her. So Shanyra assumed that everyone is cool with her dancing with Elijah. Caroline and others somehow respect this original even after everything he did. Shanyra understood it now. Elijah has this honorable vibe in him that demands respect no matter what.

"I want to apologize to you Shanyra" said Elijah making Shanyra confused. She frowned at him and asked

"About what?"

"About what happened four years ago. And for my part in the plan of daggering Kol and letting Niklaus compel you to forget everything about us. I am really sorry for what we did to you" said Elijah apologetically

"I understand why you and Klaus did it. You had to save your family" said Shanyra and in a way telling Elijah that she forgave them for their doings

"I fear you wouldn't be so forgiving after getting your memories back" said Elijah what he really thinks. Now Shanyra is saying 'all is forgiven' because they are strangers to her and probably means nothing to her. But once she remembers her time with them, Shanyra is going to learn how much she trusted them and how they betrayed her. It's bound to create some sort of emotional chaos between the originals and Shanyra.

"I don't think I am ever getting my memories back. I heard that Kol pissed off Klaus" said Shanyra shaking her head inwardly

"That he did. I am trying to persuade Niklaus but he is being stubborn too" said Elijah. He thought about something for a moment then spoke up again "Shanyra, have you met Niklaus yet?"

Shanyra shook her head to that "My sister and Kol don't want me to go anywhere near Klaus"

"But I think you should see him. Believe me or not but Klaus cares about you. But of course you don't have to meet him if you don't want to" said Elijah. Shanyra knew what she wants. She wants to meet Klaus and she wants her memories back.

"I want to meet Klaus but I don't know how. I may escape Caroline but Kol would stop me before I could get anywhere near him"

"I can help you with that" said Elijah with serious tone of voice. Later, Shanyra stood with Emily and Maggie. They were talking about everything unimportant

"Hotness alert. History teacher three o'clock" said Maggie and the three of them looked at their history teacher aka Kol Mikaelson. Shanyra thought he wouldn't come over to them but Kol walked right up the girls

"Good evening everyone" Kol greeted them. His eyes lingered on Shanyra longer and Shanyra stared back at him openly

"Good evening Mr. Mikaelson" they greeted him together

"Are you girls having a good time?" asked Kol casually

"Yeah, we are. Hope you are enjoying the party too Mr. Mikaelson" said Emily politely. Maggie was totally ogling Kol. Not noticing how Shanyra and Kol are looking at each other. However Emily noticed that.

"Yes I am. I loved the strawberries here" said Kol smiling even though he wanted to smirk actually. Emily and Maggie didn't understand why Kol said that. They only nodded to him. Shanyra however understood clearly why Kol said strawberries. She lowered her face to hide her smile. Not to mention, she blushed as well. Right then Elijah showed up behind Kol and told him something in his ear and then they both left. Before leaving Elijah looked at Shanyra and she left Maggie and Emily to meet Klaus

"Did you see that?" asked Emily to Maggie

"See what?"

"Shanyra and Mr. Mikaelson were totally eye fucking each other" said Emily

"I told you I saw them hugging in an empty classroom" said Maggie

"We would ask Shanyra about it later okay" said Emily and Maggie agreed to that. On the other hand Shanyra and Klaus finally met.

"You have grown up beautifully Shanyra" complimented Klaus

"Thanks" said Shanyra feeling a bit awkward

"I must say I am surprised your sister let you come anywhere near me" said Klaus with sadness in his voice. Shanyra felt bad for him, kind of

"Caroline doesn't know where I am right now" stated Shanyra the truth

"Well that explains how you could be here. She really hates me, doesn't she?" Klaus wondered about Caroline even though he knew it that she hates him

"From what I have heard, you broke her heart. My sister can deal with many things but heartbreak isn't one of them" answered Shanyra truthfully

"You can make her hate you less you know" said Shanyra making Klaus curious

"How do you propose I do that?"

"By doing a few right things. You can start with taking off your compulsion from me" suggested Shanyra and Klaus laughed at that

"That's why you are here anyway, aren't you love? You want your memories back" said Klaus the obvious

"Yes, Klaus I want my memories back. I want to remember about Kol, about Rebekah, about you and everything else. And if I like you after getting my memories back, I will try to make Caroline give you another chance. But as friends only. She is happy with Stefan and I don't want that ruined" Shanyra is very careful about what she promises

"And friendship is what I need from Caroline. But I doubt you would like me after remembering everything" said Klaus worrying about that but not showing it

"Why? Were you a douche with me?" questioned Shanyra with raised eye brows

"No, not at all" answered Klaus

"Then what's the problem?"

"I am the one who compelled you and daggered Kol. You might hate me for it" stated Klaus straight away

"But there's a possibility that I wouldn't hate you. You would never know if you don't de-compel me" Shanyra reasoned with Klaus. The hybrid couldn't help but consider this. In the end, Klaus agreed. He looked deeply into Shanyra's eyes. Klaus's pupils dilated and he compelled Shanyra to remember everything about the originals. In a matter of seconds, countless memories started to fill Shanyra's mind. The first time she met Kol. The first time she met the originals. Why Kol abducted her? How he became her guardian angle. Her wonderful time with Rebekah and Klaus. She remembered Hope and Hayley as well. Then getting abducted by a cannibal monster. The time in New Orleans. Celebrating Kol's birthday then meeting Davina and Marcel. About Markos and travelers. Shanyra felt like her head would explode. All the memories brought back feelings as well and it was too much overwhelming for Shanyra. Her knees gave out and she dropped on the ground. Klaus helped her by holding her tightly. Shanyra looked up at Klaus. He was no longer a stranger original hybrid. She knew him.

"Nik" Shanyra gasped out loud. Klaus helped Shanyra stand up again.

"How is Hope? Is she alright?" asked Shanyra with concern. Just an hour ago, she only knew the name. But now Shanyra cares about her. Amazing things memories. For Shanyra, it seems like yesterday that Klaus told her and Kol that Markos has Hope after getting them out of the Valentines day party.

"She is fine" answered Klaus. He was getting emotional as well "Shanyra I am really sorry for what I did"

"It's okay Nik. You did what you had to do. Hope is your daughter" said Shanyra and she hugged Klaus. She couldn't hate him like Klaus expected her to and it was such a relief for the hybrid. Klaus embraced Shanyra back

"Thank you" said Klaus really feeling grateful to her for forgiving him. Shanyra was still hugging Klaus when someone spoke up

"What the hell is going on here?" both Shanyra and Klaus looked up and found Kol standing not so far away from them. And did he look murderous. Kol used vampire speed and pulled Shanyra away from Klaus

"I warned you about what would happen if you dare to come near her" saying that Kol was about to attack Klaus but Shanyra came in between them

"Kol stop it" Shanyra said out loud

"Move out of the way Shanyra" said Kol angrily

"Kol, I remember" Shanyra screamed which stopped Kol for a moment and he paid attention to Shanyra instead of thinking about killing Klaus

"I remember everything" said Shanyra once again

"What?" asked Kol with disbelieve in his voice

"Nik took off his compulsion from me" announced Shanyra "I got my memories back" By then Elijah and others came over there as well. Caroline rushed over to Shanyra

"Shanyra, are you alright?" asked Caroline with concern. Shanyra nodded her head

"I remember everything now" said Shanyra once again and tears roll down her face. Caroline pulled her into a tight hug. She looked at Klaus and didn't glare at him for the first time. Caroline called for Stefan

"We are leaving" said Caroline out loud. They have enjoyed the party long enough. Shanyra started to walk with Caroline and Stefan. But she turned her head while walking and looked at the original family. Now she knows all about them. And she felt so weird. These people were strangers to her yesterday but today she is full of memories of them. When Shanyra looked at Kol, she couldn't help but feel a twist in her stomach. Now she is feeling weird about making out with him earlier. Shanyra suddenly couldn't decide whether remembering everything did good to her or not.

Later that night Shanyra climbed to the roof top as usual and lit up a cigarette. But something happened and she ashed the cigarette and threw it away. Shanyra suddenly remembered Kol asked her to quit it. Any other time she wouldn't have listened but now with the memories back, she couldn't help but obey. It's so weird. Shanyra felt like her life just got more complicated. She sighed out heavily. Feeling exhausted in her mind

"You look troubled" a familiar voice spoke up. Shanyra wasn't startled this time

"That's an understatement" said Shanyra and she looked at Kol. Suddenly he looked different to Shanyra.

"Were you lurking in the woods?" asked Shanyra. She is still attracted to Kol but now that she knows how she was like with him in the past, Shanyra didn't know how to deal with Kol anymore. She can't go back to being friends with him after crossing the line and kissing him but she can't kiss him again without feeling weird about it. It's so messed up

"I was just checking up on you" replied Kol truthfully. The original understood that Shanyra is feeling different about them being together after having her memories back. Therefore Kol didn't make any move that would indicate he wants to kiss her or ravish her in ways, she can not even imagine. If Shanyra wants to be just friends with him now, Kol would happily comply even though it would be very difficult for him.

"Are you still mad at Nik?" asked Shanyra all on a sudden

"Aren't you?" questioned Kol instead. Shanyra shook her head to that

"I understand him. He didn't have a choice Kol"

"He daggered me and kept me away from you for four years. You were going to get killed but I wasn't there to protect you. I will never forgive Klaus. Never" stated Kol strongly and he is very serious about it. And he didn't like it that Shanyra forgave Klaus so easily.

"Never say never" said Shanyra with a small smile but Kol remained serious. She sighed out heavily

"Well that's your choice but don't expect me to hold a grudge against him. I loved Nik. Just as much as I loved Rebekah" stated Shanyra without any hesitation

"Yes, I know that. And now that you remember them, your feelings for them has returned as well" said Kol not sounding very happy about it

"And so have my feelings for you" said Shanyra looking into Kol's eyes. Kol stared at Shanyra for a moment before saying

"You regret kissing me now, don't you?" Shanyra sighed a little and looked away from Kol without giving him an answer

"Shanyra please talk to me" Kol requested. Shanyra turned to face him again

"I don't regret it. I loved kissing you. I want to kiss you again. But with my memories back, I feel different about you. You are no longer the mysterious stranger. And it's kind of freaking me out" Shanyra spoke up her mind bluntly

"It's understandable" said Kol maturely

"Look Shanyra, you don't need to exhaust yourself. We can be friends if you want to. I will be anything you want me to be" said Kol being very serious about it but Shanyra gave him a look

"It's so twilight of you Kol. 'I will be anything you want me to be" Shanyra mimicked Kol, mocking him "You do know you are not a werewolf from the twilight novels, don't you?"

"Don't mock me princess" said Kol threateningly and he touched Shanyra's waist to tickle her. Shanyra laughed and screamed and tried to get away from Kol

"Stop it Kol. Behave yourself" Shanyra scolded him

"Make me" challenged Kol and after a moment he pulled Shanyra to bring her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly

"I missed this so much" said Kol deeply inhaling Shanyra's scent. Shanyra remained quiet for a moment then she said

"Yeah, me too"

**AN: Please let me know if you like this story and want me to continue. I am kind of loosing inspiration here. love, hugs and kisses :)**


	32. Chapter 32: Sexy Suds Car Wash!

**AN: Thanks to Dancergirlxo, lunabloodmoon666, Varvarstarshine for your reviews. **

**Chapter 32: Sexy Suds Car Wash!**

Girls walking around in bikini and boys showing off their body, it's a wonderful day in Mystic Falls. The citizens of the town are bringing in their cars for a nice wash. Maggie and Emily are sitting at the payment booth, dealing with all the cash they are collecting from the people.

"Hey Maggie, Emily, are you two in charge here?" asked Caroline as she approached the girls. She came in with Elena and waiting for Bonnie and others

"Yeah we are" replied Emily

"Where is Shanyra?" asked Elena as she is not seeing her around. Shanyra should be here to see if everyone's working properly. After all she is the one who planned this event in the first place

"Shanyra has gone to change into her two piece. She is gonna make a grand entrance as usual" said Maggie and she suddenly gasped out loud as her eyes caught someone

"Oh god. Look at him. Just look at him" everyone looked at where Maggie is staring and found Kol there. He just got out of his car after parking it in line.

"How is it possible for someone to look so good looking?" wondered Maggie out loud. Elena and Caroline looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the same time. Yes Kol is hot, very hot but the Mystic Falls gang would never admit it, never.

"Maggie, please don't start fan-girl-ing now. We have got work to do" said Emily being serious. She doesn't swoon over boys out loud like Maggie. If Emily likes someone she keeps it really quiet. And most of the time, she doesn't tell anyone. Another car came in and Klaus and Rebekah got out of it. Caroline's eyes widened at first with shock before she narrowed it at Klaus

"Why are they here?" asked Caroline with annoyed tone of voice. Though Klaus took off Shanyra's compulsion but that doesn't mean she is back to being friends with him

"Apparently to get their car washed" replied Elena sighing out heavily and shaking her head

"Who is he?" asked Emily with interest as she noticed Klaus

"Someone you shouldn't pay attention to" said Caroline straight away. Not hesitating to show her disliking towards Klaus

"You know him?" questioned Maggie

"Unfortunately" answered Elena with gloomy tone of voice "That's Klaus. Kol's older brother"

"I have to say. They got damn good genes. Is their entire family full of hot looking people?" asked Maggie that neither Caroline nor Elena could answer. Even though the originals are very hot and good looking obviously but Elena or Caroline would never admit that out loud especially when they could hear them say it. Right then Kol walked up to the group. He has a grin plastered on his lips. Kol is simply wearing a v neck black colored shirt and jeans but still managed to look like a sex god anyway. His brother and sister are looking good too in their simple clothing.

"Hello Caroline! Elena" Kol said Elena's name with certain amount of hostility

"Kol. So not nice to see you" said Elena with a bitter sweet smile

"Same here darling" said Kol with a devilish smile that looked almost like a smirk

"What is Klaus doing here?" asked Caroline straight away avoiding Kol and Elena's interaction with each other. It's always like this and it's never gonna change

"It's a public event Caroline. I can't exactly dagger him and put him in a box" said Kol rolling his eyes to himself "Besides, you are here. It's only obvious that Nik would be here too"

"Please don't get me started" requested Caroline rolling her eyes angrily. Kol chuckled at that

"Whatever. Anyway, where is your little sister?" inquired Kol in his British accent. Sounding kind of desperate.

Ever since Shanyra got her memories back, Kol is maintaining a little distance from her for her own good. Kol fears crossing any line that he shouldn't cross. However that doesn't mean, Kol doesn't want to be around Shanyra all the time. It's strangely physically painful for Kol to be away from Shanyra. But he would do it. He is going to keep a safe distance from Shanyra as long as she doesn't stop feeling weird about remembering everything about their past. After getting her memories back, Shanyra said so herself that she is freaking out. Kol simply wants to give her time to adjust with the past and then take actions in the present. Once she is used to of all the memories, then they could take the next step hopefully. However Shanyra seemed to be not happy about him putting a distance between them on his own but Kol obviously thinks, it's for the best and Shanyra doesn't know what is good for her. Therefore the original kept his distance from his soul mate even though both of them wanted otherwise. Only if Kol knew that Shanyra doesn't want time to adjust with anything. Well that's how it is for her anyway. Shanyra is looking at it in a different way actually. Even though she remembered everything but according to her, she and Kol have crossed the line of friendship already and became something more when they kissed and Shanyra doesn't want to just go back to being friends with Kol. She tried to make Kol understand that in various ways without actually saying the words out loud because Shanyra doesn't want to look desperate even if she kind of is but unfortunately Kol refused to understand any hint she gave him. Obviously Shanyra is going to try and change Kol's mind in her own way without saying it out loud that she doesn't want them to be simply friends and stay apart from each other, more like keep their hands off of each other. What Shanyra felt with Kol a few days ago while kissing him, she wants to experience that again. Damn the original for being so careful with her. But Shanyra is going to make sure that it changes today. It has to change.

"Obviously not here" pointed Caroline sarcastically

"What do you mean she is not here? I thought she is going to come here with you" said Kol worriedly. Shanyra is alone somewhere. What if she gets into trouble? Kol knows it well that Shanyra is a danger magnet

"Relax Kol. She will be here" said Elena and then she looked past Kol at someone and said "Ah speak of the devil"

Kol turned around and felt like getting blown away. Shanyra is walking in with another girl. She is wearing a blood red color bikini. A short black sarong of Chiffon materiel nicely wrapped around and tied with her bottom piece of the bikini, barely making the underwear visible. Shanyra had her hair up in a messy bun and a few loose curls hanging at the sides of her face that gave her a seductive look. Kol openly gaped at her. He is a thousand years old original vampire and has seen things that an ordinary human can't even imagine, yet Kol is mesmerized by Shanyra's appearance. She is simply looking sinful. And damn he wants to take her somewhere secluded and have his ways with her. Shanyra is so not helping Kol's resistance ability.

"Stop gaping at her Kol. You are her teacher remember" whispered Elena to Kol and it snapped the original out of the trance but he couldn't look away though. Shanyra walked up to them with a smile on her face. Something told Kol that Shanyra knows exactly what kind of effect she is having on him. Little minx. Kol thought to himself.

"Hey sis, Elena!" said Shanyra casually and then she looked particularly at Kol with a smile, a seductive one and said "Good morning Mr. Mikaelson"

"Hello Shanyra" Kol greeted her back with a tight voice. He didn't smirk or even smile. Kol had an uneasy expression on his face. Surely, watching Shanyra standing right in front of him, while looking so hot and sexy, Kol was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight and decent. Not to mention the discomfort he is feeling in his pants. After talking with Caroline and Elena, Shanyra made her way over to her friends.

"Sorry I took so long" Shanyra said as she walked up to Emily and Maggie "How is everything going?"

"It's going great" answered Emily

"You are looking smoking hot Shanyra. You should definitely wash the cars in slow motion" complimented Maggie with the suggestion

"Thanks" said Shanyra smiling "But I am not sure about putting on a show"

"Oh girl you are already putting on a show" said Emily smiling. Right then a girl came over and asked for towels

"I will get them" said Shanyra and she went to get the towels from inside the school building. While walking down the corridor, suddenly Shanyra heard someone moving around her. But he is too fast so Shanyra couldn't see. Obviously a vampire. Shanyra knew who that would be. She just smiled to herself and shaking her head, she kept walking. Shanyra went to the room where towels and other goods are stored. She took the towels and felt someone's presence behind her

"You are standing right behind me, aren't you?" Shanyra said out loud and she turned around on her heels. She came face to face with Kol. Shanyra smirked at him as she saw how Kol looked at her. With lust and longing.

"What are you doing?" asked Kol with serious tone of voice

"Um... getting towels for Bria" replied Shanyra innocently

"That's not what I am asking" said Kol stepping closer to her

"What are you asking Kol?" asked Shanyra playing coy with him

"Are you trying to provoke all the men here to jump on you?" asked Kol sounding a bit angry. He noticed the way other men are looking at her and he hated it. Shanyra is looking way too sexy in public for his liking. How many people Kol could possibly compel to not look at her way and satisfy their perverted fantasies? The way Shanyra is looking at the moment, only Kol wants to see her like that. No one else should see her in such revealing state.

"May be. Is it working?" asked Shanyra smirking playfully. Kol couldn't answer that question. Shanyra stepped closer to him and leaned near his ear

"Let me know if it is" said Shanyra and she gracefully walked away from Kol with a smirk playing on her lips. The original actually felt breathless after Shanyra walked away. It took Kol all his will power not to start kissing Shanyra right away. What is she doing? If anyone thinks that Shanyra is looking sexy to make Kol loose control on himself, he or she would be absolutely right. That's what her goal is. And may be it is working. Shanyra certainly hopes so.

"That would be $15 sir" Shanyra said to an old gentlemen

"Thank you" She said as the man handed her the money. A moment later Klaus came up to her to pay his bills

"Hey" said Shanyra as she checked Klaus's receipt

"$20 please" Klaus took out a bill of $100 dollars and put it on the table

"Keep the change love" said Klaus smirking.

"Everyone knows you are rich Nik. You don't need to show off" said Shanyra while arranging the change

"Please keep it. I insist" said Klaus.

"If you are feeling so generous why don't you donate a big amount here. This is a fund raising, you know" said Shanyra quite seriously

"Consider it done" said Klaus arrogantly. Shanyra shook her head to herself. While living with the originals, Shanyra didn't know how to value money. However after living with Caroline and Aunt Liz for four years, Shanyra surely knows the importance of money and how to use it properly. Even though the bills are paid, Klaus didn't leave immediately. He wants to make conversations with Shanrya

"I shouldn't say this but you are looking luscious today love" Shanyra knew why Klaus just said that. Kol is listening to every word of their conversation obviously and Klaus just wants to get on his nerves as usual. Probably Kol did something to him first. The possibility of that option is high. Shanyra shook her head to herself and said

"Nik, you don't need to hit on me to provoke Kol. You can accomplish that in plenty of other ways" said Shanyra glancing at Kol who is heatedly glaring at Klaus now. He would have come over but Kol is keeping his distance from Shanyra in fear that he would do something he shouldn't do and regret it later. Can he be more stubborn? Why can't he just give up on staying friends and be with her as he really wants and as she wants it

"Seriously, don't you two have anything better to do than fight each other. It's getting stupid now" said Shanyra in a scolding manner

"You should tell that to Kol" said Klaus sounding pissed off about Kol's talent of annoying other people specially him.

"Actually I did. And it went in one ear and out the other" said Shanyra sighed out a little

"I will try again. Just don't do anything to piss him off. It takes two hands to clap" Shanyra suddenly noticed a man, standing at a distance but keeping a close eye on Klaus. He is wearing an expensive suit and looked quite intimidating

"Who is that man?" asked Shanyra making Klaus turn around. He saw Mikael for a brief moment before he disappeared

"Mikael" Klaus whispered in fear. Right then Rebekah came up to them rushing. She looked scared

"Nik, I think I just saw Mikael"

"We need to get out of here. Now" said Klaus getting hyper. Kol joined his siblings instantly. Mikael isn't here to just check up on his family. He would try to kill them or at least hurt them

"Guys what's going on?" asked Shanyra worriedly. But before anyone could say anything, couple of cars suddenly exploded and caught fire. It created a huge chaos in the area. People got hurt. Everyone started running in different directions while screaming and shouting. Some people jumped to help the people who got hurt. Stefan and Damon came up to the originals

"You guys need to leave right now. Mikael is here for you" informed Damon that they already knew

"Where is Caroline?" asked Shanyra worriedly

"Don't worry, she is fine" said Stefan "You need to get out of here too. We just saw Markos as well. He must be here for you"

"Shanyra come with me" said Kol and without waiting for her response Kol held her hand and they started running towards Kol's car. Shanyra only had the time to grab her bag that got her phone and other stuffs inside. They got inside Kol's car and he started driving at a fast speed. The sky suddenly started getting dark. A bright and sunny day suddenly turned into dark and stormy day. Shanyra sent texts to Emily and Maggie about leaving early. She was worried about them but there is nothing she could do. Kol would never let her stay anywhere near danger. Shanyra pulled out a light white colored top out of her bag and she put it on.

"Are you alright?" asked Kol with concern

"I don't know" replied Shanyra enthusiastically

"You don't know?" repeated Kol amused

"No Kol, I don't know. I just saw your dead father blowing off cars like some sort of action hero. I don't witness that on a regular basis" blurted Shanyra almost like Caroline. Kol couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hey everything is going to be alright. You don't need to worry about anything" said Kol assuring Shanyra. She sighed out heavily and asked

"Where are we going?"

"Some place safe" replied Kol. The weather started to get worse as it started raining. Rain doesn't bother Shanyra. She actually likes it sometimes. She rolled down the car window a little and immediately got hit by cold wind and sprinkle of rain water. Shanyra visibly shivered and a small shriek of delight escaped her lips. Kol suddenly rolled down the entire window and Shanyra started getting wet with the water. It made her scream out loud

"Kol, what the hell?" she quickly closed the window and looked at Kol with narrowed eyes

"Why did you do that?"

"So that you would never accuse me of being a buzz kill" said Kol smirking. Shanyra hit his arm playfully and then she pressed a button that opened the roof of the car. Within moments they both got completely soaked in rain. It took about twenty minutes for Kol to reach the destination. He brought them to a house. A cottage actually. Just on the outskirt of Mystic Falls, isolated but beautiful. Shanyra and Kol got out of the car and ran to the porch, Kol was okay but Shanyra was freezing. She just wanted to get inside the house and get rid of her wet clothes. Kol opened the door and they got inside. It was warm inside the house but not much. Kol doesn't really live here. He just has it, just in case.

"Is this your place?" asked Shanyra looking around while shaking a bit

"Yes. I bought it recently" answered Kol. The rain started pouring more heavily by then.

"I guess we will be stuck here for sometime" said Shanyra noticing the storm. Then she without giving any warning, took off her top and untied her hair as well. She was back to her revealing state. Kol gulped down his lust and tried to look away from her but failed. Why is she doing this to him?

"You have any clothes I could wear?" asked Shanyra as she looked at Kol only to find him staring at her with unblinking eyes. Shanyra rolled her eyes at him and snapped her fingers in front of his face

"Kol earth to" Kol shook his head inwardly and snapped out of his not so decent thoughts.

"There isn't anything in the house right now" said Kol. The house isn't stocked up at the moment "But there should be some wood logs in the store room to start the fireplace"

"Wait here" said Kol and he went to get them. Soon Kol came back and started fire in the fireplace. Shanyra feeling cold, quickly sat near the fire and soaked the heat as much as possible. Kol sat beside her but kept a little distance as usual. He didn't bother taking off his wet clothes. It's not like he is going to catch cold or anything. Shanyra glanced at Kol from the corner of her eyes

"You know there are times when I wish I was a vampire. Right now is one of the times" said Shanyra still shivering a little

"I am sorry, I should have taken you someplace else. And I shouldn't have let you get soaked in the rain" apologized Kol. He already started thinking of a way to make the situation better.

"You don't know how to stop worrying about me, do you?" asked Shanyra smiling warmly

"No, that I can't do" admitted Kol straight away. Shanyra thought of something for a moment then said

"You want to help me? Take off your shirt" asked Shanyra making Kol raise his eye brows at her

"That's going to help you?" questioned Kol amused. Shanyra rolled her eyes at Kol

"Just do it. I promise I won't jump your bones" said Shanyra innocently. Kol contemplated it for a moment before taking off his wet shirt. Shanyra got closer to him and wrap Kol's arms around her so that Kol is embracing her from behind. Kol's body warmth comforted Shanyra and she moaned in appreciation

"Much better. Actually now it's perfect" said Shanyra and she leaned in to Kol more. Kol liked the feeling he got from their closeness. And the fact that they were practically feeling each others skin, made the closeness even better. The sudden thunder cracking in the sky, startled Shanyra and made Kol hold her more tightly. Shanyra giggled as she felt a little ticklish. She is feeling waves of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She turned her face to look at Kol. A happy smile gracing his lips. It made Shanyra happy as well. Their eyes met with each other. Shanyra doesn't know who moved first but pretty soon, their lips locked and they started kissing each other. Finally, Shanyra thought to herself. At first it was sweet and innocent. Kol kissed her softly and slowly. Shanyra ran her fingers through Kol's wet hair. Pulling him closer to her. Keeping their lips locked, Shanyra slowly laid back on the floor and made Kol get on top of her and they continued kissing like that. Kol broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He saw how much Shanyra wanted him, longed for him and most importantly loved him. No one has ever truly felt about him that way before. Shanyra is truly his soul mate. This time when Kol kissed Shanyra, it was extremely passionate. It threatened to drive Shanyra crazy. Finally Kol is showing his feelings and started to be himself. Shanyra roamed her hands over Kol's body desperately, trying to feel him as much as possible. While making out Shanyra suddenly wished for Kol to bite her and drink her blood. Kol stopped kissing her lips and he started kissing her jawline and neck

"Kol" Shanyra spoke up with soft tone of voice

"Hmm" responded Kol while kissing Shanyra's face affectionately

"When is the last time you fed?" asked Shanyra making Kol stop kissing her and looking into her eyes

"Last night darling. Why do you ask?" questioned Kol. Shanyra hesitated for a moment before speaking up again

"Have you ever thought about drinking from me?" the question shocked Kol to no limit. He immediately got off Shanyra and actually felt offended

"Never. How could you even think that?"

"Relax Kol" Shanyra said getting up into a sitting position herself and stopping Kol from getting further away from her "I am just asking"

"Why would you ask me something like that?" questioned Kol with seriousness. Shanyra stared at Kol for a while before saying

"Because I want you to drink from me"

"What?" asked Kol not believing his own ears

"You heard me. I want you to drink my blood. I want to know what it tastes like to you" said Shanyra being quite straight forward

"Have you lost it?" asked Kol suspecting that which made Shanyra smile mischievously and she nodded her head

"I am not feeding from you" stated Kol strongly

"Why not?" asked Shanyra instantly, being stubborn

"Because that would really hurt you and you are not someone I want to feed off from" said Kol being very serious about it. Shanyra is not a blood bag for crying out loud.

"Damon and Elena blood share you know. I heard it's very intimate and personal and you only do it with someone you are very close with" said Shanyra in a sultry way making Kol gulp down his hunger and lust "I want us to be close like that"

"We are already very close" said Kol. His voice husky and unsure now. Shanyra is brushing her lips against Kol's sensitive spot on his neck

"Then I want us to be very closer" said Shanyra in a whisper and she looked at Kol with hazy eyes as she removed her hair from one side of her neck and revealing it properly to Kol

"Please Kol"

Before Kol could realize anything his eyes turned red and veins appeared under his lashes. His vampire face came out. Kol felt his fangs in his mouth. He is unsure about what to do. Kol never thought about drinking Shanyra's blood before. The thought never crossed his mind. But now that he is thinking about it, he felt a strong desire of doing it. To taste her blood.

"I know you want to do it Kol. Give in" and that's all Shanyra had to say. Kol leaned forward and planted a kiss on her neck first then he slowly and as gently as possible, sank his fangs into her skin. Shanyra felt both pain and pleasure and she moaned out loud. Blood rushed into Kol's mouth. For a moment he was startled. Because Kol never tasted such delectable blood before. The taste of it is indescribable. It's simply heavenly. A moan escaped Kol's throat as well. Shanyra held onto Kol tightly as he fed from her. At first he was being gentle but as Kol started getting lost in the sweetness of the blood, he got a bit rough. He held Shanyra tightly that would definitely leave bruises on her. A moment later, Kol pushed Shanyra back, making her lie on the floor again and then he started kissing her body. Kol left a trail of hot kisses from her bikini line to her breasts. Then he bit her again, on another spot over her breast and he started drinking her blood. Kol is loosing control and Shanyra should feel scared but the only thing she felt is pleasure mixed with pain that made their intimacy even better. The only question is, how would Kol feel about it or think about it once he comes back to his senses?

**AN: Please please please review. Thank you!**


End file.
